Love Sucks
by Dark's Mistress
Summary: -on temp. hiatus- Yuuri moves to a new town and his life is turned upside down. New school, bishounen, crazy teachers, yaoi, and.....Vampyres? YUURAM
1. The School

Disclaimer: I don't own kkm or any of its characters (sadly including Wolfram)….yet.

Title: Love Sucks Chapter 1  
Author: Me (darksmistress)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Mainly Yuuram maybe slight Conrad/Yozak on the side  
Genre: angst, drama, comedy, yaoi  
Chapter: 1/?  
Summary: Yuuri moves to a new town and has his life turned upside down. He finds out he's the king of a mythological race. Yuuri is…….the Vampyre king!?

A/N: I'm really weird and personally I think Vampyre is a cooler way of spelling it so that is how I will spell it. I will spell the names however I want, but if they are _completely_ wrong please tell me. All of the quirks that I've given my beloved Vampyres I have gotten from various books/anime as well as quirks that I came up with on my own. Also, there will eventually be a scene that resembles the one-shot called 'Passionate Blood', but it will not be exactly the same. Also, I have no idea what the climate is like in Germany.

Please review and comment, because I will not update as quickly without them. ;P

--------------------------

The young teenager stumbled off the small plane, balancing his somewhat heavy luggage in both hands. He was still wearing his school uniform; black pants and a black jacket over a white shirt. He had black hair and large, round, black eyes.

The sky was clouded; it looked like it was about to rain. Although here in Lamiaville, Germany it rained constantly. The climate barely ever allowed the sun to show itself. It was also muggy, so a jacket really wasn't needed at the moment, even though it was September.

"GAH!" He was almost at the last step when he tripped, flying face-first towards the ground, when two strong arms caught him and his face was buried in someone's chest.

"Are you alright, Yuuri?" A low, concerned and familiar voice asked him. Those strong arms gently pushed him away and helped him regain his balance. Yuuri looked up into two deep, brown eyes and flashed a nervous smile. The man who had caught him had short brown hair, and brown eyes to match. He had a tall build and was muscled, but not too muscled. He wore dark blue jeans and a white collared shirt with a little bit of a black shirt showing underneath.

"Hello, Conrad! Thanks for catching me," Yuuri stepped back and looked at the ground as he rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I'm fine. No harm done."

Conrad bent down and picked up the fallen luggage. "I'm glad you're alright. I see you're as clumsy as I remember," Conrad gave a small chuckle and slung one bag over his shoulder. He noticed one of the objects poking through the other bag and gave a warm smile. "You still enjoy baseball?"

Yuuri laughed nervously, reaching to take back one of the bags. Conrad handed him the bag with the baseball bat. "Yeah… I thought that if you had any time, we could play a little…"

The tall brown-haired man's smile grew. "Of course, Yuuri. I would love to play with you again."

Yuuri beamed and gave Conrad a large smile in return.

"Shall we go?"

Yuuri nodded and Conrad started off in the direction of what Yuuri assumed was the car.

--------------

The car ride lasted about 30 minutes. Inside the car it was pretty quiet except for Conrad asking a couple of things about Yuuri's family and Yuuri responding. Other than that, it was a comfortable silence the rest of the way.

Conrad drove Yuuri to the campus of his new school, Cruorem Academy. The school was a large European-styled building. The layout was shaped as a giant rectangular 'C' with the open-end facing the road. An enormous bell tower – which also acted as a clock tower – was in the center-back of the building, so large that people driving by could see it. The entrance was blocked of by a tall iron gate with the school's symbol curved into the design. The iron gate met brick wall that surrounded the entire school, campus and dorms. The wall had occasional ivy climbing up it, which only added to the old-age elegance. Conrad's car slowed down as the gates slowly opened, when they stopped, Conrad started driving down a long driveway towards the school. Yuuri stared out the window in awe as they passed greener-than-green grass, fountains with intricate sculptures spouting clear water, beautifully carved stone benches, flower gardens with more colors than the rainbow, and trimmed, sculpted hedges. In the middle of the main courtyard was a giant fountain with flowers and benches surrounding it. In the middle of the fountain was a statue of the founder of the school. There were a few students milling about, glancing over to watch the car and it's occupants.

Yuuri had seen what the school looked like in the brochure, but it was so much better in real life! Conrad gave a small chuckle; he too was amazed when he first saw the academy, although much has changed over the many years since he's worked there.

Instead of driving straight toward the courtyard, to the main entrance of the school, Conrad turned off onto one of the roads branching off to the left and rounded the side of the school. To the side of the road were prestigious-looking tennis courts, baseball diamonds, basket ball courts, football fields, soccer fields, lacrosse fields….etc.

After all the fields, was a large building – about a quarter-size of the actual school building. Seeing the look of slight curiosity on Yuuri's face, Conrad chuckled again and explained what it was for.

"This side of the school is for physical academics, the other side is for more of the expressional academics. Sports on this side, arts on the other. That building there has an Olympic size swimming pool as well as a smaller one, and three ice rinks, used for ice sports and figure skating. It also has a couple indoor basket ball courts."

Yuuri looked around him in bewilderment, all he could think was _' This school is freaking __**huge!**__ '_

Conrad couldn't help but chuckle again at his godson's expression. Lamiaville was a small town near the border of Germany and the North Sea, if it weren't for the prestigious Cruorem Academy, they wouldn't even be on the map.

Cruorem Academy was known for its education and student-teacher ratios. The academy included all the grades, however there was no need for college or University classes because the regular classes were tough enough! Students could stay for as long as they wanted. The school chose you, so the students had no need to pay for tuition or dorms or anything. Even the richest families in the world couldn't buy their way in. Students were required to live in the dorms; only those with a serious medical condition could live off-campus. There were no class uniforms, but there was a dress code. One could walk around in their uniform from their old school if they wanted too.

"Conrad…Are you _sure_ I was accepted here?" Yuuri was feeling completely overwhelmed. He'd been uneasy about the whole thing since the day when he received the acceptance letter in the mail.

"Don't worry yourself so much, Yuuri. Believe in yourself, and you'll be fine," The older man tried to calm the anxiety of the younger boy next to him.

Yuuri took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. "O-Okay…if you say so…"

Conrad smiled encouragingly back.

Conrad Weller was an old friend of Yuuri's mother, he was also Yuuri's godfather. Conrad has lived in Lamiaville since god-knows-when. He's one of the physical education teachers at the academy.

They turned again and were now driving along the back of the school. Behind the school were four buildings; one big one on the left, one of equal size on the right and one in the center-back, there was another smaller building in the center-front. From what Yuuri could see there was no parking lot.

"The building on the left is the boys dorm, the one on the right is the girls. The building at the front is the recreational building, and the one behind it is the teacher's dorm. Behind the teacher's dorm is a garage for those who own a car," Conrad explained.

"…." Yuuri was speechless.

Conrad pulled up to the entrance of the boy's dorm and stopped. He turned off the car's motor and got out of the car. Yuuri was about to do the same.

"I'm going to go get the boy's dorm manager, why don't you get your luggage out and ready?" Yuuri nodded. Conrad smiled and shut the door, walked up the steps, opened the door and went into the dorm. Yuuri leaned over and pressed the button for the trunk then got out as well.

After he got his stuff out of the trunk, he set them down and leaned against the side of the car. He closed his eyes and sighed. _' This day has been totally crazy. I just want to get to my room and sleep. I am totally exhausted! '_

Yuuri was trying to relax – without falling asleep – when he heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up expecting to see Conrad, but instead saw a boy around his age walking out of the dorm. The boy had curly blond hair and a lean figure. He wore blue pants and a light blue vest over a white dress shirt. Around his neck was a white ascot, a blue jewel imbedded in the center of it. He was wearing brown leather boots that went up to his knees.

He stopped on the stairs and looked down at Yuuri. He had the most beautiful – but piercing – emerald eyes Yuuri had ever seen. The first thing that came to mind was

' _Bishounen… '_(1)

Yuuri snapped out of his daze and smiled sheepishly. He nervously waved his hand and greeted the other boy.

"H-hi." Yuuri mentally kicked himself for stammering.

The blond boy continued to stare down at him as he spoke, "Are _you_ Yuuri Shibuya?" his voice was somewhat rude but still….melodic. _' I wonder if he's a singer? '_ Yuuri thought absently as he nodded his head.

"Pfft. I can't believe it! Your just a wimpy _kid_!" He was glaring now, upset about _something_.

"Don't call me wimpy! And what do you mean '_kid_', our ages can't be _that_ different!" Yuuri tried his best to glare back at him, peeved about being called a kid by someone his own age!

"Hmph. Would you like to make a wager on tha—" He stiffened. With speed that Yuuri couldn't even think was humanly possible, the blond covered his nose and mouth with his hand, as if he'd smelt something horrible. He looked down at Yuuri in disbelief before hardening his gaze and bolting back into the dorm. He bumped into Conrad in his hurry.

"Wolfram….?" Conrad asked, a look of concern on his face.

The blond – now known as Wolfram – ignored him.

Conrad turned back to Yuuri with a puzzled look on his face. Yuuri shrugged. Conrad sighed and apologized.

"Please forgive Wolfram, he can be quite...stubborn"

"Ah, it's okay. No harm done." Yuuri tried to smile.

"That's good…my brother can easily lose his temper," Conrad explained.

"Oh, I see…..wait, brother!?" Yuuri asked, astounded. He had no idea that Conrad had any siblings.

"Yes, he is my younger brother. My elder brother, Gwendal, is currently the principle of this school." Conrad smiled.

_' I thought Conrad was an only child, he's never talked about his family_…._But_…_ I swear_…._Wolfram's eyes_…_they turned from emerald_…._to black_._ They became even blacker then __**mine**_……_ How_…_?'_

--------------------------

Bishounen is Japanese for 'pretty boy'

Thanks for reading! I didn't want to end the chapter here, but it was getting too long… I hope you all tune in for chapter 2. I promise It'll be more exciting!

Please R&R!! They do help me go faster.

I think chapter 2 will be up soon.

See ya'll soon!


	2. The Dream

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. If I did there'd be tons of yaoi!

And I'll spell the names the way they're spelt in the fansubs.

Title: Love Sucks (Literally) Chapter 2

Author: Me (darksmistress)

Series: Kyou Kara Maou

Rating: uh…PG-13 (this chapter) NC-17 in later chaps.   
Pairing: Mainly Yuuram slight Conzak and Gwentur on the side  
Genre: angst, drama, comedy, yaoi  
Chapter: 2/?  
Summary: Yuuri moves to a new town and his life is turned upside down. New school, bishounen, crazy teachers, yaoi, and...Vampyres?!

Warnings: This only my third fanfic and my first one sucked. So I'm sorry if this story progresses too fast.

----------------------------------------

Recap:

"Yes, he is my younger brother. My elder brother, Gwendal, is currently the principle of this school." Conrad smiled.

' _I thought Conrad was an only child, he's never talked about his family_…._But_…_ I swear_…._Wolfram's eyes_…_they turned from emerald_…._to black_._ They became even blacker then __**mine**_……_ How_…_? '_

----------------------------------------

Conrad had come back with an even taller, more muscular, redheaded man who had an even larger smile on his face. Even his gorgeous blue eyes were smiling. He wore a large beige tank top and loose black pants.

"Hiya, kiddo!" The man said. (1)

"Hello," Yuuri said and smiled, though his paled in comparison.

"Yuuri, this is Yozak. He's in charge of the male dorms," Conrad also smiled then walked over to where Yuuri stood. He picked up both of Yuuri's bags, and handed one to Yozak.

"C'mon, kid, let's go get ya settled in." Yozak walked into the building and Yuuri and Conrad followed.

--------------

The inside of the building was….indescribable. Yuuri never thought a building could look so…so beautiful? Outstanding? So…._right_?

The three men walked up the grand staircase in the middle of the lobby. Yuuri looked up and saw the _hugest_(2) chandelier he'd ever seen. The floor was covered in thick, deep red carpet. The railing was shining silver, twirling and curling into designs Yuuri would have never thought possible. When they got to the top, there were two wooden doors with more excruciatingly details carved on them. Yozak pressed a button and the two doors opened to reveal a small room. The small room had more red carpet on the floor, a full-length mirror covering the back and black paint on the walls. There was a railing going all around. It was an elevator.

They all climbed in, and Yozak pressed a button; the 5th floor – the top floor.

As they went up, Yuuri looked into the mirror. He never noticed before how…._handsome_ Conrad was….._and_ Yozak. They both were perfectly chiseled from marble, no flaws – except for the small scar on Conrad's right eyebrow. Come to think of it, Wolfram was perfect as well – though Yuuri had only seen him for a few seconds…

It's not that Yuuri had never noticed before how Conrad looked, but looking at himself, then Conrad, then himself, then Yozak…he looked so plain and felt almost…_ugly_. He looked away when he heard the ding of the elevator.

When the doors opened, the three got out. So far, the building looked like a _nine_ star hotel.

The hallway went to the left and to the right. Yozak leaded them to the right. The hallway was painted in a cream color, with redwood paneling going halfway up the wall. Beautiful and expensive-looking paintings hung on the walls in gold and silver frames with the smallest of details carved or molded into them.

Conrad saw Yuuri looking at the paintings and explained, "Students at the school painted them. _All_ of them."

"Sugoi…..(3)" Yuuri breathed out, astonished.…He was feeling that way a lot lately…..

As they walked, some kids were standing in their doorframe, some of the shyer kids were peeking through their doors. But all of them were staring.

' _They barely ever get a new student here, new students at any school would get the same treatment_……._right? ' _Yuuri thought nervously. He tried smiling back at them, but seemed to get some what of a _cold_ welcome. Like they were all disappointed about something….? _' It's just my imagination_…._ '_

Yuuri looked forward and kept walking, trying to ignore them.

They stopped at the end of the hallway, in front of a door that seemed fancier then the rest. Yozak pulled out a key card and slid it through the slot.

"Not ev'rythin's old-fashioned" He said and gave a small laugh. It beeped once and the light turned green, then there was a click and Yozak pushed open the door.

"Here ya go kid, your new room." Yuuri stared in shock into the room.

--------------

Yuuri stood, staring into the _fanciest_ – and darkest – room he'd ever seen. The room was literally five times as big as his room back at home. The red, lush carpet continued into the room and spread from corner to corner. On the far right – against the middle of the wall – was a large, king-sized bed made of dark mahogany. The bed was covered in a black, fluffy comforter and Yuuri could see red sheets underneath. On top were various red, black and gray throw pillows. Surrounding it hung a see-through mesh, black curtain. Very-goth. There was a nightstand on either side of the bed made of dark mahogany wood. It had one drawer and shelf space underneath. On both stood a small lamp, placed neatly on a white doily (XD). In the far right corner – beside the bed – was a straw pullout panel to change behind. On the far left was a door, and beside that was a large, dark mahogany wardrobe with two long drawers below. On the other side of the door was an empty bookcase. In the middle, on the far wall, was a dark mahogany desk, facing toward the doorway, in front of a window that went from floor to ceiling. On the desk was a simple desk lamp, an LCD monitor, a – guess what? – black keyboard and wireless mouse. The actual computer was beside the desk on the floor. The red and black velvet curtains were drawn back, being held by a gold tassel on either side. The window looked out onto beautiful scenery at the back of the dorm. Beside the window, hanging on the wall, was a cloth tapestry with the school's symbol embroidered on it. The walls were painted a dark gray. (4) This room was an overdosed-emonessesity! (2)

Yuuri swore that if he were in a cartoon, his eyes would have popped out of his head and his jaw would have fallen to the floor with a 'bang!'

"T-T-This is _m-my_ room?! You've _gotta_ be joking! It's huge a-and fancy…and I bet _none_ of the other rooms look like this!" Yuuri let out, exasperated.

Both Conrad and Yozak laughed.

"This _is_ your room Yuuri," Conrad said gently.

"There's only one other room like it. The room at the _other_ end of the hall," Yozak explained with a laugh.

"Here ya go!" He handed the key card to Yuuri. "Try not to lose it, but if you do, come and tell me. Feel free to put up posters if you want. I gotta get goin', cya!"

The young man turned around and smacked Conrad on the ass. Before Conrad could do anything but blush, Yozak was out of the room and already halfway down the hall, laughing aloud to himself.

Conrad composed himself.

"Err, please excuse me. I'll come and get your for dinner alright?" Conrad said. It was obvious why he had to leave so soon.

"Ah, sure. I'll see you later…" Yuuri said with a smile. Conrad bowed then ran out of the room after the redhead.

' _I didn't know Conrad was_……_**gay**_…_whatever_._ To each his own_…_'_

Yuuri walked into his room and kicked off his shoes before slumping onto the bed.

' _It's really comfortable_…. _'_ He sat up and took off his jacket, throwing to end of the bed, shoved some of the throw pillows out of the way and lied down in the center of the bed with his head on the pillow.

Before he knew it, he was asleep. The day had finally taken his toll on him.

--------------

_It was dark, but still visible. The trees kept out most of the sunlight, a couple rays broke through here and there. Yuuri was in a forest, one he didn't recognize. Everything was silent._

_Yuuri looked around himself, trees were everywhere with no end in sight, it smelled damp and he could hear a river somewhere close-by. He went in the direction of the sound of rushing water. He walked for what seemed to be an hour. But for some reason he couldn't stop. He didn't __**want**__ to stop. He wasn't afraid, just felt something……pulling him._

_He saw a break in the trees and headed for it. The trees opened up to reveal a large clearing covered in multi-hued wildflowers. The river went from the left of the clearing to the right, splitting the sea of flowers in two._

_Kneeling beside the river was a figure, he turned around when Yuuri began to approach._

_He stared at………himself…?_

_Yes, he was staring at himself, but it __**wasn't**__ himself. Something was off._

_His copy was……perfect? Yes…that was it. Perfect. Just like Conrad, Yozak and Wolfram. Come to think of it, just like __**all**__ of the students he'd seen so far._

_His copy smiled and lifted a hand towards Yuuri, inviting him to join…himself…?_

_Yuuri was about to take a step forward when a hand grabbed his arm._

_He turned around to see Wolfram, of all people. _

_Yuuri glared at him. He was still sorta pissed off at the blond._

_"Please let go," he tried to say calmly._

_In a frantic voice, Wolfram whispered, "No. No, you can't go with him. Run. Yuuri, you have to run!" The blond tightened his hold on Yuuri's arm and tried to pull him back into the forest._

_This didn't make any sense, Wolfram – a guy he just met and didn't really like – was telling him to run away…from __**himself**__, to run back into the dark forest._

"_Why? Why should I go wi—" he stopped when he saw the look on Wolfram's face. His eyes were as wide as they could go, his brows furrowed up, creasing his beautiful face._

_It was then Yuuri noticed how frightened Wolfram was._

"_Please!" Wolfram begged, turning those scared eyes to Yuuri._

_Yuuri heard a splash and turned away to look back at the river._

_His copy had jumped into the river, and was standing in the middle of it. He had a grin spread across his face that sent chills through Yuuri's entire being. That grin began to change into a smirk as well as the copy's entire body. His hair grew longer, his eyes grew smaller, and his face became sharper. _

_Wolfram was still tugging on his arm, but Yuuri couldn't move. Either out of fear or fascination._

_Suddenly, two huge black, bat wings erupted from the copy's back and his eyes glowed scarlet crimson. His grin was full of pointed, razor-sharp teeth. The water behind him flew up into the air and took shape as two, living water dragons._

_The whole time, he stared at Yuuri, unblinkingly, with his arm outstretched towards him._

_He uttered one word in a deep voice that vibrated and echoed in Yuuri's entire body._

_"__**Come**__,"_

----------------------------------------

I'll try and get Yozak to talk like that through the whole story without him sounding ridiculous.

Throughout my fanfic, there will probably be words that are not 'o_fficially'_ words. I like coming up with new ones by adding '-est', '-ness' or '-y'. The word I invented today (XP) is emonessesity. It means something essential to being emo…no I am not emo myself….

Sugoi is Japanese for 'wow' or 'whoa!'

This is sorta my dream room except for the doilies…..maybe I _am_ emo…..

A/N – There you go! Chapter 2! I wanted to put some other pairings into this story, so I'll try to put some Conzak and Gwentur in later, but it won't be as major as Yuuram (yay!) 

Next Chapter – Yuuri finds out more about the school, and himself. Still freaked out about his dream, he decides to confront Wolfram. He learns something that he'd rather not know; Wolfram thirsts for his blood, and that means something Yuuri is definitely **not** ready for.


	3. The Letter

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. If I did there'd be tons of yaoi!

And I'll spell the names the way they're spelt in the fansubs.

Title: Love Sucks (Literally) Chapter 3

Author: Me (darksmistress)

Series: Kyou Kara Maou

Rating: uh…PG-13 (this chapter) NC-17 in later chaps.   
Pairing: Mainly Yuuram slight Conzak and Gwentur on the side  
Genre: angst, drama, comedy, yaoi  
Chapter: 3/?  
Summary: Yuuri moves to a new town and his life is turned upside down. New school, bishounen, crazy teachers, yaoi, and...Vampyres?!

From now on, I am going to reply to all the reviews and comments you readers take time to leave me!

Thanks to:

**Yuuram88** – I love vampire fics too! I think yaoi and vampires go together so well! XP

**Portia** – Yay! Addictions are awesome! XD

**Death to Haru** – Thx for loving it! I agree, Vam fics are so awesome and smexy .

**AestheticBreezyDoll** – Thank you!

**Allylalina** – Don't worry, Yuuri shall be doing some sucking of his own. -

**Shining-tears** - hugs back thank you!

**Contravene431** – I'm glad you don't find it boring!

A/N – I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to write! I've seriously been swamped by homework. This chap was supposed to go up last week…--"

Again, I'm sorry!

----------------------------------------

Recap:

_The whole time, he stared at Yuuri, unblinkingly, with his arm outstretched towards him._

_He uttered one word in a deep voice that vibrated and echoed in Yuuri's entire body._

_"__**Come**__,"_

----------------------------------------

Yuuri awoke with a startled gasp. He was panting and sweating. He sat up and looked around, fearful that he would see those crimson eyes staring back at him. He saw nothing but his darkened – new – room. He let out a sigh.

' _It was just a dream. A nightmare_……_But why was Wolfram there? ' _he asked himself. He started thinking about the aforementioned blond, _' Wolfram_…._what a weird name_. _I've never heard it before_…._What was with him any way? I know the plane and car ride were long, but I took a shower this morning! There's no way I stink_. As if to confirm his statement he sniffed his sleeve. _Smells normal to me_._ And…he wouldn't have been able to smell me from so far away anyway_…._right? _He sighed. _I'll ask him about it later_…_ '_

Yuuri got up from his bed, feeling the urge to…..relieve himself. _' Shit! I don't know where the bathroom is_…_crap, I don't know where __**anything**__ is!_ _'_

He looked towards his door and noticed something that he was sure wasn't there before…

He walked over to the door and noticed it was an envelope. A white envelope was taped to his door. He pulled it off and saw that his name was written on the front in elegant script. He opened the envelope and took out its contents. It seemed to be a note.

' _What the_…_? '_

He unfolded the note and looked at the bottom of the page. It was signed 'Conrad' so he began to read.

Yuuri,

When I walked in to tell you it was dinner, you were fast asleep. I decided not to disturb you, so I left you this letter with instructions that I'd like you to please follow.

I'm guessing that since you just woke up, you may be wondering where the facilities are. The door near your bookcase leads to your private washroom.

Yuuri looked up from the note and at the door. He had completely forgotten about it. He walked over to it, and opened the door. Inside was a large bathroom – just like everything else.

On the right – running the whole length of the wall – was a large black bathtub. The golden faucet and knobs were jutting out from the center of the wall, and above it was a removable showerhead. In the corners were various bottles; most likely shampoo, conditioner, lotions, etc.

The left wall wasn't as long – about half as long as the right side – and it was fully occupied by a black counter that went up a bit past Yuuri's waist. A mirror covered the rest of the wall. In the middle of the counter was a circular indent, which acted as the sink. Again, the golden faucet and knobs stuck out of the wall. The wall to left of the sink had a golden rod screwed in with red and black hand-towels draped across it, below was a golden rack with black and red facecloths rolled up in it. The walls were all a light gray, which didn't make the room as dark as one would think.

Behind the wall to the right of the counter was the toilet. Yuuri placed the note down on the counter and did his business. When he was done, he washed and dried his hands, picked up the note and returned to his room.

He went over, sat down on his bed and continued Conrad's note.

As I mentioned before, I came to get you for dinner, but it's most likely over now. When you get hungry, all you have to do is call down to the kitchen and order something to eat. Don't worry, it's free. I'll include the phone number, as well as a few others that you may want to know, at the end of this note. The phone is in your left-hand bedside table. Simply dial the number. Do not forget that your room number is #100.

After you have finished eating – or if you didn't need to, once you finish this note – please call me so I may come and get you. Time is regardless.

You must meet the headmaster, Sir Von Voltaire as he wishes to be called, this evening or night. There are important things to discuss, including your classes and schedule.

I hope you had a peaceful rest,

**Conrad Weller**

p.s. I look forward to playing baseball with you in the future.

Yuuri flipped to the second page.

Numbers that may be useful:

My personal number – 8729

My office number – 2829

The Principle's office – 2448

The Kitchen – 3663 ( food)

The Recreational center – 7529 ( play)

The Library – 2665 ( book)

The Infirmary – 4357 ( help)

And your number – 8597

At the very least, please remember your number, mine, and the infirmary's.

Looking up again from the note, Yuuri looked over to his nightstand. He leaned over and opened the drawer and – sure enough – inside was a black telephone resembling those found in hotel rooms. He took it out and placed it on his nightstand. He picked up the receiver and held it to his ear to make sure it was working. The dial tone resounded in his ear. His stomach growled.

Making him notice for the first time that he was hungry. Yuuri turned back to the note and dialed the number to the kitchen. The phone rang once and was answered before the second ring by what sounded to be a young woman.

"Hello, this is the kitchen." She said in a chipper – but bored – voice. Yuuri could hear the clatter of dishes, the sizzling of food, and other kitchen-like noises in the background.

Feeling somewhat self-conscious, Yuuri replied meekly. "Uh…Hi."

"What do you want to order?" Yet again, a bored tone. Maybe slightly irritated.

"Uh….um, what do you have?" Yuuri asked.

The woman sighed. "We'll make you anything. As long as it's within reason."

Yuuri thought. What he really wanted was some Japanese food, something not so foreign. "What about sushi?"

"What kind do you want?"

"Um, a california roll, a beef teriyaki roll, and a kappa roll please?" It was more of a question.

"Ok, so a California roll, beef roll, and cucumber roll, right?"

"Yes"

"Anything else?"

"Um, a small bowl of rice and a bowl of Miso soup please. And if you have any green tea…." Tea always helped him relax.

"Rice, miso soup and green tea" she repeated.

"Yes"

"Alright, your room number?"

"Huh? Oh um, 100"

"….100?" Her voice held interest and disbelief.

"Uh, yes…that's what Conrad told me…"

"Sir Weller?!…..Are you…..Yuuri…Shibuya?" she asked tentatively. Yuuri noticed that the background noise of the kitchen immediately stopped at the mention of his name.

"Yes….is there a problem?"

"No! Nothing's wrong! We'll have your meal up in 5-10 minutes. I-Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

_Sir?_

"Uh, no. I'm fine thank you….uh"

"It's Doria. M-My name is Doria." She sounded somewhat flustered. Like a _celebrity_ had asked for her name.

"Thank you Doria. Uh, Goodnight."

"Your welcome, sir. Please enjoy the meal!" With that, she hung up.

Yuuri stared at the receiver in confusement, then placed it back in it's holder.

--------------

Yuuri had to wait only six minutes to hear a knock at his door.

When he opened the door, he was met with a push-trolley of food, and a bald, young man.

"H-Hello, sir!" _Again with the sir?_ "H-Here's your food!"

"Wow! That was really fast!" Yuuri remarked. He smiled to try and calm the young man's nervousness.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Uh, you don't have to call me 'sir'…um"

"Ah! P-Please forgive me for not introducing myself! My name is D-Dorcas!" he stuttered.

"Thank you Dorcas, and please don't call me 'sir' "

"Oh! I'm very sorry for upsetting you!"

"That's alright, it didn't upset me. It was just a little…….weird"

"I'm sorry!"

Yuuri sighed, this was getting nowhere.

"Why don't you bring the food in?" He said.

"Of course!"

Dorcas rolled the trolley to the side of Yuuri's desk, and started unloading the contents at an inhuman pace.

When he was finished, he rolled swiftly to the doorway.

"Enjoy you meal, sir!" He called as he shut the door.

Yuuri stood, astounded, staring at the door. _He had done everything so_ _**fast**_…

His stomach growled again as the scent of his dinner filled the room.

_Whatever_… Yuuri concluded and sat down to eat.

--------------

Yuuri had finished eating and had dialed Conrad's number. He picked up just after the first ring.

"Hello?" Conrad asked in a cheery voice.

"Hey Conrad!" Yuuri was glad to be able to talk to someone he was familiar with.

"Yuuri! I hope you slept well. Did you eat dinner?" he asked. If possible his voice sounded even happier.

"Yes, I just finished. It was delicious! I've never had sushi that tasted so good!"

Conrad chuckled, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Very," Yuuri replied. "Uh…You said you wanted to talk to me with the headmaster?"

"Yes, is it alright if I come and pick you up now?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

"'kay" Yuuri said and heard the phone go click. He hung up his phone as well.

He looked around for his jacket. He spotted it on the floor, near the end of his bed. He went over, picked, it up and put it on.

He was just about to finish the last button when there was a knock at the door.

_Already?!_

"Come in!" He called and started searching for his shoes.

He didn't even hear the door open or close. He looked at the door to see if Conrad had even come in.

Conrad stood in front of the door, smiling back at him.

"One sec, I just gotta put on my shoes." He had found them kicked under the bed.

"Alright. Be careful not to rush and hurt yourself"

"Yeah, yeah" he said, but couldn't help smiling. He sat down on his bed and slipped his shoes on, then tied the laces.

"Ready?" Conrad asked.

"Yep," He replied.

So they walked out the door.

--------------

"You don't mind if we walk, do you?" Conrad asked.

"Huh? No! Not at all. It's not too cold out, and the exercise would be refreshing!" He replied. He was pretty nervous about meeting the headmaster.

They were outside now. It was pretty dark, but still visible. The night air was cooler than earlier, it was a comfortable temperature.

"Ne, Conrad?"

"Yes?"

"Where's the kitchen?"

"It's part of the Rec center. Why?" He asked with a curious look.

"No reason." Yuuri replied. He started thinking. It had been bugging him how fast that they had prepared his food and had had it at his door. It wasn't really suspicious, just something at the back of his head kept telling him 'something's up!'

' _If they really hurried, I suppose they could have gotten to my room in six minutes, but that doesn't leave anytime to prepare my food_._ Maybe it was already prepared? No_…_it was fresh_._ The beef was hot as well as the soup and tea_…._then how_…._? '_

"Yuuri, is something wrong?" Conrad was concerned. Yuuri seemed to be thinking quite deeply about something…

Yuuri snapped out of it and waved his hands around, "Nothing! Nothing's wrong!"

"Yuuri…" Conrad could tell he was lying.

"…Fine. It's just…" Yuuri didn't like to lie, but he didn't want to make his observations known. "…Wolfram!"

"Wolfram?" Conrad asked, curious.

"Yeah! The first time I saw him he started insulting me! We just met and he's already calling me a wimp! Then he suddenly runs off holding his nose…" Yuuri thought for a minute, "...Conrad, _do_ I smell bad?"

Yuuri had stopped walking. Conrad stopped and turned around, his signature smile plastered on his face.

"You smell fine, Yuuri." He said gently.

"Really?"

"Yes" Conrad chuckled. "Come, we're almost at the building."

"Right" Yuuri ran a little to catch up with the older man, then they both started walking again.

--------------

Yuuri and Conrad walked into the school and through long, dimly lit corridors.

They eventually stopped in front of two large doors. Yuuri could see light shining in from the crack underneath.

Conrad turned to Yuuri and said, "Now Yuuri, you'll be meeting the headmaster, as well as a few other people. This is very important, it will heavily influence your future….Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" He chuckled nervously. _' __**Heavily**__ influence my future? '_

"Here we go," Conrad said, and pushed the two large doors open.

--------------

After walking around in the dark for so long, Yuuri had to shield his eyes to the light that flooded out of the room.

When his eyes finally adjusted, he lowered his arms and looked out at his surroundings.

What he saw was a large office, bookshelves lined the walls, and a large window covered the entire far wall. For some reason the bookcases held not only books, but assorted…..stuffed animals?

In straight view was a large desk that was much like his own. Sitting behind it was a middle-aged man with long gray hair pulled back into a ponytail. It wasn't gray of old age though, it was more of a dull black. He had piercing dark-blue eyes, and wore a black suit, a red shirt and a dark blue ascot. He had a very stern look on his face.

To his left was a tall, large-bosomed woman. She had long, curly, blonde hair and glittering emerald eyes. She wore a slinky black dress and reminded Yuuri very much of another certain blonde…

To his right were two women and someone Yuuri _thought_ was a man…

The first woman was shorter, and had green eyes and hair. She wore what looked like a nurse's outfit, but with pants instead of a skirt or dress. It had navy-blue trim. She also had on brown knee-high boots.

The other woman had pink hair and blue eyes. Her long hair was tied up in a ponytail on the top of her head. She wore a deep scarlet long-sleeved jacket, with a white lacey high-collar and a white dress coming out underneath, as well as loose scarlet kapris pants and brown knee-high boots.

The other person – who Yuuri _assumed_ was a man – had long lavender-colored hair with eyes to match. He wore a white suit with black trim.

What broke his staring trance was Conrad's voice.

"Where's Wolfram?" He asked. There was slight concern in his voice.

"He said he didn't feel well," The headmaster replied.

"Oh! My poor Wolfy! My poor baby!" The blonde haired woman exclaimed. "Is it serious? Oh Gisela, will you be a dear and go check in and make sure he's alright?"

' _I knew there had to be some sort of relationship between the two_…._ So I'm guessing that the blonde haired woman is Wolfram's mother, and if she's his mother, does that mean she's Conrad's and Gwendal's mother too? '_

Gwendal let out a sigh. He closed his eyes and began massaging his temples.

"He's fine Mother. It's just…" He stopped and looked up at Yuuri, "..that _time_"

The blonde woman calmed down when she understood. "Thank goodness!"

Conrad cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Yuuri merely stood there, feeling completely out of place.

"Everyone, this is Yuuri Shibuya," Conrad stated like a proud parent. "Yuuri, I'd like you to meet my mother, Cecile Von Spitzweg,"

"Oh! Please call me Cheri," The blonde haired woman said with a smile.

"My elder brother, Gwendal Von Voltaire," Conrad continued.

The gray haired man nodded. His expression still grim.

"Gunter Von Christ and his daughter Gisela,"

"Oh! It's such a pleasure to meet you, heika!!" The lavender haired man gushed.

"Good evening," The green haired girl greeted with a smile and gave a little bow.

"And Anissina Von Krelnikov" Conrad finished.

"Nice to meet'cha!" The pink-haired woman said with a mock-salute.

"Uh, Hi…" Yuuri responded and meekly waved his hand.

"Yuuri, I think it would be best if you sat down," Conrad said gently and gestured towards a comfy-looking chair "Before we tell you why you're here, at this academy,"

"Okay…" Yuuri went over and sat down. It _was_ comfy.

"Conrad, stop wasting time and tell him! If you don't hurry up, _I_ will," Gwendal gruffed. Or did he threaten?

"Alright, alright, Gwendal. I just don't want to scare him," Conrad said kindly.

' _scare? That means it can't be good_…_ '_ Yuuri thought.

Conrad walked over to Yuuri, and stood beside him and looked down with hesitant eyes.

"Yuuri, what I'm about to tell you is very important," Conrad began.

"Oh for Shinou's sake!" Gwendal gruffed. He sat up quite abruptly and marched over until he was towering over Yuuri.

"Gwendal!" Conrad protested. The others seemed unfazed by the situation….well 'Gunter' was sort of fussing.

"You!" He pointed his finger at Yuuri, almost touching his nose.

"Y-yes?" Yuuri asked, scared.

"You are our new Vampyre king! Understood?!" He somewhat shouted.

Yuuri stared back with wide eyes as what the headmaster said sunk in.

----------------------------------------

A/N - Just so you know I've had a head cold the entire time I wrote this chapter, so sorry if it sucks.

ugh….I feel terrible! I'm so sick (lol luv that song)

Just so you know, the phone numbers aren't completely random…

e.x:

Conrad's is 8729 – VPCW – Vampyre Prince Conrad Weller

His office # is 2829 – ATCW – Academy Teacher Conrad Weller

Yuuri's is 8597….can anyone tell me what they think it is?

Anyway, I can't wait to start writing some yuuram! I just finished reading three yuuram fanfics that were so fluffy I forgot I was sitting in a hard, kitchen chair. Unfortunately they skipped all the citrus-y goodness…

Even though this is my first yaoi fanfic, plz don't hate me if my lemons or limes totally suck! And I promise they will be coming soon!


	4. The Truth

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. If I did there'd be tons of yaoi!

And I'll spell the names the way they're spelt in the fansubs.

Title: Love Sucks (Literally) Chapter 4

Author: Me (darksmistress)

Series: Kyou Kara Maou

Rating: uh…PG-13 (this chapter) NC-17 in later chaps.   
Pairing: Mainly Yuuram slight Conzak and Gwentur on the side  
Genre: angst, drama, comedy, yaoi  
Chapter: 4/?  
Summary: Yuuri moves to a new town and his life is turned upside down. New school, bishounen, crazy teachers, yaoi, and...Vampyres?!

Thanks to:

**Mini.Naura **- Updating now -

**DeathToHaru** – Don't worry 'bout Wolf, he's in this chap.

**Contravene431 - **lolz

**Ghaile** – Thank you very much! I don't have any other KKM Fanfics beside this one and 'Passionate Blood', but if I write another I shall e-mail you!

**Crystal – **I believe Gwendal is the ideal stereotypical principle, no? Well, besides the stuffed animals….T.T"

**Yuuram88 – **I'm trying my hardest to get Yuuram to come as quickly without it seeming too OOC and cliché, so just wait! -

----------------------------------------

Recap:

"_Gwendal!" Conrad protested. The others seemed unfazed by the situation_…._well 'Gunter' was sort of fussing._

"_You!" He pointed his finger at Yuuri, almost touching his nose._

"_Y-yes?" Yuuri asked, scared._

"_You are our new Vampyre king! Understood?!" He somewhat shouted._

_Yuuri stared back with wide eyes as what the headmaster said sunk in._

----------------------------------------

Cheri placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "Gwendal, there's no need to scare him so!" she tutted. She then turned to Yuuri and smiled, "Oh Heika, don't be scared of Gwendal. He may be mean sometimes, but he means well,"

Gwendal hmphed. He walked over and sat back down behind his desk.

"Close your mouth, Bozu. It's unseemly," Gwendal gruffed. (1)

Yuuri did as he was told.

"Oh Heikaaa!" The lavender haired man was suddenly beside him, huggling him to death. Yuuri literally couldn't breathe. "I'm so sorry Heika! I apologize for Gwen-chan's behavior! Please forgive him! It is merely his way of doing things!"

He continued on until Conrad noticed Yuuri slowly turning blue.

The next thing he knew, he was being held bridal-style in Conrad's arms, across the room from the spazzing man. The others merely watched, knowing Conrad had things under control.

"Enough, Gunter! You almost suffocated him!" Conrad said, protective and upset.

Yuuri coughed, trying to get his breath back. After a few seconds he could breathe normally, if not labouredly.

Gunter was fussing-about and crying, mumbling how sorry he was and how he deserved any punishment for nearly murdering their king and how sinful he was. He was then told to sternly 'Shut up!' by a very irritated Gwendal. Gunter then began mumbling something about how _mean_ Gwen-chan was to him and how he liked him much better when they were alone and—Yuuri tuned them out, not wanting to hear anymore.

Yuuri then found himself being put back gently into the chair he had been sitting on a few seconds ago.

"Are you alright Yuuri?" asked Conrad, concern all over his face.

Yuuri nodded. When he finally found his voice, he asked.

"Is this….some sort of…joke?" He hoped it was, but deep down knew it wasn't.

Conrad cracked an apolegetic smile. "No Yuuri, it's not. We're all very serious. You are our next king. Our next _Vampyre_ King," He smiled down at Yuuri.

Yuuri stared into Conrad's eyes. There was no hint of deception in them. All he could see was unwavering honesty and loyalty. His same smile never faltered.

So they weren't lying. That meant they really were….wait! He then he realized that he was in a room full of…_Vampyres!_ He looked closer at Conrad's smile and saw _fangs_! He then remembered what Vampyres were renowned for. Fear crept into his eyes and face. He tried to shrink back into the chair.

Seeing this, Conrad's smile vanished into an upset frown.

"Yuuri, you're in no danger here! We mean you no harm. With us, you're safer then you ever were," Yuuri didn't seem to believe him. "I'm still the same man you always knew, Yuuri. Nothing's changed." He added with a comforting smile – though this time he didn't show his teeth.

Yuuri calmed down a bit and tried to smile back. For some reason, the thing that had made him _really_ scared was finding out that Conrad wasn't who he thought he was.

Then realizing something, he asked, "But, Conrad, how can I be a _Vampyre_ _king_, if I'm not a _vampyre_?" A mixture of confusion, surprise and fear came onto his face as he added, "….I'm _not_ a vampyre, right? I-I mean I've never wanted to drink blood or anything like that, and I've been out in the sun lots of time and haven't burnt to a crisp! And I like swimming, a-and I've eaten garlic before and been to a church too!" He would have babbled more had Conrad not placed a warm, comforting hand on his shoulder to silence him.

"Yuuri, you are human," After a second of thought, he added gently, "…for now.." He looked expectantly up at the young boy's face, hoping the reaction wouldn't be _too_ bad.

He was surprised to see that Yuuri wasn't as flustered and scared as he thought he would be. He looked calm, thinking, absorbing the things he had just heard. Millions of questions popped into his head, the most important ones to him filtered their way to the top of his 'Must-Ask' list. Questions like; _'Why him?'_, _'Did his parents know why he was here?'_, _'What happened to the previous king?', 'Why wasn't he freaked out?', 'Why did it seem like a part of him he was missing had been found?'_, but most importantly _'Do Vampyres kill when they_….._feed?'_.

Before he had a chance to voice any of his questions, everyone turned to look behind him.

He turned around as well, and was surprised to see two emerald eyes staring back at him.

He hadn't even heard the young boy enter. He blinked, and the next thing he knew, the blonde was gone.

"Oh Wolfy! I'm so glad you came!" squeeled Cheri. Yuuri turned around to see the young blonde being suffocated by the blonde woman's chest.

"Enough!….Hahaue!" He managed to splutter out. He broke free, regained his posture and straightened his jacket.

He looked at Yuuri with those piercing eyes and a smug grin appeared on his face. Yuuri's heart skipped a beat. _' No it didn't! '_ he mentally argued.

"The only reason I came was to see this wimp's face when you told him who he's supposed to be," His smile turned into a small pout which Yuuri thought looked quite sex—_' NO_. _I_._ DIDN'T!! I DON'T LIKE GUYS!! ' _"It seems I missed it though…" Wolfram finished. Yuuri was so flustered of his thoughts that he didn't protest at the insult of being called a wimp.

Yuuri's heart had sped up, and he could just _tell_ that everyone in the room could hear it. Wolfram smirked at him.

"So, Yuuri-_heika,_" He said 'heika' in such a _mocking_ tone. "Do you see something you li—" again, Wolfram stiffened. His eyes went wide. He had slowly, teasingly, been walking closer to Yuuri, but now he stopped in his tracks. Everyone stared, confused, at what had stopped the blonde.

Suddenly, Yuuri found himself looking at empty air. He looked around, trying to find where the blonde had gone. He saw him, pressed into the corner, holding his nose once again. Bewilderment and frustration filled his eyes.

Everyone in the room was looking from Wolfram to Yuuri, wondering what was going on.

Suddenly Cheri's face lit up in understanding and she clapped her hands in joy.

"Oh Wolfy! This is just wonderful!" Now everyone turned their head to her, questioning. "To think, my beloved little Wolfy would be the King's _**Amor**_!" she said proudly. (2)

Everyone gaped in surprise at her. Except for Yuuri who had no idea what that meant.

"I AM NOT!" Wolfram yelled. His voice still sounded melodic to Yuuri, not in the least bit nasally as one would think he would sound, because he was still holding his nose. Was it just Yuuri or was Wolfram blushing? _' Anger, '_ thought Yuuri, _' it's 'cause of the anger_._ '_

"Amor?" Yuuri questioned aloud.

Conrad who had gone into shock – with the rest of the room – at the news that his baby brother was the king's Amor – whatever _that_ was – snapped out of it and explained to Yuuri.

"An **Amor**, is someone we call who's….blood…smells..," – he seemed to be choosing his words carefully – ".._better_ than anyone else's and vice versa. Everyone has one, even humans. Vampyres' sense of smell is stronger than a humans', so they can tell more easily who their's is. An **Amor** could also be called a _soul mate_, if you will." Said Conrad.

------W------

Wolfram couldn't believe it.

Twice. It was _twice_ now that that lowly _human_ had awakened such a strong **Thirst** within him. The first time he could pass it off as; him not having **Fed** in a while, and the delicious human smell had just caught him off-guard.

But before he came to this little 'Welcome' party, he had ordered from the kitchen _four_ packets of **Bloode** to satisfy the raw **Thirste** aching within him. His **Thirste** satisfied, he left his dorm and headed toward the headmaster's office.

After escaping his mother's death-grip, he looked at Yuuri and could hear the young boy's heart skip a beat.

After he had said his reason for coming, he could hear the same heartbeat speed up. So being Wolfram, he teased him on it.

Everything was fine until he caught a whiff of…_him_. That black-clad demon sent from the pits of Hell to torment him until he lost his sanity. He quickly escaped to the corner.

He could feel his **Fangs** pushing out of the tight confines of his gums, the throbbing and dull ache of the **Thirst** within them. Above all else he could hear two heart beats, his own and the young boy's, beating rhythmically as one.

Ever since first meeting the boy and smelling his intoxicatingly delicious **Bloode**, he could hear a low murmur in the back of his head. It was too quiet and far off for him to understand what was being said, but it was louder the closer he got to the boy. (3)

He felt foolish and ashamed – things he had never felt before – as everyone in the room stared questioningly at him. When his mother announced that he was his **Amor**, he yelled out in protest. He could tell he was hot in the face. He blamed it on his anger, and not on the thought of _Yuuri_ being as **Amor.**

He had always primarily envisioned his **Amor** as a woman. She would have long light or dark brown hair, because blonde reminded him too much of his mother, and green or pink reminded him too much of Gisela and Anissina whom he feared – though he would never admit it – and red hair…he just couldn't look lovingly at someone who reminded him of the goofy **Amor** of his brother, Conrad.

He didn't care much what color eyes she had, as long as they sparkled with emotion. He envisioned her to be delicate and graceful, with refined manners. She could not be bossy, or have a dark demeanor to her whatsoever. He wanted her to be light, airy and a cheerful person, and have a cute, loving smile and a laugh to make anyone want to make up for any sins they may have caused.

When his mother told him that he might have a male **Amor**, he had always envisioned him with hair drew back in a ponytail, no longer than his waist but no shorter than his shoulders, his bangs would wisp in front of his face, covering his eyes at times. Color really didn't matter for either the hair nor eyes. His eyes, though, mustn't be large and round, more 'bedroom eyes' as they call it in the manga he's read. He had to be mysterious and powerful, someone he could submit to – _wanted_ to submit to. Someone strong yet caring, who wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on him nor harm him. Someone who used the utmost care with him. He must also though, have a kinky, dirty and/or rough side. A bad boy.

He was disappointed to say that his supposed **Amor** was not what he expected.

"Isn't that unfair? To be already fated to one person?" Asked Yuuri. Wolfram agreed.

"I suppose it would be, but most find that they are the happiest with their **Amor** then they are with anyone else." Explained Conrad. Wolfram knew that already. He hated what a suck-up his brother was being to the new king.

Yuuri looked startled by this. "You mean, I'd be happier with _him_ than a girl?" Yuuri didn't realize he had just insulted Wolfram.

"I'd be happier with a piece of _lint_, than some stupid human wimp." He replied, turning back the insult.

"Don't call me that!" Yuuri protested.

"Why not?" Wolfram gruffed.

"Because I'm not a wimp!"

"Your just too wimpy and dense to notice. A fool wouldn't call themselves a fool." He had let go of his nose, and both his hands were clenched at his side in anger.

He stepped forward, to try and intimidate the boy.

It didn't work. Yuuri stood up and defensively took a step toward _him_.

"All you've been is rude to me since I got here. What's your problem anyway!?"

Wolfram was turning red in anger, his **Thirst** forgotten in his bout of rage. He stepped forward again.

"My problem is having a wimpy king to rule us, a king who's not even a vampyre himself! Do you know how much older I am than you?! Do you know how much stronger? How easily I can break your neck with the snap of my wrist?!" Neither had noticed how close they were getting.

"Well, it's not like I knew about any of this! It's not like I seem to have a choice! Plus, you haven't even given me the time of day to let me even get to know you! So no, I don't know how old _or_ how strong you are," And he added, "Nor do I _care_."

Wolfram was somewhat stumped for something to counter with. So, as he glared into those deep black orbs, he tried to calm down and think clearly.

Bad idea.

He then noticed how their noses were merely an inch apart, their breath ghosting and mixing together. His eyes widened at the realization, and his **Thirst** struck back to life with a vengeance. He accidentally gasped and inhaled _his_ scent, which didn't help matters.

_' Oh gods,_ he thought, _I'm so close_._ All I have to do is lean in_…._just_…_a bit_…_more_…_and I'll be able to taste him_…_flowing down my throat_._ That thick, delicious, __**Bloode**_… _'_

He licked his lips, it was tough with his **Fangs** in the way. His eyes were glazed over, he was in a trance. So overcome was he by his **Thirst** and the scent of **Bloode** before him, he leaned in and opened his mouth as wide as it would go.

----------------------------------------

Bozu is a formal way to call someone who is younger than you, but still in a higher position of power or status. Like –sensei or –sama. You could say Yuuri-bozu as well.

Amor is spelled correctly. It's Latin not French (Amour) but basically means the same thing anyway.

I'm spelling blood with an 'e' for the same reason I'm spelling vampire with a 'y'. I was going to spell thirst with a 'e' as well, but I kept forgetting. X There will be other words in this fic that I will spell strangely..._uniquely_. Such as **Magyk** and **Magykal** and if I decide to give my characters the power of flight, then it shal be spelt **Flyte**…..Yes I got these from the 'Septimus Heap' series….X+

A/N – Sorry to end it hear folks, but cliffhangers keep ppl readin'. R&R 'cause it does make me write faster….or type faster. w.e

I don't think this chap was well written, I don't really like it. I feel that I've rushed things a bit. sighz

I'm also thinking that, when/if I've the time, I'll start writing/typing this other IU KKM fanfic that I thought up before this one. No vamps, but there is Yuuram.


	5. The Voice

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. If I did there'd be tons of yaoi!

And I'll spell the names the way they're spelt in the fansubs.

Title: Love Sucks (Literally) Chapter 5

Author: Me (darksmistress)

Series: Kyou Kara Maou

Rating: uh…PG-13 (this chapter) NC-17 in later chaps.   
Pairing: Mainly Yuuram. Conzak and Gwenter on the side  
Genre: angst, drama, comedy, yaoi  
Chapter: 5/?  
Summary: Yuuri moves to a new town and his life is turned upside down. New school, bishounen, crazy teachers, yaoi, and...Vampyres?!

Warnings! – I am more horny (than usual) while writing this chap, thus the characters'll probably be too. I'll try to keep them IC tho.

PLEASE READ: I'm sorry about the whole underline thing. I didn't realize until those of you who commented on it, so I thank you for that. I don't know why it did that, because it shouldn't have.

Sigh I hate how all the Vampyre songs are evil….

Thanks to:

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem – **Thank you so much for tha compliments! I'm sorry to say that eventually I will be making it….'wrong' as you've put it. (I've a rather kinky brain atop these shoulders of mine) lol it's fun talking like that XP

**Ghaile – **There is not a snowballs chance in **Hell **that would ever make you a bother! I look forward to your reviews, and I'm not sure if I've said this, but they do make me update faster knowing that there are people wanting them. So please keep it up!…if you've the time of course.

**ADarkNightsObsession – **More!? You want _more_?! Lol Oliver Twist. XD anyway….Here you are, Milady. bows I don't like curtseys…

**Contravene431 – **Thank you. I hope soon it'll be more describable as 'smexy' XD….srry ++ I suffer from hotyaoisex-osis…or however it's spelt. I should really ask my doctor, but she scares me.

Fan girl 666 – I thank you for realizing how evil I am. Sheesh. It took someone long enough. Anyway, I _had_ to do a cliffy. I'm sorry to leave it at somewhat of a hot..hot……HOT CHOCOLATE! runs away turns around and comes back srry…chocolate is my anti-drug against Edward Cullen and Yaoi-smex…more like my anti-drug XD. Hope you like this chap more! Death To Haru – Sorry bout tha cliffy! 

----------------------------------------

Recap:

_He then noticed how their noses were merely an inch apart, their breath ghosting and mixing together_._ His eyes widened at the realization, and his __**Thirst**__ struck back to life with a vengeance_._ He accidentally gasped and inhaled his scent, which didn't help matters_.

_' Oh gods, _he thought_, I'm so close_._ All I have to do is lean in_…._just_…_a bit_…_more_…_and I'll be able to taste him…flowing down my throat_._ That thick, delicious, __**Bloode**_…_ '_

_He licked his lips, it was tough with his __**Fangs**__ in the way_._ His eyes were glazed over, he was in a trance. So overcome was he by his __**Thirst**__ and the scent of __**Bloode**__ before him, he leaned in and opened his mouth as wide as it would go_.

----------------------------------------

Wolfram was _really_ beginning to get on his nerves.

Wolfram was bold, somewhat blunt, and stubborn. Surprisingly stubborn.

It wasn't in Yuuri's nature to fight, he tried to avoid it and solve anything he could _without_ one. However he found himself so riled up by the blonde, that he couldn't help it. He kept dishing out retort after insult after comeback. Finally it seemed he got the last word in.

Given the short break of dialogue, he had time to notice just how close they were. His face – he just _knew_ – went pink or even red. As he looked into Wolfram's deep blackening emeralds, he knew that the other boy had noticed their proximity as well.

Suddenly his eyes were completely engulfed in black. Yuuri continued to stare into those orbs – that seemed somewhat glassy? – out of intrigue. _How had they changed color?_ He wondered.

They started to become half lidded, and Yuuri saw Wolfram opening his mouth. Thinking it was another comeback, he started to think of how he could smartly counter it.

His thoughts stopped short when he saw the fangs protruding through that mouth. He saw a red tongue slip out and run itself over those fangs and those cute, rosy lips.

_Wait! Cute?! I do _not_ think they are cu—ho-oly shit! He's leaning in!_

Sure enough, Wolfram began leaning in. Yuuri just stood there, frozen in shock.

_Dear God, he's not going to _kiss_ me is he?!_ For some reason that aroused him more than it repulsed him. _But he's a _guy_ for god's sake!_

Wolfram kept leaning in, but was a bit _too_ _low_, Yuuri thought.

Wait.

Wolfram is a _vampyre_. Wolfram has _fangs_. Vampyres drink _blood_ with their _fangs_. Wolfram is leaning in, but to _low_ to kiss him. His _neck_ is below his mouth.

Realization hit him. Hard. Wolfram was going to bite him.

He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid, but he couldn't move. He wasn't afraid, though. He wasn't stuck out of fear. For some reason he just didn't _want_ to move. He was about to be bitten by a _vampyre_ and possibly _killed_, but he _would not_ move away. He felt it would somehow spoil the atmosphere or something…

Why wasn't he afraid?

He could feel warm breath on his neck now. He began to close his eyes, not wanting them open. Like in a kiss. It was natural to close your eyes when you were kissing….right? Yuuri had never kissed anyone before so he wouldn't know…._SHUT UP!_

He slowly started wrapping his arms around that slender waist. He wanted him to be closer. _Much_ closer.

------W------

The smell was so intense. He was so close. _Nothing_ could stop him.

Not even the arms slowly wrapping around his waist.

He welcomed them, even. They were bringing him closer to that tanned, scrumptious-looking neck.

He brought his hands up to rest on the shoulders that adjoined to that neck. The _broad_ shoulders.

He lapped out his tongue and licked along the hot skin before him. The body to shuddered.

He was completely oblivious to the others in the room. No, he had completely _forgotten_ them. He was so wrapped up in this dream-like reality. It was just him, that scent, and that neck. And those warm, comfortable arms…

He went in for the bite.

"No! Yuuri!" _Damn that Weller_…

But, wait. What was he doing? He was shocked when he opened his eyes and saw what lay before him, felt those warm, welcoming arms tightening around him…then suddenly they were gone. All of it. He found himself falling, and caught himself on his hands and knees.

He took in a breath, noticing how large his fangs had become. He sat back on his knees, and ran his fingertips along them, astounded. He'd never known them to be so _big_ before. Leaving his fingertips at the corner of his mouth, he looked up and around him, wondering if he could get an answer to what happened.

He was surprise to see everyone staring at him in horror.

Except for Yuuri – who was completely dazed and out of it – being completely held up by Conrad's arms. _Wimp_. Conrad seemed to be torn between horror, brotherly concern, and concern for the bundle in his arms.

He got up slowly, because his knees felt weak, and dropped his hands to his sides.

He didn't taste **Bloode**. He could still feel the **Thirst**, too. But…what had he _done_? Why was Yuuri like that, if he hadn't **Bitten** him?

So he asked, "W-What….happened?"

------Y------

Yuuri wasn't quite sure what happened.

He was tightening his grip on the other boy's waist, and in return he felt two, delicate hands resting on his shoulders.

One of his hands started sliding up to the top of Wolfram's back.

He could feel Wolfram pressing against him.

Yuuri, too, had forgotten about the other people in the room, staring at them, wondering what was going to happen.

He felt something hot and wet move up his neck. He gasped and his body couldn't help but shudder.

It was close. He could feel it. _Soon_. Soon 'it' would be done. He didn't know what 'it' was, but something inside him was telling him it was going to happen soon and it was going to feel _good_.

He relaxed his shoulders and neck, but still kept his hold on the blonde.

He thought he heard someone shout. He hadn't even gotten a chance to open his eyes to see who it was before he was being ripped away by two strong arms.

He couldn't even fight or struggle. He felt like a tooth when it had been yanked out of its gum.

Yuuri slowly started coming back to his senses. He could hear voices around him, but felt they weren't important enough to listen to at the moment. He could feel two arms holding him up. They were too _big_. They embraced him completely, engulfed him, if you will. He was quite mad at those arms because they had taken him away from….away from…

Okay, so he didn't quite know what it was, but he wanted it. His whole body was _aching_ for 'it'.

His vision was somewhat blurry, and a fog seemed to be circling around in his head.

Suddenly, '_What have I done?_' cut through the fog. It echoed around in his head.

Huh?

He recognized that voice. He tried opening his eyes to see who was talking, but it seemed to make the **Presence** he could feel fade away. He closed them again. He found himself standing….somewhere. Fog or mist rolled along the floor. Yuuri looked around, but couldn't see anything or anyone. Everything was black. Not complete darkness, but still dark.

'_How could I have lost control so easily _' the voice asked bitterly. Whoever was speaking seemed to be quite self-loathing at the moment.

"Lost control of what?"He wondered.

He thought he heard a gasp.

'_Can you_….._hear me?_' It asked. Yuuri tried looking in the direction of the voice.

"….Yes?" He replied hesitantly. "Should I not be able to? I mean, you are in my head…..right?" He squinted, not being able to see much of anything in the surrounding fog.

The voice sighed an exasperated sigh.

He saw something move in the distance. _I think_… He headed toward it anyway.

"So…who are you?" He asked.

'_You don't know?!_' The voice asked, as though it was as obvious as his own name. He heard the voice mumble '_Geez, you really are a wimp_…' under its breath.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled back. That voice had to belong to Wolfram.

Someone was shaking him, taking him away from the fog. He tried with all his will not to leave. He wanted to stay, no matter how desolate the place was. He felt…_safe_ there.

Suddenly there was bright light in his eyes. He blinked and realized that he was now awake. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment as everyone stared at him.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, not knowing why he was apologizing. Yuuri looked at his feet. He realized he was now sitting in the chair – again – that he was sitting in before. The ache his body had felt for 'it' was now gone.

He felt a hand on his back, and a soothing voice telling him, "It's alright now, Yuuri." He looked up and saw Conrad smiling at him, but there was tremendous concern in his eyes.

"Are _you_ alright?" he asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Yeah. Just sorta tired." Yuuri admitted. Why wouldn't he be?

His body felt heavy as he got up.

"You sure that's all?"

"….Yeah" He may trust Conrad, but he was _not_ going to tell him he was hearing _voices_. "I'm fine, really." – smile – "No harm done."

"Alright, then," He smiled, relieved, but knew Yuuri was keeping something from him. Then he looked over at the headmaster, "Gwendal, we'll have to continue this meeting tomorrow. Yuuri looks dead on his feet. It _is_ getting pretty late after all."

"Hmph. Very well," he turned to Yuuri, "You are to be here no later then one o'clock in the afternoon, alright?"

"Yes sir, thank you" Yuuri gave a small bow. He was relived he could go back to his room. This day was taking a huge toll on him. A Long airplane ride, a new school, vampyres, finding out he's king of the vampyres, then finding out Wolfram's his **Amor**. He sighed. Long day indeed.

When he did, Cheri came over and stuffed his face into her bosom.

"Yuuri-Heika, I so enjoyed meeting with you! I'd love to talk again, so please feel free to call if you have any questions or if you need help! Now, I just remembered a previous engagement I have tonight, so I'll leave you to Conrad and Wolfram. Ciao!" She released him, winked, and walked out the door. If you could call something that sensual _walking_… Yuuri just stared after her.

What did she mean by 'Conrad _and_ Wolfram'?

Gunter came over and glomped him again.

"Oh Heika! It was such an honor to meet you! I hope you're not _too_ mad at Gwen-chan, I know how mean he can be… Please, if you have any questions related to our history, ask me! I'll be in either the library, my classroom, or Gwen-chan's and my room! Although, it doesn't have to be about history, it could be about anything you wish to know! Although maybe not chemistry, I was never to good at it, but I'd happily learn it for you Heika!"

"I…can't breathe!!" Yuuri gasped. Gunter quickly relinquished his hold on Yuuri.

"Oh dear! I've done it again!" he whined and fussed over Yuuri, apologizing like crazy.

"Gunter!" – he became quite – "Really, I'm okay!"

Gunter calmed down, apologized twice more, and went over to talk to Gwendal dejectedly.

"Goodnight, Heika" He looked up to see….Gisela – Yes! that was her name – bowing and walking out of the room.

"Seeya 'round!" Said…Anissina as she waved and also walked out of the room.

He looked over at Wolfram, expecting him to say his goodbyes and leave as well. It was the first time Yuuri had looked at him since that whole……_thing_.

He looked quite upset with himself. When he caught Yuuri looking at him, he straightened up. He seemed to erase any emotion that was showing on his face. Though Yuuri could still see….curiosity(?) in his eyes.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" The blonde demanded.

"You're coming with us?" Yuuri asked, bewildered.

"Wimp. Of course I am. You are heading to the dorms, are you not? Where do you think _I_ live?" He huffed.

"Oh. Right."

Conrad held the door open for them. They all stepped out and Conrad closed the door.

----------------------------------------

A/N – I'm so sorry about the whole under-line thing. I edited this chap, but I still don't really like it. I can't wait to get started on the _real_ story. Explaining all these things and getting the characters and setting all together is hard. And boring…

Yuuri's beginning to hate me…

Me: Don't worry! I'll stop with the fluff and get all the good stuff going soon!

Yuuri: Noooo!!!!!!!!!

Me: You'll be the seme.

Yuuri: Really?

Me: Indeed.

Yuuri: …..With Wolf, right?

Me: Of course! No one else. Wolf will kill me if I let that happen…

Wolf: Of course I would! Yuuri is MINE!

Me: OK. But _you_ are _MINE_!

Wolf: O.O

Yuuri: turns all maou I will not hesitate to take your life if you lay one finger on or one glance at my fiancé!

Me: P.P looks at Wolf

Yuuri: DIE!

Me: dies

Yuuri: ….glares at dead body

Wolf: ….Now who'll finish the fic? I want hot steamy smex! pouts

Me: …..BOO!

Yuuri: Turns back to wimpy self I'm not wimpy! Anyway, how'd you come back to life?

Me: Sings And I will use. A phoenix down. So when I die. I will not frown. :D

Wolf: How many do you have left?

Me: Checks pocket I have…..wait. I will not be fooled into telling you!

Yuuri: T.T You don't have any left do you?

Me: away WOLFRAM WILL SOON BE MINE!! Muahahah-- runs into pole

Wolf: Baka…

Yuuri: glomps Wolf

I'm sorry I was bored……

I beg your forgiveness for my current stupidity. bows


	6. The Proposition

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…yet

Title: Love Sucks (Literally) The Proposition

Author: Me (darksmistress)

Series: Kyou Kara Maou

Rating: uh…PG-13 (this chapter) NC-17 in later chaps.   
Pairing: Mainly Yuuram. Conzak and Gwenter on the side  
Genre: angst, drama, comedy, yaoi  
Chapter: 6/?  
Summary: Yuuri moves to a new town and his life is turned upside down. New school, bishounen, crazy teachers, yaoi, and...Vampyres?!

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for this chap to be updated. I almost finished it, but didn't get a chance to save before my idiotic sister turned the computer off…T.T"

Thanks to:

**Sesshyro – **I'm trying to make it interesting, so I'm glad you think it is!

**Death To Haru –** I'm glad it's not getting worse…-"

**Syuchang – **Thank you! And here's another chap for u!

**Animangafan4ever – **yep Yuuram this chap!

**sHiNiGaMi-ArAsHi1412 – **indeed more Vampyres. Thx for using my wacked up way of spelling it! -

**Yuuram88 – **I'm so glad you loved it!

**Merissala.is.really.mad – **Glad you find it interesting.

**Boe-4eva – **More?! You want MORE!? Ok! -

**ADarkNightsObsession – **Really? You'll give me chocolate? I luv chocolate - can u send it via FedEx? How long will it take to get here? lolz

----------------------------------------

Recap:

"_You're coming with us?" Yuuri asked, bewildered_.

"_Wimp_._ Of course I am. You are heading to the dorms, are you not? Where do you think I live?" He huffed_.

"_Oh_._ Right_._"_

_Conrad held the door open for them_._ They all stepped out and Conrad closed the door_.

----------------------------------------

They all walked together in silence to the dorms. It wasn't a comfortable silence, but it wasn't quite awkward either.

When they got to the doors of the boys' dorm, Conrad stopped.

"This is where I'll depart from you. I live in the teachers' dorms after all. If Yozak gives you any trouble, just tell him to take it up with me," He smiled and waved, "Goodnight Yuuri, Wolfram" He looked at Wolfram and Yuuri _thought_ he saw his lips quiver.

"I know, I know already!" Wolfram whined. Then grabbed Yuuri's arm and pulled him into the dorms with a "Come _on_, you wimp!"

Yuuri was surprised by the contact, because Wolfram had been avoiding him the whole walk back from the school. He simply decided to not make a big deal out of it and to stumble along silently after the blonde.

When they got inside the elevator, Wolfam let go. He pressed the button for the 5th floor, then moved as far away from Yuuri as the small room would allow.

Yuuri broke the silence after three stiffling seconds.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Wolfram wasn't looking too well. His eyebrows were drawn together in what looked to be concentration, and his mouth was set in a small frown of distaste. A couple droplets of sweat had broken out across his face, and his eyes were as dark as ever. Yuuri could swear he wasn't even breathing.

"I'm fine," he snapped.

"Geez, you don't need to be so crabby about it…" Yuuri mumbled.

"I can be whatever I want," he snapped again, then added, "wimp."

"Stop calling me that already!"

The bell rang and the doors opened. For some reason 'saved by the bell' came into Yuuri's head. _Saved from what?_

Yuuri walked out a few steps then looked back. Wolfram was right behind him.

"Is your room this way, too?" He asked.

"No, you wimp, I'm stalking you so I can suck your blood."

"Heh?"

"Yes, you idiot, my room is in this direction," he sighed. "Unfortunately..."

Yuuri decided to let that one slide.

He started off down the hall, Wolfram five or six steps behind him. Yuuri noticed that there were people in the hallway chatting to friends at doors, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall, some others were walking down the hall. Despite all the activity, everything was pretty quiet. Yuuri couldn't hear any of the conversations going on, just a low murmur.

They seemed to walk on unnoticed, no one even turned their head. They had already gotten a look at him that afternoon. Yuuri now remembered how they had treated him earlier. He had just put it off as the 'new student' treatment, but now he knew, they were checking out their new king. He understood, now, why he thought they looked disappointed in seeing him.

Yuuri took a quick glance behind him to notice that Wolfram was still following him.

As they neared the end of the corridor and Yuuri's room, he noticed that there weren't any more people. There were also less doors along the walls.

"The end of the corridors are reserved for royalty, or those with higher status," Yuuri stopped in surprise.

He looked back at Wolfram. "So that's why my room's at the very end? Because I'm the king?"

"Yes." Yuuri began walking again.

"Is your room down here too?

Wolfram sighed. "Why else would I be walking this way?"

"So, your royalty then?"

"Yes." Yuuri turned his head around and gave him a more-information-please look.

Wolfram sighed again. "I'm a prince. The third son of the previous ruler."

"Eeh? Your dad was the previous king? What happened to him?" Yuuri had stopped walking, and was facing toward Wolfram.

"Wimp, not my Father. My _Mother_, Cecile."

"Your mother?!"

"Yes. Now keep it down, you're giving me a headache" Wolfram continued walking past him.

Yuuri stumbled a little to catch up.

"So, if your mother was King…or Queen…or whatever, why am I the king now when she's still alive and capable?" Yuuri wondered.

"She got sick of it." Wolfram said distastefully.

"Huh?"

Wolfram sighed yet again. "She never had any interest or talent with politics. She was merely a figurehead. My uncle, Stoffel, was the one who made all the decisions. Eventually she got sick of it, and begged Shinou to replace her."

"Shinou?"

"He's the first Vampyre King, as well as the founder of this school"

"Whoa! He must be really old!" He though for a second, "…How long do vampyres live for anyway?"

"Shinou's dead, but his soul still guides us. And how long you live depends on your breed."

Deciding to forget about the Shinou issue about the whole 'soul guiding us' thing, Yuuri decided to keep on the topic of 'Vampyric life spans'. "Breed?" he prompted.

"A **Pure** Vampyre lives longer than an **Impure** Vampyre, and an **Impure** Vampyre lives longer than a human." Wolfram had stopped, and taken out a key card. Yuuri noticed they were standing in front of the door three feet away from his.

"Your room's right next to mine!"

"Your observation skills astound me." Wolfram said dully as he swiped the card through the slot and opened his door. His room looked a lot like Yuuri's, just a little smaller. He stepped in, and was about to close the door.

"Wait!" Yuuri said, sticking his foot in the path of the door.

"What?" Wolfram asked, annoyed and frustrated by the still lingering of his **Thirst** and the proximity of the one causing it.

"What's the difference between a **Pure** Vampyre and an **Impure** Vampyre?" Yuuri was getting curious now. And heck, if he was going to be king, he might as well know a bit about his people, right?

Wolfram sighed again.

"A **Pure** Vampyre is a full-blooded Vampyre like myself, and an **Impure** Vampyre is a half-blooded Vampyre like Weller,"

"Eh? Conrad's a half-Vampyre?" _That_ was surprising.

"Yes. His father was _human_."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Yuuri said sourly.

Wolfram glared at Yuuri and stated, "I _hate_ humans." He kicked Yuuri's foot out of the way then shut the door, leaving a stunned Yuuri standing in the hallway.

Yuuri eventually got over it, and walked to his door.

"Brat…" he mumbled. He got out his key card, swiped it and opened his door.

--------------

Yuuri walked in and shut the door. He sighed. He had another long day ahead of him tomorrow.

He walked over to his luggage and rummaged through it until he came out with his pajamas and toiletries bag. He'd unpack the rest later.

He went over and shut the curtains over the large window.

He then changed into his sleepwear, throwing his uniform onto his luggage bags. He'll hang it up tomorrow.

He walked to the bathroom, emptied his toiletries bag, and organized the contents on the counter and shelves. He brushed his teeth, flossed, and washed his face with a really soft facecloth. He'd take a bath or shower tomorrow morning before going to see Gwendal. He was too tired to do it tonight.

When he was done, he went back out to his room. He walked over to the bed and started shoving the throw pillows off onto the floor. He'd pick them up tomorrow.

He opened the drawer on the bedside table without the phone, and found an alarm clock. He stared at the clock. 11:47 pm was what it read in neon red numbers. He sighed and placed it down on top of the table and closed the drawer. He leaned down and tried to figure out how to set the alarm. Eventually, he managed to set it for 8:00 am. He sighed. _Another_ early morning.

He pulled back the covers and got in. It was even comfier _under_ the covers, he noticed. After shifting around a bit, he fell asleep almost immediately.

------W------

As soon as he was rid of that blasted Yuuri, Wolfram went over to his phone and dialed the kitchen. Again.

"Hello, this is the kitchen." A young voice answered.

"Send up four packets off **Blood** to room #99. Type A" He said. No formalities, no manners.

"Y-Yes Lord Bielefeld." The girl's voice mumbled.

"Goodnight" Wolfram said tiredly.

"G-Goodnight, sir" Wolfram hung up. He walked toward the door and opened it just before the kitchen boy knocked.

Shocked, the boy said "H-Here's you order, sir" he was handed a silver tray with four packets of blood and a wine glass.

"Thank you." He took the packets, left the glass and shooed the boy away. The **Blood** was just the way he liked it. Warm.

God, his fangs were already emerging at the sight. _But not as big as they did when I caught the scent of Yuuri,_ He noted. He shut the door.

He couldn't wait any more. The ache was too strong. He held up one of the packets and sank his fangs into it, through the plastic, and into the dark red liquid.As he sucked hungrily, some escaped and dribbled down his chin. He sucked all four packets dry, wiped his mouth and tossed them in the fireplace. He snapped his fingers and used his **Fyre Magyk** to light them on fire. As they crackled and crinkled under the heat, Wolfram got ready for bed. He didn't usually need to sleep, but the **Thirst** always took quite a toll on him, and the **Thirst** he'd been experiencing lately was really exhausting.

------Y------

Yuuri was in that dark, foggy place again. He looked around and strained his ears, wondering if he'd be able to hear that voice again. Nothing.

He sighed, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he was standing in the middle of his room. The curtains were still drawn, so he couldn't tell what time it was. His clock read 00:00.

"Evening," Yuuri whirled around and saw Wolfram standing in his doorway.

"Wolfram?! What are you doing in my room?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram smirked. "The…._door_ was open." he said as he stepped into the room.

Yuuri just watched as Wolfram walked over to him.

"Hmmm…" Wolfram leaned in towards Yuuri's neck.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked nervous and curious.

"That's odd…" Wolfram remarked, leaning in closer and sniffing Yuuri's neck.

"What is? And what are you doing?" Yuuri tried to lean away.

"I can still smell you quite strongly, but it isn't affecting my **Thirst** at all…." Wolfram leaned back and stared into Yuuri's eyes.

"Okay…is that good?" _His eyes are emerald again_…

Wolfram huffed and went over to sit on Yuuri's bed, "For _you_ anyway." He plopped down on the bed, still somehow managing to look graceful.

Yuuri went over and sat down beside Wolfram.

After a few seconds, Wolfram broke the awkward silence with a sigh.

"I can't believe my **Amor** is a wimp like you," He muttered and leaned forward onto his palm.

"Geez! Would you stop calling me that?!" Yuuri whined.

"No," Wolfram said matter-of-factly.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a wimp," he replied.

"I am not!"

Wolfram chuckled, he liked to get this boy riled up. "_Yes_ you are,"

"Well…At least I don't look like a _girl_!" Yuuri countered.

Wolfram frowned, "Hmph. At least I'm _attractive_. And though I may look somewhat _feminine_, I am stronger than most males at this academy," His frown turned into a smirk and he added, "Including _you_, wimp"

"You don't know that!" Yuuri stood up.

"Wimp, have you forgotten? I'm a _Vampyre_," Wolfram stood up lazely, eye-to-eye with Yuuri. "I'm faster than you, and so strong I can snap you in half with the flick of my _pinky_ _finger_." With that, he gave a small melodic laugh.

"Is that anyway to speak to your king?" Yuuri was getting pretty fed up by now.

"You're not officially our king until your sixteen and **Turned**," Wolfram scoffed.

"Turned?" Yuuri asked, his anger dissipating at this new news.

Wolfram sighed. "On your sixteen birthday, you'll become one of _us_. _Then_ you'll officially be our king." Then, with a fake look of pity, added, "Although, Vampyrism can't cure wimpiness I'm sorry to say,"

Yuuri's frustration came back again. "What do I have to do to make you believe I'm not a wimp?!"

"Hmmm…" Wolfram tapped his chin, thinking. "Would you do _anything_?" He turned a small mischievous smile onto Yuuri.

Yuuri was almost afraid to answer. Almost.

"Yes," Then thought a second and added, "Within _reason_, of course…"

"I've an idea, but I don't think you'll go through with it. After all, you're too _wimpy_." Wolfram teased. Oh how he can't wait to see the wimp's face when he tells him what he'd have to do. Wolfram knew Yuuri would never agree.

"What is it?" Yuuri asked angrily.

Wolfram's smile broadened. He leaned in towards Yuuri, so close their noses could almost touch. "_Kiss_ me," He breathed.

----------------------------------------

Sorry to end it here folks! But I feel as though I've made you wait too long as it is for this chapter….but by the time I've uploaded this, I'll have already finished most of Chapter 7!

Next Chapter:

Will Yuuri agree to Wolfram's proposition?

Will Wolfram bite Yuuri?

Find out in: The Taste


	7. The Taste

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…yet

Title: Love Sucks (Literally) The Taste

Author: Me (darksmistress)

Series: Kyou Kara Maou

Rating: uh…PG-13 (this chapter) NC-17 in later chaps.   
Pairing: Mainly Yuuram. Conzak and Gwenter on the side  
Genre: angst, drama, comedy, yaoi  
Chapter: 7/?  
Summary: Yuuri moves to a new town and his life is turned upside down. New school, bishounen, crazy teachers, yaoi, and...Vampyres?!

A/N: I was going to make his dream pretty….erotic. But it would have happened too fast. I'm srry! But I promise it'll happen soon! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I am totally swamped with year-end homework! I'll try my best to update once a week, but it might end up being every two weeks. Sigh. I'll definitely update more frequently during the summer tho!

This chap had the most Reviews, I'm so glad! (although it's probably cause I took so long to update…srry again about that…)

Thanks to:

**Yuuram88 –** Thank you for your continuous commentage! Will Yuuri be a wimp or will he go for it? That is the question…

**ADarkNightsObsession –** Thank you too for your comments! So…what kinda cookies?

**Contravene431 – **Please don't be patient! Ppl who are impatient and comment and tell me to get my ass in motion help me write the fics faster!

**Sesshyro – **Thank you for your continuous comments!

**Death to Haru – **Thank you as well for commenting so much! And what do you mean by _carve_ more? Lolz

**BOE-4eva –** Yeah Yuuri!! Jump him!!!! Lol I love your reviews

**sHiNiGaMi-ArAsHi1412 – **I can't say…

**Fan Girl 666 –** Thank you for commenting so much! Thank you also for saying my chap was awesome - blushes

**Ghaile** – lol, sometimes it takes me a while to understand what you're saying -. Thank you for your comments, they make me laugh and put me in a good mood!

**IceFireAngel** – Yeah, I usually wait till the latest chap to review as well. And I was wondering what you meant by errors? If there are some, I'd like to fix them. Thank you for your lovely compliments!

**Naruto101Lov** – Yay! So glad you love it!

ChibiLover – I agree, yaoi and vampyres are an awesome combo! 

**Phantome101** – Sorry for making you wait so long!

----------------------------------------

Recap:

Yuuri's frustration came back again. "What do I have to do to make you believe I'm not a wimp?!"

"Hmmm…" Wolfram tapped his chin, thinking. "Would you do _anything_?" He turned a small mischievous smile onto Yuuri.

Yuuri was almost afraid to answer. Almost.

"Yes," Then thought a second and added, "Within _reason_, of course…"

"I've an idea, but I don't think you'll go through with it. After all, you're too _wimpy_." Wolfram teased. Oh how he can't wait to see the wimp's face when he tells him what he'd have to do. Wolfram knew Yuuri would never agree.

"What is it?" Yuuri asked angrily.

Wolfram's smile broadened. He leaned in towards Yuuri, so close their noses could almost touch. "_Kiss_ me," He breathed.

----------------------------------------

Did he hear that right? Wolfram wanted him to……_kiss_ him?! He wasn't so sure about anything at the moment. The scent of Wolfram's breath made his head swim. It took a lot to not lean in and actually kiss him right then and there.

"You want me to…..to _kiss_ you?" He asked, somewhat dazed.

"That is correct," Wolfram breathed again.

"N-No way." Yuuri stepped back, shaking his head. Away from Wolfram and his entrancing eyes, voice, breath, _everything_.

Wolfram knew he would say no, but for a second there, he thought the wimp would actually go through with it.

Wolfram pouted teasingly. "Am I not your type?" he asked.

"No _guy_ is my type!" Yuuri objected.

"It's just a kiss," Wolfram sighed, acting disappointed.

"Yeah, but…." Yuuri didn't finish, but instead looked away.

"But?" Wolfram asked. Then a comprehending look came into his eyes and he smirked once more. "Oh! I see. It'd be your _first_ kiss, wouldn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question, Wolfram knew it to be true.

"So what?" Yuuri asked angrily.

"Nothing. I knew you were too much of a wimp to actually kiss somebody." Wolfram said flippantly.

"Stop calling me that already!" Yuuri said loudly.

Wolfram looked at him, still smirking, "You know what you have to do."

Yuuri seemed about ready to erupt, then suddenly he deflated. Defeated.

_Is it that bad to kiss a guy? One kiss won't hurt, right? It's not like it'll _mean_ anything_… Yuuri sighed.

"……..fine." He growled, averting his gaze. Wolfram stared at him, shocked.

Yuuri turned to look at him. "What? Did you change your mind?" he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Wolfram blinked and regained his self-confidence. "No, I haven't." He faced Yuuri full on, hands now at his sides. Yuuri stared right back at Wolfram. "Well? I'm waiting."

"Um…..could you close your eyes? It's sort of weird having you stare at me like that…" Wolfram sighed and muttered a 'wimp' under his breath, but closed his eyes and waited.

Yuuri took a deep breath and stepped towards Wolfram. _Ok_._ You can do this_._ Just lean in quickly and get it over with_. _One small kiss and he'll stop calling you a wimp_. He told himself.

Then he realized something and stopped his advances.

"Wait a minute." He said, contemplating.

Wolfram opened his eyes and crossed his arms. "What now, wimp?" he huffed.

Yuuri, caught up in his thoughts, missed the insult. "What would be the point in me kissing you?" he asked accusingly.

"What are you talking about? The whole reason was to prove you weren't a wimp, _remember_?" _Shinou, this is getting tiring_… Wolfram thought.

"I know _that_. The problem is that this is just a dream, right? So even if I do kiss you, it won't do me any good." Yuuri stated.

"You sure it's a dream?" Wolfram asked, completely unamused. "Why don't you _pinch_ yourself or something?"

"Fine! Then I can finally wake up from this nightmare!" So, Yuuri went ahead and pinched his arm.

Nothing happened.

"Nightmare, huh?" Wolfram sat down on the bed, bored but somewhat amused at Yuuri's naivety.

"But I don't remember waking up…" Yuuri mumbled, rubbing his arm. He pinched too hard and it hurt.

Wolfram sighed and leaned forward on his hand. "So, are you still going to go through with my proposal? Or have you wimped out already?"

Yuuri made a small growling noise in his throat. "One kiss and you'll stop calling me a wimp?" He wanted to make sure he wasn't embarrassing himself for nothing.

"Yes" Wolfram clarified, bored. He stood up once more, crossing his arms and closed his eyes.

"You sure you won't change your mind?" Yuuri asked, hopeful.

"No."

Yuuri sighed. "A-Alright then…"

He leaned in slowly, hesitantly. When he was barely a centimeter away from Wolfram's lips, he took a deep breathe, preparing himself. Then he leaned in the rest of the way and quickly pecked Wolfram on the lips. He stepped back, a slight smile on his face. He had done it!

He looked up, confused, when he heard a snuffle or a muffle or whatever.

Wolfram stood there, with his hand over his mouth and his eyes pinched together. He looked like he was about to puke or somethi—

Suddenly Wolfram lost it, and started laughing hysterically. Yuuri just stared at him in puzzlement.

"What?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram, between bouts of laughter, gasped out, "Was that..._it_?"

"What do you mean 'was that _it_?' !?" Yuuri asked somewhat pissed.

Wolfram's giggles and chuckles eventually subsided. He straightened up and looked at Yuuri with a smug smirk on his face. "I mean, you wimp, that _that_ wasn't a kiss." He stated.

"Hey! You can't call me that anymore! That was the deal," Yuuri said, now thoroughly pissed at being duped. "And what do you mean that that wasn't a kiss?"

"The deal was, you kiss me and I'll stop calling you a wimp. But you never _kissed_ me. All you did was give me a small _peck_," Wolfram explained in a matter-of-fact voice.

"That wasn't a peck or whatever! That was a kiss! The deal is still on!" Yuuri knew it was a peck, but still, it had taken everything he had to do just _that_.

"Humph. You probably don't even know what a real kiss _is_," Wolfram said smugly, smirk still in place.

A small growl of frustration came forth from Yuuri's throat. "Oh ya? So what _is_ a 'real kiss'?" Yuuri shot back.

"You really want to know?" Wolfram's expression changed to boredom. He uncrossed one of his hands and inspected his nails thoughtfully. He re-crossed his arms, and stared hard at Yuuri. "You're too much of a wimp. I don't think you'd be able to handle it."

"Try me," Yuuri growled out. He was getting pretty fed up and wasn't thinking too clearly anymore. At his words, Wolfram's smirk re-appeared.

"Alright then." Wolfram un-crossed his arms yet again, stepping closer to Yuuri so that they were once more just an inch away from each other. Yuuri didn't back down. He _couldn't_ back down. He _had_ to prove himself.

Wolfram noted irritably that Yuuri was taller than him. Just by a little bit, but still taller.

Wolfram snaked his left arm around Yuuri's waist, bringing their bodies closer, he brought his right hand up to the back of Yuuri's head.

"_This_ is a kiss," He breathed huskily before pulling Yuuri's head down and covering his lips with his own. He had instinctively closed his eyes, so Wolfram had no idea what Yuuri's reaction was. Yuuri was quite surprised at the blond's sudden actions. His eyes had been open in surprise for a couple seconds, but then they slowly closed shut. He then pushed back into the kiss hesitantly.

Wolfram took it as encouragement and slipped his tongue out of his mouth. He slowly started seducing Yuuri's lips, coaxing them to open. Slowly, Yuuri opened them, inviting Wolfram into his mouth. Wolfram entered slowly, knowing the wimp would get too scared if he suddenly started ravishing his mouth. Just so you know, it was quite hard not too. When Wolfram had received his first taste of the other boy, an ache, much like that of the **Thirst**, washed through him. His whole body tingled with excitement and….something else Wolfram had never felt before.

Yuuri slowly began to work his way out of his own mouth, wanting to explore a bit of the blond's mouth as well. Yuuri experienced the exact feeling Wolfram had when he tasted his mouth. The difference being; Yuuri didn't have as much self-control as Wolfram.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram trying to pull him closer, but their bodies were already crushed together. He immediately took initiative of the kiss, tilting his head and adjusting the angle of his mouth to get deeper into that hot, wet, delicious cavern that was Wolfram's mouth.

Wolfram had stopped his explorations (much to his own disappointment) to allow Yuuri access. The young prince was quite surprised when Yuuri suddenly returned the kiss with a fervor that he had not expected from the wimpy king. Teeth mashed together in inexperience, tongues clashed to gain control, hands moved to explore new found territory. Yuuri would occasionally break the kiss to draw a breath of air when the burning in his lungs became too great, but than he would quickly return to Wolfram's mouth. Wolfram didn't need to breathe, he could hold his breath for over six hours.

All thought had left Yuuri's mind. His only objective was getting more of that taste that had eluded him all his life. Wolfram tasted so….so……indescribable!

Like, try describing the color blue….

Without using the word 'blue' or 'the color of'……

See?

In fact, Yuuri had completely forgotten that he was kissing another guy. The feel of that warm body, those delicate hands, those soft lips, that wet tongue…..his senses were overloaded with pleasure but still he wanted _more_. He never knew kissing someone would be so, well, _awesome_!

He had a fleeting thought, _'Does the rest taste as good?'_. The next time he came up for air, he went back down on Wolfram's lower lip and started nibbling and sucking it. A small moany gasp escaped Wolfram's mouth, which only served to boost Yuuri's confidence. He moved away from Wolfram's mouth and started kissing, licking, nibbling, and sucking on Wolfram's jaw bone, earlobe and then down to his neck. Wolfram _did_ taste good everywhere.

Wolfram bucked his hips against Yuuri's, alerting him to his growing erection. That small jolt of pleasure at the contact was so strong that it made everything Yuuri could see go black. The next thing he knew, he was lying on his bed, panting, in the dark, with _really_ tight pajama pants on. Wolfram was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, shit." He said aloud, realizing it had all been a dream. He untangled himself from his sheets and hobbled over to the bathroom. He had to take care of some matters…

----------------------------------------

Yet again I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've started chapter 8, so hopefully I'll have it posted soon!


	8. The Deal

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…yet

Title: Love Sucks (Literally) The Deal  
Author: Me (darksmistress)  
Series: Kyou Kara Maou  
Rating: uh…PG-13 (this chapter) NC-17 in later chaps.   
Pairing: Mainly Yuuram. Conzak and Gwenter on the side  
Genre: angst, drama, comedy, yaoi  
Chapter: 8/?  
Summary: Yuuri moves to a new town and his life is turned upside down. New school, bishounen, crazy teachers, yaoi, and...Vampyres?!

A/N: Like I said, this is my first yaoi fanfic. It's actually my first sexual piece of writing _ever_. So if it totally sucks, I'm sorry and please let me know so I can try and improve. And if it's actually pretty good, let me know so I'll have more confidence.

Thanks to:

**Znj77 – **S'ok that you love me…as long as you're a guy. Although I don't think guys would make it known that they read this stuff…so as long as it's not love-love, it's ok! - …..haha….I'm so weird --"…

**Chibilover – **Yay! For sexy yaoiness!!!

**Naruto101lov – **Hopefully there _will_ be lemon soon! I want it as much as you guys do, but I can't just put it in right away cause then the story wouldn't make much sense… sigh

Yuuram88 – Thank you for thinking it's amazing! 

**IceFireAngel – **Whew that's a relief then about tha errors…

**Phantome101 – **Well, you don't have to wait anymore!

**Contravene431 – **OK! I shall hurry!

**BOE-4eva – **Yuuri thinks it was a dream….but was it really? Find out this chapter! (lol that sounds like a stupid promo)

**sHiNiGaMi-ArAsHi1412 – **'Out of here'? OMG! Does that mean you're stuck in my computer!? Cool!

**The Solemn Fool – **Thank you for commenting!

**Sesshyro** – Lol tasty… That's an awesome way to describe it

**Fan Girl 666 –** Full out kisses are always awesome when it's between Yuuri and Wolfram. -

**ADarkNightsObsession – **Vanilla bean cake? Never tried that before…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recap:

Wolfram bucked his hips against Yuuri's, alerting him to his growing erection. That small jolt of pleasure at the contact was so strong that it made everything Yuuri could see go black. The next thing he knew, he was lying on his bed, panting, in the dark, with _really_ tight pajama pants on. Wolfram was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, shit." He said aloud, realizing it had all been a dream. He untangled himself from his sheets and hobbled over to the bathroom. He had to take care of some matters…

----------------------------------------

He went into the bathroom and shut the door. He thought for a second, then undressed and got into the bathtub, throwing his clothes to the floor. If he was going to have to clean up afterward, already being in the tub made things a lot easier. _'Might as well take my shower now'_. He closed the shower curtain, he cringed as the metal rings scraped loudly across the metal bar. He hesitantly turned on the shower. The spray started up with such noise that Yuuri thought for sure he would wake everyone up. Why did everything have to be so much louder in the dark of night?

Despite it being a dream, the taste that had excited him so much still lingered in his mouth, on his lips. He licked them, getting a small jolt of pleasure at the taste. Had it really been a dream? He sighed.

Using soapy suds, the hot water, the taste that still lingered, as well as the few memories of the blond he had, Yuuri slowly came with a muffled cry. He had shoved his fist in his mouth when he felt himself getting close; he didn't want to wake anyone up with a scream, if they weren't up already. That would be _way_ too embarrassing. He cleaned himself off, dressed, and went back to bed. He felt dirty and ashamed.

Before he fell asleep, a dreaded thought flew across his mind. A _guy_ had just aroused him, and he had used _him_ to pleasure himself. _'Damnit!' _Yuuri cursed and kicked himself mentally. '_I am _not _gay!!_'

He eventually fell back asleep. His dreams were haunted with pictures of Wolfram, but none like the first, none as arousing, none as _interactive_.

------W------

Little did Yuuri know, Wolfram had also awoken sprawled across his bed, panting, and a growing tent in his pants.

He laid his arm across his face, covering his eyes, and sighed. "_Dear_ _Shinou_…" he whispered to himself. That was something he had never thought would happen.

------Y------

Yuuri awoke early that morning to continuous knocking on his door. Groaning, he rolled over and looked at his clock. 7:01 am. It was too early to wake up after the night he had had. He rolled back over and pulled a pillow over his head. _Maybe they'll go away_. The knocking stopped and Yuuri relaxed. Suddenly the pillow was being ripped out of Yuuri's grip, as well as the covers. Yuuri looked up just in time to be blinded by the morning light strewing through the window. He covered his eyes.

"C'mon! Get up! We're going to be late!" a voice he knew very well barked at him.

"Nyuh?" Yuuri hadn't had enough sleep to answer in full sentences. His eyes adjusted and he made out someone standing at the foot of his bed, hands on their hips. That someone was Wolfram. Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise. A memory of the night's activities flashed through his mind, Yuuri quickly squashed it back down before he could react to it. He groaned again. "Why're you here so early, Wolfram?"

"Gwendal decided that you'll tour your classes today. That way you'll at least know where they are and such. He stuck me as your guide. Now get up! We're going to be late!" Wolfram threw some clothes in Yuuri's dazed face. "Get dressed. And be quick about it."

Yuuri groggily got up and went to the bathroom. Wolfram sent him a puzzling look. "I don't really like an audience." He explained, too sleepy to be embarrassed. He went into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Humph. Whatever." Wolfram muttered under his breath.

After getting dressed, taking care of business, washing his face and brushing his teeth, Yuuri came out. He came out wearing beige khaki pants and a white long-sleeved shirt with an open-front black t-shirt on top. "You sure this okay?"

"It's fine" Wolfram stated. Yuuri looked Wolfram over. He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a red t-shirt that fit quite snugly on his frame. His hair glowed in the morning sunlight as it tilted and reflected off of it. Wolfram reached up and brushed a couple of stray strands of hair away from his face. "What?" he asked somewhat self-consciously. Yuuri realized he had been gawking. "Nothing." He said quickly and headed out the door. Then he stopped and turned back around. "What about breakfast?" Wolfram was about to protest but stopped when he heard the black-haired boy's stomach growl. He sighed. "Ok. But get something you can eat quickly. I don't like being tardy." Yuuri giggled a little. "What now?" Wolfram asked, annoyed. "Well….It's just that hearing someone so young using the word 'tardy' is just sorta funny." Yuuri explained.

"I'm almost six times your age. I may be young for a Vampyre, but certainly not as a human." Wolfram scoffed.

Yuuri stopped. "Six times?! How old _are_ you?"

"I turned 82 in June," Wolfram said proudly. (1)

"82!!??" Yuuri exclaimed. "Geez, you're like a senior citizen!"

"Gee, Thanks." Wolfram huffed with a roll of his eyes.

Yuuri headed over to the phone and ordered some toast and jam. Something quick, just like Wolfram had asked.

"Do you want anything?" he called over his shoulder to Wolfram.

"No thanks. Not hungry." Replied the blond.

"Ok."

A minute later, and Yuuri's toast arrived. Wolfram, not wanting to wait for him to eat, lightly shoved Yuuri out the door, toast in hand. They walked down the hall silently. Well, except for Yuuri munching on his toast. To Wolfram it was quite loud and disgusting because of his super hearing. He simply frowned and did his best to ignore it. Eventually Yuuri finished, licking the jam off his thumb. A comfortable silence ensued. They walked on. (To slowly, if you asked Wolfram)

When they were about to get into the elevator, a thought struck Yuuri and he hesitated.

"What is it? I can't hold the doors open all day, and we're late as it is!" Wolfram chided.

Yuuri stared at the floor. "Um, Is it ok, I mean….are _you_ going to be ok?" He looked into Wolfram's eyes at the last bit. He could see some confusion in his eyes so he tried to explain. He averted his gaze as he spoke. "It's just that yesterday…..my scent…really affected you…"

Wolfram stared back in surprise for a couple seconds before huffing. "One of the reasons – beside me being in your class – that Gwendal chose _me_ to escort you, was because he thought it would be a good way to help me get used to your smell." Yuuri looked up and this time Wolfram was the one who averted his gaze. "So that nothing like yesterday happens again….." Yuuri could see so much self-loathing on Wolfram's face when he said that, it made his chest hurt. Wolfram then changed his face back to his 'bratty (but beautiful) prince' face, so no true emotion showed through.

"Hurry up already!" He scowled. Yuuri quickly jumped into the elevator, Wolfram shutting the doors behind him. In the elevator, Yuuri noticed that Wolfram wasn't as uncomfortable-looking as he was the other night, and sighed in relief.

-------------

The tour went on without any problems. Yuuri merely sat in the back and observed. Afterward, he was introduced to his various teachers. It turned out, a couple of the people he had met yesterday were also his teachers.

Conrad (of course) was his gym teacher. He said he would play some baseball with Yuuri, and individually teach Yuuri how to wield a sword. They made plans to go for a run every morning before classes.

Anissina was to be his science teacher, which scared Yuuri greatly when he got a look at her laboratory.

Gunter, the lavender-haired man, was to be Yuuri's teacher in language, history, social studies, customs, geography, and anything else of that sorts. Quite a lot of classes to the dread of Yuuri and the excitement of his teacher.

Gunter's daughter, Gisela, was to teach him all about sex (!), health and the Vampyre anatomy. After they had left, Yuuri had asked Wolfram why he had to learn about their anatomy.

"Because Vampyres have different abilities and advanced senses then humans." He explained.

"Abilities?" Yuuri asked, hoping Wolfram would elaborate.

Wolfram smirked and disappeared. Suddenly, Yuuri felt hot breath on his neck.

"Yes, such as great speed." Yuuri then felt Wolfram stiffen against him. Between gritted teeth, Wolfram said, "Shit. Yuuri, walk away from me slowly, alright?" Yuuri obliged and cautiously walked away from the blond. When he got about seven feet away, he turned around slowly. Wolfram had his eyes closed and was concentrating greatly. His posture eventually relaxed and he opened his eyes. He looked apologetically at Yuuri. "Sorry, that was stupid of me. I shouldn't have gotten so close."

Yuuri merely said "S'ok."

As they were walking back down the hallway to their rooms, something caught Yuuri's attention. He stopped walking.

"Ne, Wolfram?"

"What?" Wolfram asked tiredly.

"You haven't insulted me all day…" Yuuri said suspiciously.

Wolfram smirked and started walking to his room. Over his shoulder he said, still smiling, "We did have a deal, didn't we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know Wolfram's real birthday so I just took a guess. If you happen to know what it is, please message me or comment!!

A/N: I'm posting this right when I finished it, so I haven't really looked over it. Later, when I do, if it sucks, I may choose to rewrite it.

Next chapter:

What? _What?!_ Wasn't it all a dream? And what do you mean 'Vampyre telepathy'?!

Find out what happened (happens) next chapter: The Embarrassment (might change title)


	9. The Nightmare

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…yet

Title: Love Sucks (Literally) The Nightmare  
Author: Me (darksmistress)  
Series: Kyou Kara Maou  
Rating: uh…PG-13 (this chapter) NC-17 in later chaps.   
Pairing: Mainly Yuuram. Conzak and Gwenter on the side  
Genre: angst, drama, comedy, yaoi  
Chapter: 9/?  
Summary: Yuuri moves to a new town and his life is turned upside down. New school, bishounen, crazy teachers, yaoi, and...Vampyres?!

A/N: I've just one major project left to do that's due on the eighteenth, then I'll hopefully be able to update much more quickly!

While writing this chapter, I had a block so I started watching the much music countdown. I caught the last five songs and got darkly inspired.

note Maou!Yuuri in this story is evil. Just so you know.

Playlist: During Yuuri's dream – "Never too late" by Three Days Grace

Thanks to:

**Phantome101** – Whew! Thx.

Yuuram88 – Well, I hopefully plan to keep this story going for a long time. I hate when anime/manga/fanfics end…. But I don't want this story to get boring either. Hmm, any plot twist suggestions for later reference?

**Misoka Mine** – Thx for making your presence known! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**Sesshyro** – Well, it was either her or Gunter…..

**Fan Girl 666** – Well, laughing supposed to be healthy for you. I myself am a speed-reading freak. glad to know I'm not alone! And I'm so glad you like my story so much!

**BOE-4eva** – OMG! Um, waves fan over face Please wake up! I can't afford to be sued! ……. . "

**Miaceves** – lol, what's 'geat'?

**IceFireAngel **– Nah, I couldn't make their first kiss a dream.

**Contravene431** – Yes the 'dream' was part of the telepathy. Wolfy explains in this chap.

- Thanks for reviewing, here's tha update!

**Death To Haru** – Sorry about that…. If you do go crazy, would you still read? Cause if I impair your reading, I'd feel terrible.

**ADarkNightsObsession** – Pokemon rules! Nah, jk. I'd have to say this was the largest review I've had so far! And I'll have a raspberry pie with chocolate ice cream on the side plz! -

**Ghaile** – Thank you! -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recap:

"Ne, Wolfram?"

"What?" Wolfram asked tiredly.

"You haven't insulted me all day…" Yuuri said suspiciously.

Wolfram smirked and started walking to his room. Over his shoulder he said, still smiling, "We did have a deal, didn't we?"

----------------------------------------

Yuuri just stood there a moment as Wolfram's words sank in. As realization hit, Yuuri's eyes widened. He then became a spluttering oaf.

"Huh? Bu--…I…You!…Dream…No?…But the kis--…..!" Yuuri turned pale. _If Wolfram knew about the deal we made, then it couldn't have been a dream! That means that I actually made out with Wolfram! Who's a guy! Like me! But, two guys shouldn't be together! It's just plain wrong! But he did taste _really_ good_…_and it hadn't felt too bad either_…_Dear god, am I gay?!_…._is Wolfram gay? At least he won't call me a wimp anymore_…_But he took my first kiss! A guy took my first god damn kiss_._ Oh maaaaaan_. _I _must_ be gay_._ Why on Earth did I kiss him if I thought it was a dream? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

As Yuuri's thoughts ran through his head, he slowly fell deeper and deeper into a pit of despair. He hadn't realized that he had dropped down to his knees. Wolfram had stopped and was just watching Yuuri have a mental breakdown. It was quite entertaining after all. Eventually Wolfram heaved a sigh of tired annoyance. He went over, dug around in the king's pocket until producing the card key, picked Yuuri up, opened Yuuri's door, and carried him bridal-style into his room. He gently dropped Yuuri down on the bed, to try and give him a jolt out of his self-horror. It did the trick.

"Huh? Wha?" Yuuri said, frantically looking around.

"You're in your room." Wolfram clarified. He sat down on the bed and waited for Yuuri to calm down. Eventually Yuuri gave a defeated sigh and sank back onto his bed.

"You done?" Wolfram asked.

"Yeah…" Yuuri stared up at the curtain surrounding his bed.

"Alright then. Goodnight." Wolfram got up to leave.

Yuuri grabbed his wrist. "Wait! H-How…was it……_not_ a dream?" Yuuri spluttered out.

Wolfram sat down on the bed, defeated. "Telepathy." He said.

"Telepathy?" Yuuri asked quizzically. He didn't realize that he hadn't let go of Wolfram's wrist yet.

"Yes. Two **Amors** can telepathically talk to each other. We call it **Speeke**. That's what happened in Gwendal's office. Although, with humans, they're usually not powerful enough for it to work. It seems it works best when you're not completely conscious. I _guess_ you could call last night a dream, except your sub-conscious mind didn't create it for you. We were in a place that only we – you and I – can go. Once you become more powerful or practiced at it, we could talk like we were using a telephone, or even like we were in the same room. The distance doesn't really matter, but some things are more prominent and detailed the closer we are." Wolfram explained, Yuuri blushing at the last part.

"So, can all **Amors** do it?"

"Yes, all **Vampyre** ones at least. It usually doesn't work until both **Amors** have been **Turned**, but it isn't completely rare for a human and a **Vampyre** to be able to **Speeke** to each other, just…highly unlikely." Continued Wolfram.

"Um…The first night I got here….Did you enter my dreams?" Yuuri asked.

"No. The first time I entered your dreams was last night." Wolfram replied.

"Huh." Silence ensued.

Wolfram was about to get up so he could go back to his room, but something was stopping him. "Um…Could you please let go of me now?"

"Huh?" Yuuri looked down to where he was still grasping Wolfram's wrist. He blushed and let go. "Yeah sorry…" Wolfram got up and walked toward the door. He opened it but stopped and turned around.

"You know how you lost control last night?" Wolfram asked blatantly. Yuuri blushed even deeper and looked away.

"Yeah……sorry…" He mumbled.

"When you become a **Vampyre**, my **Bloode** will taste even better." He said with a smirk and walked out of the room, closing the door soundlessly behind him.

----------------------------------------

Yuuri started his first official day of class tomorrow, so he figured he may as well get a good nights sleep. He changed, set his alarm, and got into bed.

Before he dozed off a thought crossed his mind. _' Will Wolfram be in my dreams tonight? '_

------Y------

_Yuuri found himself in a large, white space, with no end in sight. He started walking around. After a moment, he spotted a silhouette in the distance. He ran after it, expecting it to be Wolfram._

_When he got close enough, he saw that it wasn't Wolfram at all, but a figure clad in black. The figure turned around, and Yuuri found himself staring yet again at his copy. He stopped in surprise._

_Slowly, his copy turned around and smiled gently. The smile seemed sincere. He wasn't warped like when Yuuri had last seen him, it was just a replica of himself. His copy turned himself all the way around – so that he was facing Yuuri completely – and started walking toward him, smile still in place. _

_"Hello again." He said. The smile reached his voice, which sounded exactly like Yuuri's._

_But then his smile faded and became a small pout. "Why didn't you come when I asked you too?" He asked, but then lightened. "Ah! It doesn't matter. You're here now, after all." The smile was back in place, but it was…different. His copy continued his advance toward Yuuri._

_Yuuri then noticed that the world around him was slowly turning black, like paper absorbing spilled ink. He looked back at his copy, who was changing once more, and was only five steps away from him now. Fear crept into him and he stepped back._

_"Don't move." The voice was no longer gentle, but commanding. Yuuri stopped his fearful retreat, unable to move. The copy finally stopped in front of Yuuri, smirking maliciously. _

_In one quick movement, Yuuri found himself pressed up against an invisible wall, wrists held high above his head. He whimpered in pain at the tight grip. Realizing he had closed his eyes, he opened them hesitantly. All he could see were two dark slits of ebony black. He gasped._

_"It'll all be over soon…" The voice whispered in his ear. With his free hand, he yanked Yuuri's neck to the side, and Yuuri caught a glimpse of two long fangs. His eyes widened in horror and fear. He watched as those fangs slowly got closer and closer to his now-exposed neck. He whimpered again and closed his eyes as he felt the points on his flesh, before they sunk in. His copy's mouth violently started biting and devouring Yuuri's flesh. Yuuri screamed in pain, horror, and fear._

_"AAAHHHHHRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

God! I couldn't think of anything to put into this chapter after the telepathy part. I may have to do a time forward soon…you know, like "Three months later…" or whatever…… sigh

All my plot twists and stuff happens when Yuuri becomes a **Vampyre**…

Speaking of which, please answer my poll:

1. Should Yuuri's **Wings** (when he's **Turned**) be:

Retractable (They go back into his back and aren't seen)

Resizable (They're always out, just really small when he's not using them)

I don't think it's a spoiler….sorry if it is. Please let me know your opinion, okay?

Oh! And if you can figure out a cool way to spell 'wings', I'm open for ideas…


	10. The Figure

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…yet

Title: Love Sucks (Literally) The Figure  
Author: Me (darksmistress)  
Series: Kyou Kara Maou  
Rating: uh…PG-13 (this chapter) NC-17 in later chaps.   
Pairing: Mainly Yuuram. Conzak and Gwenter on the side  
Genre: angst, drama, comedy, yaoi  
Chapter: 10/?  
Summary: Yuuri moves to a new town and his life is turned upside down. New school, bishounen, crazy teachers, yaoi, and...Vampyres?!

A/N: Ah! Chapter 10 and I already have 99 reviews!!!! That's almost a 100!!! Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me. And since it's now summer and I'm no longer plagued with homework, unless I get writers block, I'll be able to update much faster!!

Thanks to:

Yuuram88 – Thanks for your opinion 'bout the wings! Anyway, Yuuri gets turned on his 16th birthday, so depending on how things go, it could take a while or I'll just fast-forward and do it. Although, I do have an alternate timeline in my head where he accidentally gets turned early, but I'm not too keen about it….Well, good luck with your exams! 

Tartaria – It's nice to hear from you! Thank you about your opinion for the wings.

AoiYume-Sama – Was that a shriek of fear? Or something else? Thank you for commenting!

Sesshyro – Huge wings, huh? The easier to kidnap Wolfram with…lol

Fan Girl 666 – Sorry bout tha cliffy!

Asukann – Wow! What a long review! Thx so much for commenting and giving me ideas about 'wings' I'll probably use Wyngs or Wyngz. The tattoo was an awesome idea, I'll consider it. - Oh! I don't mind if ppl babble, my reviews are the only human-related e-mail I get. "

IceFireAngel – Thanks for your opinion! And it wasn't dumb, I really do appreciate the help!

Wizshan the Bloody Rose – Yea, srry that it was so short…Thank u as well for answering the poll!

Merissala. – Wow! So many suggestions! Thank you! And, yea, I love that part too.

ADarkNightsObsession – Semi-sweet milk chocolate plz! Oh! And can u send me tha recipe? Pwease? 99…lol…

BOE-4eva – Yay! For Wolfie being a sex god!! (cause it's soooo true!)

Death To Haru – Even if it'll make you read more, I really do hope you won't go insane. I'd feel so guilty seeing you in a straight jacket, or rocking back and forth, or whatever you do when u go insane. Me, I start running around squealing like a starved and rabid yaoi-fangirl.

WAT2DO – I don't really understand your review, but thx anyway!

Chibilover – Of course I'll continue! Well, until I get writer's block…

Phantome101 – Yes, I am extremely sorry for the short chapter!

LaDyPnAi – Here's more!

Alice22 – Thx for tha review Alice! Maybe they'll go all the way in both… :3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recap:

"_It'll all be over soon…" The voice whispered in his ear. With his free hand, he yanked Yuuri's neck to the side, and Yuuri caught a glimpse of two long fangs. His eyes widened in horror and fear. He watched as those fangs slowly got closer and closer to his now-exposed neck. He whimpered again and closed his eyes as he felt the points on his flesh, before they sunk in. His copy's mouth violently started biting and devouring Yuuri's flesh. Yuuri screamed in pain, horror, and fear._

_"AAAHHHHHRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"_

----------------------------------------

Wolfram awoke with a jolt. _' Yuuri! '_

He didn't understand it, but something was telling Wolfram that Yuuri was in trouble and in great pain. He quickly clambered out of bed and ran out into the hall. He ran to Yuuri's door and began pounding on it.

"Yuuri! Yuuri! Open up, you wimp!" His calls became more desperate as no answer came to him. Even though he was immensely strong, he wouldn't be able to break down – or 'forcibly open' as he liked to call it – Yuuri's door, because it was made to protect the king from Vampyre Hunter attacks.

Wolfram stopped his banging and inhaled a deep, calming breath. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

He entered what was called his and Yuuri's **Roume**, but it was completely black. (the **Roume** is the place **Amors** go mentally to **Speeke** to one another)

_This sure as hell better not be some feeble nightmare._ He thought, when he really hoped it was, but the growing pain in his chest made it highly unlikely.

He concentrated harder to try and make it lighter, to change the scenery as he was supposed to be able to do. For all his efforts he merely received a small glow. He growled in frustration, but ran forward as he heard cries and whimpers of pain.

Wolfram had seen many surprising, insane, gruesome, unlikely, and impossible things in his eighty-two year-long life, but never – never – would he have expected to see what he saw in front of him in that moment. As he approached, he could see two figures – one obviously Yuuri – embraced together. His breath hitched and he froze when he saw Yuuri's condition. His eyes were glazed, tears ran down his face, blood was splattered all over him, and he was even paler than Wolfram. Sucking, gurgling, and gnawing sounds could be heard emanating from the unknown figure as he feasted hungrily on Yuuri's flesh.

Yuuri shakily and weakly brought up his arm, reaching out to Wolfram. He could barely talk with his mouth full of blood and his throat ripped to pieces, but somehow he managed to rasp out two words. "Help…….me…"(1)

As if, just then, he became aware of Wolfram, the second figure slowly turned around. Wolfram watched as two slit-black eyes fixed their gaze on him, making him quiver in fear with the raw power they possessed. The figure smirked, sensing Wolfram's fear. Wolfram watched as he disintegrated, dropping Yuuri to the floor like a dead weight. As soon as every bit of the figure was gone, the blackness washed away as quickly as it had come, and they were once more surrounded by calming white.

Wolfram, snapping out of his fear-induced trance, ran over to Yuuri. He gently turned the limp body over onto it's back and cradled it. He was forever thankful that his **Thirst** didn't affect him here, because if it did, all this blood would have drove him crazy.

"Yuuri. Yuuri! Wake up!" He gently shook him, but received no response. "Yuuri, this isn't real. You have to wake up!"

Back in the real world, Wolfram pounded on Yuuri's bedroom door. He cursed and raced back into his room to the telephone. He quickly dialed and waited impatiently for the other end to answer.

"Myuh…this better be good." The voice answered groggily.

"Yozak, this is Wolfram. Get your lazy carcass up here immediately with a spare key to Yuuri's room. Something's happened." Wolfram rushed. To any human ear, it would have been solely a low mumble.

Noting the urgency in Wolfram's voice, Yozak snapped to attention. "Yes, your highness. I'll be right up."

"Hurry!" Wolfram yelled before slamming down the phone, shattering it to pieces. He cursed again and raced out of his room. Yozak was there, trying to open the door. He fumbled because he was still groggy from being woken up so early.

Mentally, Wolfram kept uttering soothing words, brushing his hair, trying as well to wake Yuuri, but to no avail.

As Yozak finally managed to open the door, Wolfram rushed in. He could hear that Yuuri's heartbeat was slowly growing fainter. He went straight to Yuuri's bed and began shaking him. Blood ran out of Yuuri's nose.

"Wake up, you wimp! Wake up!!" He yelled at the unconscious body. Yuuri stirred slightly, but still did not wake.

"Wake up you no good king!" Wolfram roughly shook Yuuri, desperation setting in. This time, Yuuri coughed up blood, more spurting from his nose, and began to wake. Gently, Wolfram laid him back down on the bed, supporting his head so he wouldn't choke if he coughed up any more blood.

He did. Yuuri violently shook as his lungs tried to get rid of the red substance.

"Get Gisela up here immediately!" He yelled at Yozak without taking his eyes of Yuuri, who was desperately trying to get a breath of air.

"S'all ready done." Yozak said, hanging up the phone.

Thirty seconds later, Gisela and Conrad came rushing in. They both ran to Yuuri's side.

"Yuuri!" Conrad exclaimed, the ever-present smile missing.

Gisela put her hands on Yuuri's chest, a soft blue glow emanated from them as her **Healing Magyk** poured into him. Yuuri calmed and started to breath normally. Gisela sighed in relief and removed her hands. "It was close" she said.

"What happened?" asked Conrad. Everyone listened intently, all wanting to know the answer.

"From what I can gather, he had immense mental pressure put on his brain, which caused his nose to bleed. He probably breathes through his nose when he sleeps, so he ended up inhaling blood. His lungs filled up, and he was unable to breathe. A little bit later, and he would have suffocated." Explained the healing vampyre.(2)

Wolfram looked back at Yuuri and stroked his face, doing the same mentally. Startled, Yuuri physically woke up, mentally disappearing. He sat up, looking anxiously around for his counter-part. Seeing only the concerned faces of his friends surrounding him, some of his anxiety drained away.

He looked at Wolfram, then leaned forward and brought the blond into a firm – but gentle – embrace. He hid his face in Wolfram's neck. Clutching the blonde ever more tightly, he whispered. "Thank you, Wolfram. You saved me…" His body shuddered in an attempt not to cry. "I was so scared…" He clutched the prince harder.

Hesitantly – for fear of scaring Yuuri away – Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri comfortingly.

"Yuuri, it's okay to cry." He said soothingly, but Yuuri shook his head against his neck. "I can't" Yuuri pulled away enough to look at Wolfram, but still tightly held the back of his shirt. "You might start calling me a crybaby." He said with a smile.

The atmosphere lightened, and Wolfram let out a small laugh. Then he looked into Yuuri's eyes and smiled back. "I'm glad you're alright"

"Me too."

After a second of comfortable silence, Yuuri said apolegetically, "Ne, Wolfram, sorry, but I kinda got some blood on your shirt…"

"Blood?" Wolfram's eyes opened in realization. "Shit." With **Vampyric Speede**, Wolfram was at the other side of the room, once more holding his nose. Yuuri almost fell over at the blond's sudden movement, but quickly caught himself. He looked up questioningly, then remembered what Wolfram was.

"Oh god! I'm sorry! I forgot!" He apologized. The others in the room merely watched as Wolfram used his **Fyre Magyk** to burn his shirt – which he was still wearing. Yuuri just watched in horror as the blond was engulfed in flames, then in amazement as the flames died away and Wolfram was unscathed.

Seeing Yuuri's bewildered expression, Wolfram elaborated. "When you're a Vampyre, if you're powerful enough, you can use **Magyk**." Yuuri nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go change." With that, Wolfram left the room.

After many "You're sure you're alright?"s and a "Come see me before class", everyone left, leaving Yuuri alone. Yuuri sat in his bed, staring at the covers. He was too afraid too sleep. Getting up, he went over and turned on the lights. He surveyed the room, looking for something to keep his mind off things. He spotted the computer. _I haven't checked my e-mail in a while_… he mused and walked over to the piece of machinery.

After it had started up and he had logged into his e-mail, he found that he had only two e-mails that weren't junk. One was from his mom – probably reminding him to change his underwear or something – the other was from his friend Murata Ken. He chose to open the latter. It read:

From: "Murata Ken" daikenjaXDhottomeiru.jp 

Sent: September 19, 2007 09:57:23 PM

To: "Shibuya Yuuri" baseballfan422hottomeiru.jp 

Subject: Yo!

Oi! Shibuya-san! How's it going? Waah! I can't believe you got invited to such a prestigious school!

So, have ya met your 'soul mate' yet? wink wink There's gotta be lotsa pretty girls there, ne? Hm…maybe I'll hafta come and visit and check em out myself.

Reply soon, cause I wanna hear all about it!

-MuraKen

"Figures all he'd think about would be girls…" Yuuri said with a small chuckle. He was about to reply when there was a knock at his door. _Who could it be?_

"Come in." The door opened and Wolfram entered.

"Wolfram? Why're you here?" Yuuri closed down the computer and got up.

"I figured you wouldn't be able to sleep, so I thought I'd keep you company." Wolfram replied with a wave of his hand.

Yuuri softened. "Thanks" Wolfram went over and sat on the bed and Yuuri followed.

"…Yuuri?" Wolfram hesitated.

"Hm?" Yuuri responded raising an eyebrow.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it…but…who was he?" Wolfram didn't elaborate knowing full well Yuuri knew whom he was talking about. He looked over at Yuuri when he didn't respond.

Yuuri's face was contorted with confusion. Eventually he replied. "It was…" he looked up at Wolfram. "…myself"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took me a while to figure out what to have Yuuri say. It would have either been: "Wolfram", "run" or "run away", or "Help"

Yea…I'm not quite sure if that's physically/scientifically possible…

Sorry it took me so long to update! My dad was being an ass and wouldn't let me use the computer for some reason or another. Geez! I can't wait till I move out!

Anyway, I tried to give you guys a longer chap, but I don't think it really worked… sigh

I'm sorry if this was a bit cheesy after Yuuri woke up, but I was listening to "You raise me up" by Lena Park (the op to Romeo x Juliet) while writing it.

Next Chapter:

Wolfram has a solution to prevent anymore 'near death experiences'

Chapter 11 The Solution


	11. The Solution

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…yet

Title: Love Sucks (Literally) The Solution  
Author: Me (darksmistress)  
Series: Kyou Kara Maou  
Rating: uh…PG-13 (this chapter) NC-17 in later chaps.   
Pairing: Mainly Yuuram. Conzak and Gwenter on the side  
Genre: angst, drama, comedy, yaoi  
Chapter: 11/?  
Summary: Yuuri moves to a new town and his life is turned upside down. New school, bishounen, crazy teachers, yaoi, and...Vampyres?!

Warnings: My first yaoi fic, yaoi (duh), some violence

A/N: Yay 117 reviews!!!

Thanks to:

**Alice22** – You are my 100th reviewer!!

**Death To Haru** – Whew! That's good.

**LaDyPnAi** - …maybe…

**ADarkNightsObsession** – Thanks so much! They were really yummy! I like cinnamon 0

**Phantome101** – lol, probably not

**IceFireAngel** – Good luck in the doctorism!!

**Wizshan The Bloody Rose** – Yay for love!

**Fan Girl 666 **– Isn't he always?

**Yuuram88** - …maybe…

**Tartaria** – Thank you and I will! How do you get tha little hearts in your reviews?

**Sesshyro** – Waa! Lucky you!

**Echo in the Dark **– Lolz. I agree yaoi+vampyrismawesomeness

**Clinkybracelets **– Thank you! And here's the update!

**Merissala.** – Lol

**Foofiekins **– I can't wait for the juicier parts 2!! I hope I don't mess them up… Thank you so much for tha compliments! (I highly welcome those) blushes

**Bishies'82'** – Thank you! I really hope I'll never have a reason to drop it…

**Vidalark** – I agree! It's like a full course meal! I've actually gotten the tattoo idea before so I am considering it -

**Descendant of Fianna – **Yay! Chocolate!

**BloodRedVelvet** – I was just about to post this chap when I saw a review alert in my inbox! Well here it is 30 seconds later… P

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recap:

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it…but…who was he?" Wolfram didn't elaborate knowing full well Yuuri knew whom he was talking about. He looked over at Yuuri when he didn't respond.

Yuuri's face was contorted with confusion. Eventually he replied. "It was…" he looked up at Wolfram. "…myself"

----------------------------------------

It was myself… 

Those words rang through Wolfram's head the rest of the night, then into the next day, then the next, and the next, and the next. How was he supposed to protect the King…from_ himself_?

He walked along the corridor in deep thought, trying to come up with some way to prevent anything like _that_ ever happening again. He stopped and thought about the figure that had almost caused Yuuri's early – and untimely – death. He shuddered. Those slit black eyes…

Wolfram was broken from his thoughts when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked, looking up and meeting two black orbs full of concern.

"Are you okay? You've been shivering…" Their owner asked.

A slight smile twitched his lips upward. "I'm fine. I'm more worried about _you_."

Yuuri looked regretfully ahead. Classes were long over for the day and they were heading back to their rooms. Presumably to sleep, but Wolfram doesn't need to, and Yuuri doesn't want to.

Something then popped into Wolfram's head. "That's it!" he exclaimed, completely taking Yuuri by surprise.

"Um…What's 'it'?" Yuuri asked nervously.

"The solution to your sleeping problem." He announced proudly.

"I don't have a sleeping problem!" Yuuri protested.

Wolfram just stared bemusedly at him. "You haven't slept in three days."

"…"

Wolfram's smile just grew. "I'll see you tonight." He said and left a confused Yuuri staring after him.

------Y------

When Yuuri made it back to his room, he still couldn't stop thinking about his problem. And it's cause.

Yuuri had no idea what Wolfram was planning, but he had been right. He _did_ have a sleeping problem. He sighed dejectedly.

He had been too afraid to go to sleep the past few nights. He had pulled all-nighters; talking to Murata, surfing the web, rearranging his clothes, doing homework, Wolfram had even popped in. He was beginning to _look_ like a Vampyre; paler skin, dark circles under his eyes.

He stared at his bed in both fear and longing. Just then, Wolfram came in through the door, making Yuuri jump a couple feet in the air.

"_Geez_, Wolfram you almost…" He stopped, looking the blond prince up and down. "What are _those_ for?" Wolfram had come in wearing his pajamas and carrying a pillow and a duffle bag. His pajamas consisted of a white tank top (that hugged _all_ the right places) and dark blue sweatpants.

"What do you _think_ they're for, wimp?" Wolfram replied, walking towards the bed. He took the two pillows off of one of the sides, and dropped his pillow down in the empty space, throwing the two unnecessary pillows to the pile of throw pillows that was situated in the corner of the room.

"Hey! I thought you weren't going to call me a wimp anymore!" Yuuri protested, forgetting about the reason _why_ Wolfram was in his room.

"Hm? Oh that? The deal was only in effect for twenty-four hours because; technically, you didn't kiss me, _I_ kissed _you_. But, since you responded, I figured I would reward you anyway." He explained nonchalantly, pulling the covers away and sitting down on Yuuri's bed.

"But--!" argued Yuuri. Wolfram cast his emeralds over to Yuuri.

"If you want me to keep up my part of the deal, _you_ have to keep up yours. That is usually how a deal works, you know. In other words, all you have to do is kiss me again." Wolfram said, leaning forward seductively.

Yuuri took a step backwards. "I am _not_ kissing you again!" He stated with all his reluctance.

Wolfram leaned back on the headboard. "I never said you had to." He looked up at Yuuri. "Anyway, it's getting late. Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" He patted the space beside him.

Yuuri just stared at him. "Why _are_ you here, Wolfram?" He asked suspiciously.

Wolfram just smiled. "Say hello to your new roommate."

"What?!" Yuuri shrieked.

Wolfram just stared back, hiding his amusement. "I said—" "I know what you said!" Yuuri yelled. "What I want to know is _why_!?"

Wolfram sighed. "I told you, wimp, that the closer **Amors** are to each other, the more real the interaction is. In other words, because I'm your new roomy, it's easier to protect you from 'yourself'…and any other intruders wishing to harm or kill you." He explained.

"…" Yuuri remembered how terrified he had been that night. If Wolfram could protect him from _that_…He sighed both in defeat and relief.

"Thank you, Wolfram." He said with a grateful smile. Then with all seriousness, "But no funny stuff!" he warned.

"Fine, fine." Wolfram said with a small smile. "Get ready for bed, already!"

Yuuri grabbed his pajamas and went into the bathroom. He relieved himself then changed. He stood in front of the mirror, washing his face. He looked up and froze. Standing behind him was _him_, smirking at Yuuri's terrified features. Yuuri quickly turned around, but no one was there. He cautiously peeked back in the mirror, but all he saw was himself. He quickly finished brushing his teeth and left.

Wolfram noticed Yuuri's frazzled expression and his brows nit together in concern. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up and placing the book he had been reading on the side table.

Yuuri waved it off. "Nothing. Just…Just my imagination…" Wolfram stared at him for another minute, knowing something was being hidden from him, but decided that if he didn't want to talk, it couldn't be helped.

Wolfram reached over and turned off his lamp, then laid back down on the bed. Yuuri did the same.

They lay there in a sort of awkward silence for a while, both just staring upwards at the veil over the bed.

Wolfram put his hands behind his head. "You know, if you can't sleep, I can think of other things to do…" Yuuri sat bolt upright. "I said no funny business!!" Wolfram suppressed a chuckle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So sorry it took so long!! I got distracted by anime… I'm also sorry this chap isn't very long, I'm running out of ideas!! Ahh! Kowai desu… I gotta make this story go faster!!!!!……..!!An idea!!! Yay!! Okay. Time to start on tha next chap!! (it shall be a big treat for all of you because I've been such an idiot)

Next Chapter:

Wolfram's solution seems to be working for Yuuri, but what about for him? His **Thirst** has been coming back quicker and with more of a vengeance the longer he stays with Yuuri. How much longer can he stay in control?

Chapter 12 The Bloode

Nee, how do you like that??


	12. The Bloode

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…yet

Title: Love Sucks (Literally) The Bloode  
Author: Me (darksmistress)  
Series: Kyou Kara Maou  
Rating: uh…PG-13 (this chapter) NC-17 in later chaps.   
Pairing: Mainly Yuuram. Conzak and Gwenter on the side  
Genre: angst, drama, comedy, yaoi  
Chapter: 12/?  
Summary: Yuuri moves to a new town and his life is turned upside down. New school, bishounen, crazy teachers, yaoi, and...Vampyres?!

Warnings: My first yaoi fic, yaoi (duh), some violence

Thanks to:

**Descendant of Fianna** – Yay! Cookies!!

**Alice22** - …maybe…

**Miya** – I will!

**Phantome101** – Thanks for the encouragement!

**Wizshan The Bloody Rose** – Sounds interesting. I actually managed to work you into this chap! - I hope I didn't destroy your personality or something.

**BOE-4eva** – Wow! I inspired someone? Cool!

**Sesshyro** - sigh I'm trying to figure out where to put that in…

**Yuuram88** – lol, what's a 'Thirsth'? I have it set so Yuuri will be turned on his 16th b-day (not a spoiler!!).

**Fan Girl 666** – lolz. Alright. Alright. -

**Death To Haru** – Sorry the last chap was pretty…_blah_ "  
**sHiNiGaMi-ArAsHi1412** – Hm…I wonder, can they? Lolz. The nightgown appears in this chap.

**Tartaria** – Yay! Thx!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recap:

Wolfram decides being Yuuri's roommate will be the best way to protect him. Yuuri, scared of the figure that haunts his dreams, agrees.

----------------------------------------

It was now October 19, and since that first night, Wolfram's 'solution' had worked. Yuuri had been able to catch up on his sleep, and was now looking as well rested as ever! However, lately, there had been a few incidents of one of the two boys waking to find Wolfram nibbling on Yuuri's arm or hand or even his shoulder. The skin hadn't broken, it merely looked like a love-bite and went away in a few hours. After these lingering situations, Yuuri would ask if Wolfram was sure he was fine around him. Wolfram would merely brush it off as Yuuri being too conscious of sleeping with another guy. A small argument would ensue, the original problem having been seemingly forgotten…but not. Yuuri started having a small doubt, deep within him, of Wolfram's control. Nothing major had happened yet, but, well you know how these things go. Wolfram, in turn, was starting to doubt his control as well. The first time he had been so shocked and appalled, but he hadn't shown it. He merely laughed it off, while inside he brooded over it.

Wolfram had taken to drinking three packets of **Bloode** a _day_. He used to only have to have one or two every week or so. But day after day, while Yuuri was with Conrad, Wolfram would head down to the kitchens and hungrily suck the packets dry to suppress his **Thirst** for another twenty-four hours. But each day, his **Thirst** would grow a little bit stronger and long for Yuuri's **Bloode** a bit more, and the packets began to taste bland. He longed for flavor. The flavor of Yuuri's **Bloode**. He didn't know how long his control would last, but he could feel it breaking.

He tried to keep Yuuri in the dark, but it was common knowledge that **Amors** can't resist the other's **Bloode** for long, and Wolfram's limit was closing in.

Fast.

Wolfram sighed. He threw the packet in the trash and left. It was after school on a Friday. Why wasn't he happy? Oh ya. He had a throb so strong in his chest to drink his friend's blood, that it was getting harder and harder to resist. Oh! And if he resisted for too long and snapped? He'd probably end up killing their king. _That's_ why he isn't too joyful at the moment.

He was walking towards his and Yuuri's room when he heard panting and footsteps behind him. He stopped and turned. Yuuri – being the only one in the whole school that made so much noise – was running towards him. Wolfram waited for the boy to reach him and catch his breath. Wolfram had taken to not breathing while Yuuri was around, it helped a little that he didn't have to inhale his scent, and, because he was a Vampyre, he only had to take a breath about once every three hours.

"Hey, Wolf." Yuuri said, smiling. Wolfram could hear his heartbeat slowing down. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-th—He _really_ should stop listening to Yuuri's heartbeat.

"So, where did the nickname come from, wimp?" Wolfram asked, showing no sign of lacking control.

"Wolfram is too long to say. Wolf is easier." Yuuri explained simply with a small shrug.

"Are you saying that 'Wolfram' is so hard for you to say that you need to shorten it to make your life easier?" Wolfram mocked.

"_No_. But since you don't like it, for as long as you call me a wimp, I'm going to call you 'Wolf'." Yuuri said, sticking out his tongue. Wolfram leaned forward.

"Keep that in your mouth if you're not going to use it properly." Wolfram warned, teasingly licking his lips.

"Cut that out already! I told you; I'm. Not. Gay!" Said Yuuri for the hundredth time.

"Me thinks you doth protest too much." Wolfram quoted. Yuuri punched him on the arm.

They had started walking to their room when a dark haired girl approached them.

"Sumimasen!" She said cheerily. "I'm Chinosaki Rin from the school's newspaper! You can call me Rin. Your majesty, your highness," She said with a small bow of the head. "do you mind if I ask you some questions? To let others know more about our new king and to let them know how are most _famous_ couple is doing." She says, winking on the last part. (1)(2)

"Couple??" Yuuri asks, bewildered. I snort at his naivety.

"Yep! You two have been rated the most _delicious_ couple in school!" She said taking out a small silver digital camera and snapping a quick picture.

"I'm sorry, but we're busy right now." I say politely yet firmly. A disappointed look plays across her face.

"How about tomorrow? After classes or during lunch?" Yuuri says, casting me an odd glance I believe means 'please? There's no harm'. I sigh and nod my head.

The girl perks back up and bows her head again. "Thank you very much! I'll see you after class then!" She turns around and starts jogging away. "Matta ashita!" she calls over her shoulder. (3)

When she's gone, Yuuri turns on me. "Why did you do that? She was just going to ask us a few questions!"

I put my hand to my temple, gently massaging it. "I have a headache and I don't feel well." I state truthfully. The dull pounding of the **Thirst** in my chest has crept up to my head. Immediately Yuuri's look of distaste changes to one of concern.

"I'm sorry. Let's get you to bed quickly then." He grabs a hold of my arm and starts leading me towards his door. I pull back. Him touching me and being so close is _not_ helping.

"I think…I'll sleep in my own bed tonight." I say quietly, closing my eyes and massaging my temples harder. The pounding has gotten stronger. I don't know why considering I just **Draanke**.

Processing that I won't be with him tonight, Yuuri's face fills with fear. He shakes it off, though, because he's never one to put himself before others.

"Do you want me to get you some aspirin?" I shake my head. "Alright… Here, give me your key." He outstretches his hand, using his other arm to support me. I'm glad for the support because the pounding is so strong I feel like I could get knocked off my feet by the sound alone. It's surprising Yuuri can't hear it.

He unlocks the door and gently kicks it open with his foot, using both hands to support me. My arm is around his shoulders, his arm is around my waist. The contact is not a very good idea, but I wouldn't be able to make one step without the help. The sooner he's gone, the better.

He slowly helps me to my bed, sitting me down on the edge.

I loosen my ascot and take of my jacket, then undo the first top buttons on my shirt. It feels as though I'm being roasted by my own **Fyre**.

Yuuri takes my jacket and hangs it on the back of a chair.

"I'll be right back." He says and launches out of the room. I slump over, my elbows resting on my thighs, my face resting in my hands. Why couldn't the room stop spinning?

Yuuri returns a bit afterwards carrying my pillow and a couple of my other things. I ignore him as best as I can.

"Wolf, I brought you your pillow and your nightie thing…" He puts the pillow down on the empty space on my bed. He comes around and lays the nightgown down beside me. (One of our arguments had resulted in me wearing a frilly pink nightgown)

He stands for a couple of seconds, then comes around and sits on my other side, placing his hand on my back and rubbing what he must think are 'soothing' circles.

He leans down to study my face. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?" I shake my head.

The smell of his breath. The feel of it on my cheek. The feel of his hand on my back, his chest brushing against my shoulder. The sound of his heartbeat, beating in rhythm with my own. The warmth I can feel from his body.

My senses overwhelm me, I feel dizzy. Then I fall into deep, black nothingness.

------Y------

It happened so fast. One second I was sitting beside Wolfram – who looked like he was going to be sick – the next he was on top of me, pinning me down.

He held my wrists down on either side of my face, he held them so tightly… "Ow! Wolf…that hurts." I wince. My hands are going numb.

I look up at him and freeze, my eyes widen in fear, and my breath catches in my throat. It's happened. He's lost control.

All I can see is his face above my own. His mouth is wide open, his sharp, long fangs no longer fitting inside. His irises are neither black nor green, but a deep red that shines in the darkness. His pupils are mere slivers emerged in pools of blood.

"Wolfram…" I whisper in frightened awe.

I tend to forget that Wolfram isn't human. He's what humans call a monster. A demon. A bloodsucker. A vampyre.

I know there's no way to stop him, not even Conrad can save me now. I'm frightened for my life, but mesmerized by the beauty of my attacker. My only chance at living is for Wolfram not to suck me dry. But I know there really isn't any chance of that happening.

He's leaning in, I stare up at the ceiling. I can't stop it, so I've accepted it. I don't _want_ to die, I've barely lived. A single tear rolls down my cheek. Great.

I can feel his hot breath on my neck. My heart is pounding away. I close my eyes.

And he bites.

I gasp as a surge of pain jolts through my body. However, it's quickly overtaken by…_pleasure_?

A hot searing pleasure fills my veins, bubbling up inside of me. Even more intense then that which I get while touching myself. _Hundreds_ of times more intense. My back arches and I meet warmth above me. I push into it, longing for more contact that seems to intensify the pleasure. I think I may have moaned at one point. The feelings are so intense that I can't take anymore and I'm engulfed in darkness, and everything fades away…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Sumimasen' means 'excuse me' in Japanese.

Chinosaki Rin is the character created by Wizshan.

'Matta ashita' means 'see you tomorrow' in Japanese.

A/N: If anyone else wants to be an OC in this fic, just PM me a description, and I'll see if I can work you in -. (I'm not very good at making up OCs) XP

I hope you all liked this chappie! -

Next Chapter:

What happens to Yuuri? How does Wolfram cope? Relationships fall apart, can they be rebuilt?

Chapter 13 The Damage (may change)


	13. The Damage

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…yet

Title: Love Sucks (Literally) The Damage  
Author: Me (darksmistress)  
Series: Kyou Kara Maou  
Rating: uh…PG-13 (this chapter) NC-17 in later chaps.   
Pairing: Mainly Yuuram. Hinted Conzak and Gwenter on the side  
Genre: angst, drama, comedy, yaoi  
Chapter: 13/?  
Summary: Yuuri moves to a new town and his life is turned upside down. New school, bishounen, crazy teachers, yaoi, and...Vampyres?!

Warnings: My first yaoi fic, yaoi (duh), some violence

A/N: So sorry it took so long. I still don't like how this chap starts though…

Thanks to:

**Fan Girl 666** – Yay! All hail me! Lolz JK

**Descendant of Fianna** – lolz that'd be funny. Yay! Brownies!!

**Contravene431** – lolz. Don't choke!

**Wizshan The Bloody Rose** – oops lol. Oh wellz.

**IceFireAngel** – Nopes it came out just right! Lolz. Anyway, send me a PM with your hair and eye color and I'll try and work you in. -

**Yami1** – Thank you very much! bows

**sHiNiGaMi-ArAsHi1412** – we'll see. winks back

**Vidalark** – Thank you! And I tried to update fast, but I couldn't figure out how to start this chap…

**Death Sparky** – 'asdlksanflk'? lolz. Thanks!

**Sesshyro** – me twos! …Tooz

**Yuuram88** – Your welcomez and thank youz for reviewing!

**Bishies'82'** – Hey Ghaile! I was wondering what happened to you. Glad to hear back from you again!

**Jasmin** – I dunno. Just happened I guess . 

**Merissala.** – lolz I loved those parts

**Tartaria** – I shallz!

**BOE-4eva** – Sorry I couldn't update 'tomorrow' (whenever that was) . 

**Daniie** – Fan girl screaming is fun -

**Minastara** – You'll just hafta wait and see winkz

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recap:

And he bites.

I gasp as a surge of pain jolts through my body. However, it's quickly overtaken by…_pleasure_?

A hot searing pleasure fills my veins, bubbling up inside of me. Even more intense then that which I get while touching myself. _Hundreds_ of times more intense. My back arches and I meet warmth above me. I push into it, longing for more contact that seems to intensify the pleasure. I think I may have moaned at one point. The feelings are so intense that I can't take anymore and I'm engulfed in darkness, and everything fades away…

---------------------------------------

"Give me 200! Clear!" Yuuri's body jumps up from the bed and falls back down. Nothing. "300! Clear!" It jumps and falls, no difference. "360! Clear!" …Beep…Beep…Beep...

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. He's stable.

They hook up blood transfers and an IV. They make their king as comfortable as they can, then all they can do is wait. Wait for him to wake up.

------------

Yuuri's been unconscious for three days.

Wolfram's too ashamed to go and see him.

Conrad's loyalties to his brother and his godson and king are in turmoil.

------------

It's the fifth day and Yuuri regains consciousness. Everyone breathes another sigh of relief and joy.

Conrad goes in to talk to Yuuri. Yuuri asks of his condition, and Conrad reassures him that to be **Turned**, you need to ingest the **Bloode** of a **Vampyre**. In other words, he's still as human as he was before.

Later that day, Yuuri calls for Wolfram.

Wolfram arrives, head down. "Your Majesty." He says respectfully upon entering.

Yuuri is standing up, holding his IV stand in one hand, wearing his pajamas. He looks Wolfram over. To him, the blond looks different.

Wolfram bows as deeply as possible. "Your Majesty, I am truly ashamed of my actions. I extend my profound apologies, and will honorably receive any punishment you wish to give." Wolfram can hear small padded footsteps and the wheels of the IV approach him. He tenses.

"Wolfram." Yuuri's voice is still quietly weak but completely firm.

Still bowing, Wolfram responds. "Yes, your Majesty." It's not a question. He braces himself. He knows a lot about his king, but not what he would do when he's angry. "Look at me." Yuuri says, a hint of pleading in his tone.

Wolfram straightens up, till looking at the floor, then slowly brings his gaze up.

His cheek is then met with a hard slap. "_Idiot!_" Yuuri yells. Everyone freezes in surprise. Wolfram's cheek stings and burns, and tears come to his eyes, but he fights them back down. He can't show how scared he is.

He's taken completely by surprise when he's brought into a fierce hug.

"You _idiot_…you should have told me. That you were in such pain because of me…that you were suffering because of me… You should have told me!" Wolfram could feel his shoulder getting wet and Yuuri's grip tightened on him. Yuuri was…crying?

"I would have _let_ you bite me, had I known it was causing you pain. I can't stand it…when someone suffers…because of _me_. Especially when I can do something to prevent it!"

"Yuuri…"

"So…next time…please don't hesitate." He pushed away slightly so he could look Wolfram in the eyes. "Because I won't mind." And he added with a laugh, "It actually felt pretty good."

Wolfram smiled. "Wimp."

------------

A couple days later, Yuuri was deemed well enough to leave the infirmary.

------About a month later------

"OOOI!! Wolfram!!!"

Wolfram turned around and was almost knocked over by Yuuri; instead they ended up in each other's arms. Blushing, Yuuri pushed away, mumbling apologies.

"So, wimp, to what do I owe this unexpected…'meeting'?" Wolfram asked, amused at Yuuri's flushed cheeks.

"Well, it's Saturday. And I don't have any work to do…so I was hoping you could teach me how to ride a horse." Yuuri explained.

"We have teachers to do that." Wolfram stated questioningly.

"I know, but we haven't done anything in, like, a _month_. So I was hoping you could take me riding."

Wolfram smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I'm really busy today. Maybe some other time." Yuuri's face fell in disappointment, but he immediately plastered on a smile. "That's okay! Next time then!" He waved good-bye and jogged off.

When Yuuri was out of sight, Wolfram dropped his fake smile and returned to his room.

He entered his bathroom and went over to the sink. He carefully removed the color contacts from his eyes, placing them in their case. He stared at himself in the mirror. Deep, black eyes stared back.

He sighed and exited the bathroom. He went over to the phone and called the kitchen, ordering two packets of **Bloode**. Even if Yuuri had given him his consent, there was no way on his life that Wolfram would risk biting him again.

The packets arrived shortly after and Wolfram sat down in his desk chair. He held up one of the packets and stared woefully at it. He had always been proud of being a pure-**Bloode**, but when he had seen Yuuri's immobile body, he had begun to regret it more than anything.

_Maybe we _are_ monsters_…

This time, Wolfram had taken the wine glass that was usually brought with the packets. He carefully opened one and slowly poured some into the glass until it could not hold much more. He swished the **Bloode** around, thinking. This was the first time, since Yuuri had come, that he felt calm enough to drink carefully from a glass. He smiled ruefully and brought the rim to his lips. After the smell of Yuuri's **Bloode**, the **Bloode** in his hand did not even smell _edible_. He scrunched his nose in distaste.

"Bottoms up." He muttered and quickly downed the whole glass.

Immediately he heaved it back up again. Coughing and spluttering, he placed the glass back down on the table. When he no longer felt queasy, he threw the packet into the fireplace. He didn't bother pouring the other one into the glass; he just sank his teeth in. Like before, it all came right back up.

Frustrated and angry, he threw that packet into the fireplace as well and set them both violently on **Fyre**.

Wolfram was completely confused. Even if the **Bloode** had tasted utterly terrible – which it had – he still would have been able to keep it down. What was—

A thought struck him and he quickly went to his bookcase, scanning it until he found the one he was looking for. He pulled it out and threw it onto his desk, desperately searching the pages for something he had come across before.

And then he found it. Chapter eight, section six of his Medical Textbook.

He mumbled the text aloud to himself, "'_Once a __**Vampyre**__ has drank the __**Bloode**__ of his __**Amor**__, he no longer will be able to drink the __**Bloode**__ of another. If his __**Amor**__ were to die, the bond would be broken, and the __**Vampyre**__ would be able to drink whomever's __**Bloode**__ he wishes_.'"

Wolfram just stared at the page in quiet panic.

------------

Yuuri could tell something was up with Wolfram. It's been over a month since Yuuri recovered, and Wolfram has been acting quite different since. He seems to avoid Yuuri more and more, and when they're together, he's extremely distant. Yuuri knew that Wolfram's **Thirste** must have come back, resulting in Wolfram being unnecessarily cautious when they were together. He would still sleep in Yuuri's bed, but in the morning, when Yuuri would wake up, he'd always find himself alone and Wolfram's side of the bed cold.

Even though Yuuri had given Wolfram his consent, the blond was still being overly stubborn. Yuuri noticed that the color and energy that his **Bloode** had provided Wolfram with before was fading fast; he was becoming paler, colder, and less active everyday.

Yuuri knew that if a **Vampyre** didn't drink any **Bloode**, he would eventually die. **Bloode** was to **Vampyres** what food and water was to humans. He didn't know, however, that the only **Bloode** Wolfram could drink was his own. So, he hoped that even though Wolfram wasn't drinking his **Bloode**, that he was getting enough from the kitchen.

------Y------

Yuuri sighed sadly. Wolfram had refused another one of his attempts to spend time together.

As he wandered the castle grounds he saw Conrad walking in his direction. He immediately perked up and ran over to his godfather.

"Hey Conrad!" He said smiling broadly.

"Good afternoon, your majesty." Conrad said with his ever-present smile.

"My name is _Yuuri_. You, of all people, shouldn't be allowed to call me 'your majesty'. It's weird." Yuuri scolded.

"Yes, I'm sorry Yuuri." Conrad said with a small chuckle.

"So…are you busy right now?" Yuuri asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I have some time to spare." Conrad said, still smiling.

"Great!" Yuuri said enthusiastically.

"A little bored, your—uh Yuuri?" Conrad teased.

"Yes, _extremely_! Wolfram doesn't want to do anything together anymore." Yuuri pouted and stared in the direction he assumed Wolfram was.

"Well, as long as Wolfram's been getting enough **Bloode** from you, everything should be fine. After all, now that he's drank from you, he can't drink anyone else's **Bloode**."

Yuuri quickly turned back to Conrad. "He can't?" he asked, shocked. Conrad shook his head slowly. "I thought you knew, Yuuri."

"Uh, Conrad? I gotta go. I'll see you later, okay?" Yuuri then sprinted off towards the dorms, leaving a worried Conrad standing alone in the courtyard.

------------

Yuuri ran as quickly as he could to his room. When he got there, he was about to unlock his door, when he noticed that the door to Wolfram's room was slightly open.

He knocked softly on the door. "Oi, Wolfram? I'm coming in." He cautiously walked into the room.

"Wolf?" He asked the room, receiving no response. "Damn. I thought he was here." He mumbled and was about to leave when something caught his eye. He walked over to the other side of Wolfram's bed and gasped.

Wolfram lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri quickly kneeled down and gently picked up Wolfram's upper body, leaning the blond's head against his shoulder. His body was freezing to the touch.

"O-Oi…Wolfram." Yuuri gently shook the body he held. Pale, tired eyelids fluttered open.

"Y-Yuuri?" whispered Wolfram. Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. I thought you were dead."

"Not yet…"

Rage whelled inside of him. "Why the hell didn't you bite me?! I already told you it was okay!" Yuuri demanded.

Weakly Wolfram answered, "I…couldn't risk…your life…again…" Wolfram's eyelids fluttered closed.

Fear taking over his rage, Yuuri jostled him again. "Wolfram! Wake up! Hey! Wolf!"

Slowly, Wolfram's eyelids opened again. "Yuuri…so tired…just…let me sleep…" Then they once again closed.

With his right hand, Yuuri gently slapped Wolfram's cheek a few times. "Hey. You have to stay awake, okay?" With no reaction, Yuuri hoisted Wolfram up, bringing him closer to his neck. "Wolfram, you have to have some of my **Bloode** to live. _Please_…" He pleaded. Weakly Wolfram shook his head. "Wolfram! _Please_, Wolf! I'm begging you as your friend, not your king. But if I have to, I'll order you to do it."

"But…" Wolfram meekly protested.

"No buts!" Yuuri said firmly. He softened, "I promise that I'll be fine afterward, okay?" Cupping his cheek, he brought Wolfram's face in front of him and stared him in the eye and smiled. "I promise."

Seeing the sincerity in Yuuri's eyes, Wolfram gave in. "…fine." Slowly Wolfram raised his hand to Yuuri's cheek, holding it gently. He leaned forward; Yuuri closed his eyes and hugged Wolfram closer.

Before he gave into his senses, Wolfram grabbed onto his last bit of self-control and asked, "You're sure?"

"Yes, Wolf, I am." Replied Yuuri as sincerely as he could.

Taking a deep breath, Wolfram once more bit down onto Yuuri's neck. Yuuri's grip immediately tightened at the pain, but loosened when the overwhelming pleasure took over. He hugged Wolfram even closer, his head falling back in ecstasy. That time he _knew_ he moaned.

Wolfram hungrily – but gently – sucked away Yuuri's lifeblood. It tasted incredible, even better than when they had kissed.

Yuuri, starting to feel dizzy, gently gave Wolfram a push. Wolfram, accepting that that was enough, licked off a few stray drops from Yuuri's neck and leaned back. The two puncture wounds immediately healed.

Wolfram grinned proudly. His **Thirste** had been satiated and Yuuri was still conscious. He was about to say something when Yuuri leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Any thought of pushing him away quickly flew out of his mind when Yuuri pried his mouth open and started rubbing tongue against tongue. Heat started gathering in his groin as Yuuri's hands desperately wandered across his back and abdomen. Every touch sensually burned his skin. Wolfram found his arms circling Yuuri's neck to bring him closer. Yuuri thoroughly explored Wolfram's mouth, biting and pulling at the blond's lower lip. Yuuri then proceeded to kiss from Wolfram's mouth to his jawbone, nipping, licking, and sucking the sensitive flesh. Yuuri's hand slid up Wolfram's shirt, eliciting a gasp. The king's fingers toyed with the prince's nipple, pulling, pinching, and rubbing as he kissed his way down Wolfram's neck. His other hand started to undo the buttons of Wolfram's shirt.

Despite how good he felt, Wolfram pushed Yuuri away. Gasping and panting, both boys stared at each other with lust-glazed eyes.

Coming down from his high, Yuuri realized just what they had almost did. Despite his loss of blood, Yuuri's face flushed all the way up to his ears.

Wolfram chuckled. "You look like a tomato."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay Me!!! I finally put some Yuuramness in!!!

This chap was longer than usual (I think), so I hope you like it!

I'm glad I managed to write this whole chapter today. I felt bad having to post that message. (if you didn't see it: good.)

I hope the kissing scene wasn't _too_ bad, I am honestly a total amateur . 

Next Chapter:

Yuuri questions his actions (and feelings) for Wolfram.

And Yuuri encounters his first Vampyre Slayer! Will he come out unscathed? And what about those protecting him?

Chapter 14 The Slayer (didn't expect that title didya?) lolz


	14. The Reasons

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…yet

Title: Love Sucks (Literally) The Reasons  
Author: Me (darksmistress)  
Series: Kyou Kara Maou  
Rating: uh…NC-17 (this chapter) NC-17 in later chaps.  
Pairing: Mainly Yuuram. Hinted Conzak and Gwenter on the side  
Genre: angst, drama, comedy, yaoi  
Chapter: 14/?  
Summary: Yuuri moves to a new town and his life is turned upside down. New school, bishounen, crazy teachers, yaoi, and...Vampyres?!

Warnings: My first yaoi fic, yaoi (duh), some violence

A/N: I had completely written the chapter entitled The Slayer, but in order to get some more relationship stuff in, I wanted to do a chapter focusing on more Yuuramness. So I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update. But I hope you like what I give you this chap .0 Winkz

Thanks to: All my reviewers and readers!

**Tenshi of Freedom** – Glad to hear it!

**MarketPantry** – Happy to know you like it. I'll try and answer your question in this chapter.

**sHiNiGaMi-ArAsHi1412** – Who is this 'football player guy' of yours?

**Chibi Kurama Peony/ChibiKurama** – Yay! Another happy reviewer!

**Phantome101** – Glad you liked the long chapter. I'll try and write more. (maybe, then, they won't seem as rushed)

**Shin Chim Hye** – Thank you very much! Bows

**AestheticBreezyDoll** – I thought I should start up the Yuuram.

**Merissala.** – I agree. sigh

**Alice22** – Well, not till he becomes a Vampyre.

**Yuuram88** - whew I'm glad the kiss was alright and not totally 'whoa-this-is-weird'.

**Fan Girl 666** – Thank you! -

**Tartaria** – lolz it's spelled 'Yuuram' not 'Yuraam' oh wellz XD

**Descendant of Fianna** – Yay!! Cupcakes!!!!!!!!! scorfs em all down …lolz scorfs

**June** – Glad to know it!

**Vidalark** – cool. -

**Sesshyro** – I was seriously thinking of doing that, but it would have been too fast. I thought: 'I'll have them do it when they know how they feel about each other'. I don't really like those stories where they regret it afterward.

**IceFireAngel** – I shall try my best

**Mizuki Hikari** – The stronger his **Thirste**, the blacker his eyes. When his **Thirste** is satisfied his eyes are emerald. If Vampyres lose control, or have let their **Thirste** overcome them, their eyes become red. This goes for all Vampyres (except Yuuri cause his eyes can't get blacker).

**Blue-ruins** – lolz. I gotcha. O

**Darth Sparky** – What does tasticish mean?

**Death To Haru** – Yay! dances with you

**Priestessmykala** – Good!

**ADarkNightsObsession** – Ahaha… I'm so srry!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recap:

Yuuri's hand slid up Wolfram's shirt, eliciting a gasp. The king's fingers toyed with the prince's nipple, pulling, pinching, and rubbing as he kissed his way down Wolfram's neck. His other hand started to undo the buttons of Wolfram's shirt.

Despite how good he felt, Wolfram pushed Yuuri away. Gasping and panting, both boys stared at each other with lust-glazed eyes.

Coming down from his high, Yuuri realized just what they had almost did. Despite his loss of blood, Yuuri's face flushed all the way up to his ears.

Wolfram chuckled. "You look like a tomato."

---------------------------------------

"Shut up." Yuuri retorted as he quickly stood up. Immediately he felt light-headed and dizzy. Swaying slightly Yuuri stumbled around the room. Suddenly, he felt warm hands supporting him. Wolfram led him to the bed and laid him down gently.

Yuuri tried to protest, but Wolfram held firm. "Yuuri, you need to recover. So rest a bit, understood?"

Sensing that he wasn't going to win the argument, Yuuri gave in quietly.

He closed his eyes to attempt sleeping and found that he really was tired. He had almost dozed off when he felt those same warm hands on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Wolfram above him.

"Whoa!! What are you doing?!" He tried to push Wolfram away, but to no avail.

"Undressing you." Wolfram stated simply. A blush rose to Yuuri's cheeks. The young prince leaned down and undid Yuuri's first two buttons.

"Stop!" Yuuri said, slapping Wolfram's hands away.

"Yuuri, you _cannot_ go to sleep in your clothes." Wolfram complained.

"Oh…"

------------

Yuuri just finished his morning shower, and was getting dressed when someone knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" He called. He was already wearing his pants, so he pulled his shirt on, leaving it undone, and draped his towel over his shoulder.

"Come in," he said. The door opened to reveal Wolfram, dressed in his usual royal blue.

"Oh! Hey, Wolfram!" Yuuri greeted happily. "Morning." The blond said with a small smile.

"Feeling better?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram took a deep breath and his smile grew. "Yes. Much. What about you? You were pretty lightheaded last night."

Yuuri laughed. "I'm fine. I'm fine." He said, taking the towel to his head.

Wolfram held back a blush. Something about seeing Yuuri half-dressed and wet got to him in a way he didn't really understand.

"So…what can I do for you?" Yuuri asked, tossing the towel in the bathroom.

_'Take your clothes off, for starters_..._'_ Wolfram cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk to you about last night…"

A blush rose to Yuuri's cheeks and he looked away. "Oh ya…" he scratched the back of his head. "I'm…sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. I think we should…forget about it…right?" He looked over at Wolfram.

"Uh…yes. Yes, I think we should."

"Great!"

Wolfram smiled. "I'm…going to go now. I have…homework…" with that Wolfram left quickly with a small wave.

Yuuri stood staring at the door. Thinking of what he had initiated last night. '_I still can't believe I _kissed_ him_...' He absently touched his lips with his fingertips. Noticing the gesture, he removed his hand and shook his head.

_'Why is my heart beating so quickly!? I'm _straight_, for god's sake! I can't be attracted to Wolfram_…_ We're just_…_friends_…_'_

------W------

Outside, Wolfram clutched the left side of his shirt.

_'Why does it feel like I've punched? I knew he'd want to forget_..._'_ His grip tightened. _'But why_…_?'_ He opened his eyes in shock. "Don't tell me…I've fallen in love with that wimp?!"

------------

For the next couple of days, both boys avoided each other. Each time, both boys felt a pang of guilt – and a pang of something else.

Wolfram would still stay in Yuuri's room, but he would arrive after Yuuri was asleep, and leave before he awoke.

When the time came around once more for Wolfram to drink, neither boy knew what to do.

_I promised Yuuri that I would drink his __**Bloode**__ when I need it_… Wolfram thought, looking in the mirror at his darkening eyes.

_I promised Wolfram I'd always be there for him when he gets thirsty_… Yuuri thought, lying in bed and staring up at the ceiling.

_But_… both boys argued.

------------

It was nearing October 31st and the whole school was bustling around to get ready. Because Halloween celebrated creatures that weren't human, Cruorem Academy celebrated it like it was Christmas or Hanukah.

The students in art classes were busy making decorations, the students in the home economics classes were making costumes and various gourmet snacks and meals, the students in music classes were putting together and practicing various haunting tunes, the theatre classes were getting ready for a play, and everyone else was helping decorate or clean up.

Yuuri, however, was kept in either his room or Gwendal's office signing papers. The documents went from ordering more flour to ordering more flowers.

The celebration was to be a humongous party with dancing, food, music, rides, games, a play, contests, and almost anything else one could think of.

It reminded Yuuri of a blown-out-of-proportion school festival.

All family and friends were invited to join in the festivities. Yuuri had gotten word that even his human parents had been invited and that they had accepted. Yuuri couldn't wait to see them again.

With everything to be done, Yuuri and Wolfram barely ever saw each other.

Yuuri was working his hardest to finish his duties quickly so he could do something else.

------------

In fact, Yuuri had worked himself sick.

The day before Halloween, Yuuri awoke to a headache. And no matter what he did, he couldn't seem to get warm. He snuggled under the blankets, but to no avail. Wolfram had left a while ago, his side of the bed wasn't even wa0rm.

Yuuri got up and decided to take a shower before class started. However, he found that he couldn't even stand up straight. His headache had gotten worse and he felt tired and cold.

He sat back down on his bed and waited for his vision to stop swimming. He felt a little sick to his stomach, but it could be that he was just hungry. He didn't know. Everything was muddled.

He laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. He had almost succeeded when there was knocking at the door.

"Yuuri?" It was Wolfram. He must have forgotten something, Yuuri reasoned. "I'm coming in."

Yuuri closed his eyes and tried once more to go back to sleep. Wolfram saw Yuuri still in bed and started to scold him. "Yuuri! What are you still doing in bed?! Class is about to start!"

Yuuri mumbled something, but even he didn't understand himself.

Wolfram came over and whipped the blankets off. "Come on! Get--!" Wolfram stopped mid-sentence when he saw Yuuri. He was sweating, flushed, and shivering.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram leaned down and put the back of his hand to Yuuri's forehead. He pulled back in surprise. "Yuuri! You're burning up!" Wolfram quickly covered Yuuri back up. He turned to the phone and dialed quickly.

"Gisela? It's Wolfram. Yuuri has a fever. Could you come and check on him? Yes. Thank you." He hung up the phone and turned back to Yuuri.

Brushing away some stray strands on Yuuri's face, Wolfram asked, "Are you still cold?" Yuuri nodded meekly. "I'll be right back." He said and ran out of the room at top Vampyric **Speede**.

A few seconds later he arrived with his arms full of blankets and Gisela behind him.

He started laying a few blankets on top of Yuuri as Gisela took his temperature.

"A hundred and four degrees." Gisela clucked her tongue. "Your Majesty, you've simply been working yourself too hard. I am ordering you to stay in bed for the rest of today, and even tomorrow if you have to."

At the thought of missing one of the biggest events of the year and the opportunity of seeing his parents, Yuuri quickly sat up. "But!" he protested. Then, once more, he became dizzy and was gently – but firmly – pushed back down.

"Your health is more important." Wolfram said. Gisela agreed with a nod.

Yuuri let out a disappointed sigh and closed his eyes. "Fine." He said softly.

------------

After Gisela had left, leaving Yuuri some aspirin in case his headache became unbearable, Wolfram moved Yuuri's desk chair beside the bed and sat down.

"You don't have to stay, you know." Yuuri mumbled softly, cracking open one eye to look at his visitor. Although – deep down – he wished Wolfram would.

"Someone should look after you." Wolfram said simply.

"But, don't you have to go to class? Or have something else to do?" He tried to sit up again, but Wolfram pushed him back down.

"Yuuri, I'm staying here. Whether you like it or not."

Yuuri gave a small pout, but inside he was smiling. "Okay..."

------------

For the next couple of hours, Yuuri drifted in and out of consciousness and squirming around to try and get comfortable. The whole time, Wolfram stayed true to his word and stayed by Yuuri's side.

Yuuri was glad that the blond had decided to stay with him. They still hadn't spent time together in quite a while and Yuuri had started to feel lonely.

Yuuri glanced over at Wolfram who was presently doing some homework.

He watched the blond scribble down quick notes and answers, watched his eyes dart from left to right, reading the text. (1)

His eyes…

"Wolf," Yuuri started, sitting up. Wolfram kept his eyes on his work. "Hm?"

"…You're eyes…are darkening." Yuuri said hesitantly. Wolfram's pencil stopped momentarily. "I'm fine." He said, and started writing again.

Yuuri sat up. "Wolf! You haven't drank from me for a week!"

Wolfram calmly set down his pencil and closed his books. He stared straight at Yuuri. "Yuuri, I'll be fine for another week or two, alright? I don't need to drink from you every time I get a small twinge of **Thirste**."

"But—"

"No 'buts'." Wolfram interrupted. "Besides, you're sick."

"So? I read that even if a vampyre drinks from someone with an illness or disease, it won't affect them. It'll only affect the taste of the **Bloode**." Yuuri argued. "Hey you never know, my **Bloode** could taste really good." He added teasingly.

Wolfram could feel his **Thirste** reacting to that thought. Annoyed at himself, he took it out on the closest person to him. "Yuuri!" He scolded loudly. "Drop it!"

Yuuri remained quiet, but couldn't help notice that Wolfram's eyes had darkened considerably.

"I'm sorry…" Yuuri mumbled, looking at his hands that were tightly clutching the sheets.

Wolfram let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "No. _I'm_ sorry. You were only looking out for me."

A – somewhat – comfortable silence ensued.

"If you think about it," Yuuri started with a small laugh. "We've been avoiding each other since the get-go."

Wolfram let a small smile loose. "Yeah." He agreed. "When I first met you, I avoided you because of what your scent was doing to me."

"And then we got on good terms, but you…lost control. Afterwards, you completely avoided me because, what? You were scared of losing control again?" He hadn't meant to sound mean, but that sentence just didn't come out right.

Wolfram seemed unfazed of whether it was rude or not. "Yeah… And the other night, when I bit you, I thought everything was going to be okay."

"But then I went and…" it was hard to say it.

"Kissed me." Wolfram finished.

"Yeah. That…"

"You hated it that much?" Wolfram teased.

"No. I mean yes! I…don't know." Yuuri mumbled.

Wolfram leaned back in his chair, smirking. "Well, seemed to me like you liked it. A lot."

"I did not!" Yuuri protested, frowning at Wolfram.

"Really? Considering you had me half-undressed by the time we stopped…" Wolfram mused.

"I…" Yuuri tried, but couldn't come up with an excuse. "You were undressing me too!"

"Well, maybe _I_ liked it." Wolfram teased.

Yuuri thought for a sec, "If you liked it so much…why'd you push me away?" That question had been bugging him, though he'd never admit it.

"Um…" Now it was Wolfram's turn to be tongue-tied.

"Well?" Yuuri prodded.

"There were…_many_…different reasons." Wolfram said dismissively.

"Such as…?"

Wolfram looked away. "It's…_complicated_."

"Then explain."

"Just forget it, okay?" Wolfram said heatedly, glaring at Yuuri.

"What's got you so worked up?"

"What about you? Why do _you_ care so much?" The young prince questioned suspiciously.

"I…um…I'm just _curious_. That's all." Yuuri said with a weak shrug of his shoulders.

"Yuuri…you…you liked it, didn't you?!" Wolfram said, happily surprised. Yuuri ignored him, but a blush had risen to his cheeks.

"You're blushing!" Wolfram pointed out amusedly.

"I have a fever!" Yuuri protested.

"Aw. C'mon. Admit it! You liked it!" Wolfram prodded.

"So what if I did?!" Yuuri said. He then realized he had just confirmed what Wolfram had wanted him to.

"Humph. Happy now?" The young king asked sulkily. He crossed his arms and looked away, pouting.

A mischievous smile played across Wolfram's face. "Very."

Yuuri stared back at Wolfram. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, suspiciously frightened.

"One of the reasons I pulled back was because I didn't know if you wanted it. But now…" Wolfram let the sentence hang as he licked his lips, much like a cat does before pouncing on _very_ delicious looking prey.

"Wolf?" Yuuri squeaked before Wolfram, did indeed, pounce.

In a mere split second, Yuuri found himself pinned to the bed with Wolfram sitting on top of him, holding his wrists on either side of his head.

Suddenly, Wolfram was whispering in his ear. "So you liked it, huh?"

Yuuri shivered as the vampyre ran his tongue from Yuuri's collar back up to his ear. Wolfram could taste the tangy sweetness that was Yuuri, in fact, he relished in it. Licking the tender earlobe, he asked again. "Ne, Yuuri…you really liked it" – He nipped the tender flesh – "…didn't you?" he breathed, tickling Yuuri's ear.

"Y-yes…!" Yuuri admitted, gasping. He had to admit, he sure didn't feel cold now. Heat was pulsing through his veins and Wolfram's own body heat added to it as he pressed down from above.

"Does it…really feel good…when I do this?" Wolfram bit down on Yuuri's neck, drawing **Bloode**, and eliciting a moany gasp from the 'victim'. He drank a bit and pulled back. Wiping stray **Bloode** off his chin with his thumb, Wolfram seductively licked it off while asking, "Does it?"

Yuuri, flushed and panting, nodded shyly.

Wolfram leaned down again, stopping just millimeters from Yuuri's lips. "I can't hear you." He said.

"Yes…" Yuuri mumbled, lustfully staring into glimmering emeralds.

"Louder." Wolfram commanded.

"Yes! …It feels good, _really_ good, when you do that." Yuuri said, squirming to get closer. He was so hot already, but he needed more. "Wolfram!" he whined when the contact was denied.

Wolfram chuckled. "Impatient wimp." He mumbled as he finally locked lips with the hungry teen below him.

The heat between them increased, but pleasantly so. Wolfram ravished Yuuri's mouth and Yuuri ravished Wolfram's. Much like their earlier intimacies, both boys re-explored each other.

Erections were straining, hands were searching, and tongues were clashing.

The shirts were long gone and pants had begun to open, but once more, Wolfram pushed away. Yuuri whimpered.

Panting, Wolfram gently cupped Yuuri's cheek. With an apologetic smile on his face Wolfram explained. "I said there were _reasons_. One has been taken care of, but the other…" He looked away.

Yuuri pushed Wolfram back. "What is it?" Yuuri asked anxiously and needy. He gripped Wolfram's shoulders.

Wolfram smiled at his impatience. He pushed Yuuri back down again. "I…don't want to hurt you. You'll have to wait until you're **Turned**." He leaned down and kissed Yuuri again. "'Kay?"

"But Wolf--!" Yuuri protested. But Wolfram shushed him.

"Yuuri, I'm too strong. If I lost focus for _one_ _second_, I could really hurt you. But…" He smirked. "I can't leave you with _this_, can I?" As he said 'this', he sensually stroked Yuuri's aching member. At the sudden contact, Yuuri's muscles tensed and he gasped.

Wolfram lapped at one of Yuuri's nipples as his hands slowly pulled down Yuuri's pajama pants. Yuuri's breath caught in his throat as the cold air hit him. Wolfram slowly kissed his way down and stopped when Yuuri's shaft was pressing against his throat. He pulled back and stared in surprise. He hadn't expected Yuuri – of all people – to be so thick. Yuuri noticed that Wolfram had stopped and was about to ask why when he caught the blond staring down at him. He turned away quickly, blushing even more furiously than before.

"Could you…not stare?" Yuuri asked meekly. A smile spread slowly across Wolfram's face at his partner's embarrassment. "Alright then." He replied absently.

He leaned down, placing his left hand on Yuuri's hip. Holding Yuuri down, he gave a testing lick on Yuuri's head. Yuuri held back a groan. "Wolfram…! It's so…nn!"

The blond had run his tongue up Yuuri's length. He brought down one of his hands to fondle Yuuri's sacs a bit as he gently kissed the tip of Yuuri's shaft. The double-black gripped the sheets and bit his lip. The prince slowly twirled his tongue around his king's slit before engulfing the top. Waves of pleasure shot through Yuuri. He could feel his nipples hardening, his member twitching as Wolfram sucked on it. He was getting close to his limit, the heat was searing all over his body, sweat had formed, and even his goose bumps had goose bumps.

"Wolf…" Hearing Yuuri moaning his name, it was hard not to get too excited.

He took in as much of Yuuri as he could, humming to increase the pleasure. He rolled Yuuri's sacs between his fingers, his other hand toying with Yuuri's nipple.

The heat of Wolfram's throat…the tightness… Yuuri wanted more, but Wolfram's grip was so strong that he couldn't thrust in deeper.

He was so close…

Wolfram leaned back, removing almost all of Yuuri. The said king whimpered, but gasped once Wolfram started moving back and forth, sucking hard as he did so. That and with the blond's other touches quickly sent Yuuri over the edge.

"I-I'm going to…! Wolfram!!!" He barely had time to warn the prince before he came into his now-lover's mouth. Choking a little at first, Wolfram then graciously gulped down all of Yuuri's seed as it came out in spurts.

Yuuri's back had arched painfully, his knuckles had gone white with his tightened grip. His release had never been so pleasurable. He slumped down onto the bed, panting hard.

Wolfram sat up, licking his lips. "Mmn… Even your 'milk' tastes good…" He smirked as Yuuri's face grew even redder.

Wolfram leaned down and kissed Yuuri once more. Yuuri could taste himself on Wolfram's lips. Wolfram pulled back and got off the bed. He walked over to Yuuri wardrobe, rummaging around a bit until he found a fresh pair of pajamas. He walked back to his chair and sat down.

Embarrassed, Yuuri pulled the sheets around him. "S-So… What now?" he asked.

Wolfram smiled. He leaned in and, pushing Yuuri's hair away, kissed him tenderly on the forehead. He dropped the fresh pajamas on Yuuri's lap as he pulled away. "First; you need to get changed." Yuuri blushed and looked at his discarded shirt. "Second; you need to get some more rest."

Picking up his shirt and jacket, Wolfram walked over and dropped them in the bathroom's laundry hamper. The blond walked over to the window and shut the drapes, then turned off all the lights but the ones on the night tables. He then went over to 'his' side of the bed and pulled out his nightgown from the drawer on the side table. He stripped off his pants and slipped on the gown. He pulled back the covers and got in. Yuuri finished changing and lay back down. Wolfram reached over and turned off his light, Yuuri did the same. Yuuri was about to speak when Wolfram embraced him.

"Wha…?" The young king asked, flustered and blushing.

Wolfram shushed him. "Body heat will help bring down your fever. But you still need to sleep, okay?" Yuuri nodded and snuggled a bit closer.

Letting Wolfram's warmth surround him, both boys peacefully fell asleep in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I always picture Wolfram with reading glasses in this scene…

Okay, I know you probably feel some hate towards me for not updating for so long, and I don't have an excuse. Well I do…but it's not a good one. (I got caught up in watching Detective Conan XD)

Anyway, I know it's in the goodness of your hearts that you found the strength to be so patient with me. I'm m truly sorry and will try my best from letting it happen again! Gets on hands and knees and bows

I hope you like the extra-long chap, it was the only way I could think of repaying you guys. Thanks for staying with me!!!

Next chapter:

The festivities begin! Really just a filler chap with some fluff.

Chapter 15 The Day of the Dead

…'fluff' and 'day of the dead' don't go too well together, now do they? "


	15. The Day of The Dead

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…yet

Title: Love Sucks (Literally) The Day of The Dead  
Author: Me (darksmistress)  
Series: Kyou Kara Maou  
Rating: uh…PG-13 (this chapter) NC-17 in later chaps.   
Pairing: Mainly Yuuram. Hinted Conzak and Gwenter on the side  
Genre: angst, drama, comedy, yaoi  
Chapter: 15/?  
Summary: Yuuri moves to a new town and his life is turned upside down. New school, bishounen, crazy teachers, yaoi, and...Vampyres?!

Warnings: My first yaoi fic, yaoi (duh), some violence

A/N: OMIGOD!! (x1000000) just bought and read Eclipse (sequel to Twilight and New Moon)!!! It was much funnier than the last two. Anyway, if you like my fic, here, you absolutely will _**love**_ Twilight (and New Moon, and Eclipse)!! It's by a fantabulous author, Stephenie Meyer. This series got me so into Vampyres, you can thank her for this fic. All my inspiration totally comes from it. Please don't let the size fool you, it is fantastically written! (hellova lot better then how I write). And – while replying to your reviews – I realized that Edward (from Twilight) is the same age as Wolfram! I must add, that Edward is hott!

Thanks to: All my readers, reviewers, and new beta; Rahkshi Sister!! (I got so many reviews my eyes almost popped – and we wouldn't want that now do we?)

**Akiray** – Thank you! - I'm so glad you enjoy this fic so much.

**sHiNiGaMi-ArAsHi1412** – Oh! I forgot about Aldy… oh wells -

**Wizshan The Bloody Rose** – I will try and make it come quickly, it may even be chapter 16.

**Alice22** – Ooh! That gave me an idea… evil smilez (btw, Alice is one of my fave characters in Twilight)

**Contravene431** – Oh noes! Not a sequel! I will surely go out of my mind b4 then! Lolz. Anyway, thx for the advice, I really appreciate it. ;)

**Tenshi of Freedom** – This chap is really only about a school dance… I'll try and make it as 'cool' as I can. :)

**Fan girl 666** – Well that's just awesome. -

**Wolfiegirl93** – I will! I will! I'm glad you seem to like my stories so much. -

**Priestessmykala** – So did I, but I wanted Wolf to remain careful like Edward. O.O Holy sh!t!!! I just realized Edward and Wolfie are the same age!! Lolz how coincidental. -

**Phantome101** – He'll be turned on his sixteenth b-day, which I'm trying to make happen soon. Definitely b4 chapter 20.

**Sesshyro** – Don't worry! It'll be 'YuurixWolfy' soon enough. -

**Cheesecake** – Lolz, okay. Love you're name by the way.

**Darth Sparky** – Who doesn't have their own language?

**Yuuram88** - - So glad you like it so much!

**MarketPantry** – I totally agree! And thx so much for letting me know about the title thing. I had originally intended it to be day of the dead, but I changed my mind.

**sAyUrI-aNbU** – No, Passionate Blood was supposed to be about Yuuri getting infected with a virus in Shin Makoku, but it did help inspire this one.

**Rahkshi Sister** – Thank god they're not OOC! does happy dance Thx for pointing out the tenses and persons, I hadn't really noticed. I'll try and keep in the same terms when I write, but I usually get too wrapped up in the story. I will try hard tho!! -

**IceFireAngel** – Praise tastes like mint chocolate! Yaay!

**Merissala.** – lolz

**Chibi Kurama DP** – I love you for reading!

**Joice a.k.a Europa** – Thank you so much! -

**Zo-chan1** – Lolz. Thanks for such an uplifting review. I'll try and put more Gwentur and Conzak in this chapter, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to or not.

**PLZ** – Lolz, okay.

**Bishie82/Ghaile** – So sorry I take so long, I just get so busy sometimes. Haha. --"

**Neofilly** – 0.0 That was the longest review I have ever read! I'm glad you like my story so much, and I'm pretty sure I've mentioned it before, but I do appreciate helpful advice or concrit. I was on a roll I chapter 8, and it was just easier to write in the first person. You're not the only one who has commented about it, so I've gotten myself a beta to make sure it doesn't happen again. -

**Bootoye** – I'll try and make them longer, because personally, I love long chapters as well. I don't get it when people complain about chapters being too long…

**Lotus-chan** – Thank you! It actually mentions in the manga that Wolfram is 82, but his is the only age (that I know of) they mentioned. They've never mentioned their birth dates though…

**Death To Haru** – so glad you liked it!

**Descendant of Fianna** – ooh! I love churros!!!!!

**Tori **– Sorry I took so long! When you reviewed, I had actually finished the chap b4, I was just waiting for feedback from my beta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recap:

Yuuri was about to speak when Wolfram embraced him.

"Wha…?" The young king asked, flustered and blushing.

Wolfram shushed him. "Body heat will help bring down your fever. But you still need to sleep, okay?" Yuuri nodded and snuggled a bit closer.

Letting warmth surround them, both boys peacefully fell asleep in each other's arms.

---------------------------------------

It was mid-morning when Yuuri awoke. Still half-asleep, the only thing that registered was that he was warm and comfortable. Slowly his senses awakened. The smell of lavender and mint chocolate drifted around him. He leaned closer to the source, inhaling deeply. Something soft brushed against the side of his face and neck. He was embracing some sort of warmth in front of him. He pleasantly exhaled with an 'mmm'.

So as not to wake him were he still asleep, a soothing voice quietly asked, "You finally awake?"

Somewhat startled by the sound coming from his soft heater, Yuuri lifted up his head, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Gold filled his vision, then two orbs of shimmering green.

Memories flooded back to him, making heat rise to his cheeks. Yuuri stayed dead still, analyzing the situation as Wolfram turned in his arms to face him. Chest to chest, Wolfram linked his arms around Yuuri's neck and pulled himself up slowly, brushing his lips against Yuuri's own, murmuring a soft greeting. "'Morning." That velvet voice that was normally so soothing had somewhat of an edge to it. Even the small touches held an underlying meaning. Everything was so…_hesitant_.

_Why?_

Supporting himself with his left hand, he forced the young blonde to sit up as well while his right hand cupped Wolfram's cheek. At first Wolfram averted his eyes but Yuuri turned the prince's head so that he had no choice but to look into the king's onyx depths. Yuuri's eye squinted in concentration as he searched for an answer in the blond's eyes, looking from one to the other. Wolfram stared back somewhat blankly, master at concealing his emotions. Yuuri failed to figure out what was upsetting the young prince.

Yuuri affectionately stroked Wolfram's cheek with his thumb, his eyebrows knitting together in worry and confusion.

"Wolf?" he asked hesitantly, staring once more into pools of liquid emerald. "What is it? What's wrong?" His voice almost broke while asking such simple words. Wolfram averted his eyes, embarrassed – or was it scared? – to say.

"Nothing" he lied as he pulled away. He kept his gaze anywhere away from Yuuri's as he started getting out of the big bed. "We should get going, festivities are going to start soon and your parents—"

Yuuri quickly grabbed Wolfram's wrist in the attempt to prevent him from going any further, even though the prince could easily break the hold with a flick of his wrist.

"Does it have to do with last night?" Had Wolfram looked back at his king, he would have seen how serious the double-black was, the confusion on his face, the worry and fear he was trying to conceal. Wolfram didn't look back.

The blond kept silent, sitting on the edge of the bed, averting his gaze. After a few moments the silence grew unbearable. Quiet panic overcame the young Asian teenager. "It…does?" Yuuri's grip unconsciously loosened as he voiced the words.

Wolfram began to pull away, but Yuuri tugged him back onto the bed, his left hand snaking into the blond's hair, desperately pressing their lips together.

He didn't want any more misunderstandings. He didn't want any more avoidance. He _wouldn't_ let Wolfram slip away again.

He pried Wolfram's lips open with his tongue. He gently worked his lips against the blond's – occasionally switching angles –, stroking his tongue against Wolfram's. His hands whispered against Wolfram's body, pleading.

With no response Yuuri pulled away to bury his face in Wolfram's neck, embracing him harder, not ever wanting to let go. Emotions flooding through him made his voice somewhat shaky, but Yuuri still tried his best to put all his confidence into his words.

"I never thought I'd like another guy, it's a _really_ weird concept to me, even now. In fact, everything that's happened to me since I came to this school is weird. I mean, vampyres?" he gave a nervous chuckle "I always believed they were made-up characters in kids' nightmares, but…" His confidence wavered and he didn't feel like he could say anymore. How could he get his feelings across?!

"Yuuri…" Wolfram spoke at last. It sounded regretful, like the sound of your voice when you're about to break up with them, or tell them 'let's just be friends'.

Yuuri didn't want to hear what Wolfram had to say, not until he got what _he_ needed to off his chest. "I don't…!" Yuuri started, but fear overtook his mind with flashes of what would happen if things didn't turn out how he wanted. He had to muster all his courage to shake those images out of his head, and finish what he had started saying. He explained himself with a softer voice than before. "I don't regret what happened… It…it was one of the most…_amazing_ things to have ever happened to me!" he stopped to catch his breath, then added – even more softly, "I don't want you to avoid me anymore…"

Yuuri waited anxiously for Wolfram to answer, as the blond remained silent Yuuri's resolve began to crumble. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

"…really…?" the blond finally asked. Yuuri pulled back so that they were face-to-face and nodded exuberantly, eager to prove his sincerity. "Yes, honestly!"

Wolfram couldn't help but smile in relief. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri gently embraced him, smiling as well. "I'm so glad…" Wolfram said, returning the embrace. "I thought…you may regret it, and that it would be best if I pretended nothing happened…I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

They stayed embraced in each other's arms for a few more moments, relishing in each other's existence.

Wolfram gently pushed away, smiling. "C'mon, wimp. If we don't get downstairs soon, Gunter's going to come in yelling –"

"Heika! Oh Heika, you're awake! Thank goodness!" The purple haired advisor scurried through the large door, white formal robes flying behind him. He ran up to his king's side and felt his forehead. "Oh good. I see your fever has finally gone away! Just in time too!" Alerting to Wolfram's presence, Gunter added with a small bow, "Good morning, Lord Wolfram." Turning his attention back to Yuuri, the advisor began fretting around him. "Oh Heika! Your parents are here and have asked to see you! We must get you ready right away! They're waiting just outside and—"

"Ah! Yuu-chan!" everyone looked to the door to see a young smiling brunette woman enter the room, behind her was an older and taller looking man, also smiling happily, but not as…_exuberantly_.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" Yuuri called happily, jumping out of bed and avoiding Gunter's grasp. He ran over to his parents who embraced him in a loving hug. Pulling away, his mother began a small lecture.

"Mou! Yuu-chan! I told you to call me Jennifer! If you won't call me that, at least call me 'Okaa-_chan'_!" The young woman pointed her finger accusingly as her lips formed a small pout.

Yuuri's father gave a small, nervous chuckle. "It's good too see you, Yuu-chan."

Yuuri smiled, embarrassed. "It's good to see you guys too. I've missed you both a lot." Looking around and not finding who he was looking for, he asked, "Ne, where's Shori?"

His mother's face took on a somewhat disappointed pout. "He couldn't make it," But added encouragingly, "but promised he'd come and visit soon!"

_Probably better he didn't come_… _He's too overprotective_. _If he found out I was living with a bunch of _Vampyres Yuuri shuddered at the thought.

Jennifer's face perked up again. "Ah! But guess who else came!" Yuuri looked at her, confusion plain on his face. "Who?"

"Oi Shibuya!" Once more everyone turned to the door. Standing in the center was a boy about Yuuri's age, black hair and black eyes, and big glasses covering said eyes.

"Eh?! Murata?!" Yuuri exclaimed. Shocked, he looked at his parents. "You invited _him_?!" _What if he finds out that everyone is a vampyre?!_

His father shook his head. "_We_ didn't invite him. Imagine our surprise when we saw him on the plane. We had thought _you_ invited him."

"Ah! You two know each other?" Gunter asked innocently. Both Murata and Yuuri nodded. Yuuri's face plain with confusion and bewilderment, Murata's face seeming somewhat amused. Gunter's eyes turned starry. "Oh Shinou! What a magnificent coincidence!!"

"Gunter, what are you talking about?" Yuuri asked, bewildered.

"Oh Heika, you didn't know? His highness, Murata Ken, is the Great Sage!"

---------------------------------------

"Eeh!? _The_ Great Sage?!" Yuuri asked, thoroughly surprised. "Wasn't he the main advisor of Shinou? But, I thought he was, like, _dead_."

"We were also best friends!" Murata added, still amused at Yuuri's funny expressions.

By this time, Wolfram had gotten up off the bed and joined the conversation. "Well at least we know you've been paying _some_ attention in your studies." The blond muttered, crossing his arms.

Suddenly, Gunter spoke up. "Oh dear! Look at the time! I must be off, there is still much to do! Goodbye Heika!!" Everyone but Yuuri watched as the featherbrained advisor scurried off.

Yuuri still thought of how his previous statement could be true. Coming to the only conclusion he thought possible, Yuuri asked, "So, you're a _vampyre_??"

Murata laughed. "If I was, I'd be a _really_ old man! Not a teenager!"

Confused once more, Yuuri covered it with understanding. "Oh." He said, nodding his head.

Seeing right through it, Murata explained. "Shibuya, I was a vampyre or two in my _previous_ lives. You see, I can remember what happened in said lives. _Everything_." He added with a laugh, "Gets pretty confusing sometimes!"

"Really?" Yuuri asked, amazed.

Murata nodded his head. "I can remember as far back as when I was with Shinou." A memory struck him and he smiled, somewhat wistfully and mischievously. "We _were_ **Amors**, you know." Pretending to just notice, Murata asked innocently, "Ah! Speaking of which, am I correct in assuming that Lord Bielefeld here is you're **Amor**?"

Yuuri flushed. "Uh…"

"Yuu-chan! Is that true?" Yuuri looked over to his mother, who was completely excited. She rushed over to Wolfram. "My, you are quite the handsome young man! Please feel free to call me 'okaa-chan', ne?" She added the last bit with a wink.

Wolfram smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, _Okaa-chan_." He gave a deep bow, gently taking her hand and kissing the knuckles.

"Ah! What a gentleman!" Jennifer went completely fangirl and embraced Wolfram in a tight hug to her bosom.

"Okaa-chan, enough!" Yuuri yelled, trying to pry his mother off of Wolfram, who seemed completely unfazed by the treatment. Wolfram was, after all, completely used to being suffocated in large breasts by his own mother.

Yuuri's father, Winner, rushed to aid his son. Eventually they separated the two.

Yuuri gave an unfriendly glare at Murata, muttering under his breath, "Thanks a lot." Wolfram, of course, heard that.

"You wimp! What's so wrong about your parents knowing about us?!" Wolfram steamed.

"N-Nothing!" Yuuri said, defensively waving his hands in front of his face.

"Ne, why don't you two kiss?" Murata added, smugly enjoying the displays.

"Ooh! Yes, yes! That would be wonderful!" Jennifer completely supported the idea. Yuuri's father seemed quite embarrassed.

"B-But!" Yuuri protested, waving his hands once more. His movements halted as he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. Hot breath puffed on his ear. "Ne, _Yuu-chan_… Why don't you want to kiss me?" Wolfram's voice was almost purely seductive, but there was an underlying tone of a threat. One that Yuuri noticed. He gulped. It's not that he _didn't_ want to kiss Wolfram, he just preferred to not have an audience when he did so.

"Because," Yuuri hissed. "my mom will whip out a camera in a second's time. And show that picture to _anyone_ she can!"

Yuuri had become quite red. His mother was looking at the two with anticipation. His father had somewhat turned away, embarrassed and decent enough not to stare. And Murata looked on, completely amused.

Knowing there was no way out of it, Yuuri complied. "Okay, but only _one_." He warned. Jennifer squealed happily.

Wolfram slid around to Yuuri's front, still holding on. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram's waist, somewhat amused to find he was just a little taller. Yuuri gave one last glare to everyone in the room – _especially_ Murata – before he leaned down, closing his eyes, and capturing Wolfram's lips in a loving kiss. He cringed when he heard a 'click' and saw a small light flash through his eyelids. Wolfram pushed against Yuuri, trying to deepen the kiss, but Yuuri pulled away, ending it. Wolfram gave a small pout, and Yuuri heard his mother 'aw' in disappointment.

---------------------------------------

It was finally late evening. All that was left was the big dance.

Yuuri's eyes bugged out when he saw the ballroom. The whole place had been decorated, leaving not one inch without a streamer, pumpkin, plastic bat, plastic skeleton, or fake blood. Yet, the place didn't look gaudy or over-decorated in the least. There was a long table set up in the back with Halloween-themed food and drinks splayed out over it's surface.

Most eyes had turned to him upon his entrance. He was, after all, their king. He waved back, smiling his goofy smile – which undoubtedly was laced with nervousness. He turned back to Wolfram who was standing to his left. "This place looks really awesome, doesn't it?" His genuine smile broke through as Wolfram nodded back, also smiling. Conrad spoke up from his right. "Indeed. Everyone gave their best efforts in making this quite the unforgettable celebration."

"Alright everybody!!" Everyone turned as the DJ yelled out his greeting. "What's say we get this party started!?" A loud roar of agreement erupted from the crowd. The DJ started the music, a loud, toe-tapping, rock song. The bass thudded, but not at the normal decibel that made every cell in your body vibrate with every beat. It was, thankfully, at the perfect volume level so that you could still hear the music that blasted from the speakers. The crowd leaped to life, dancing to the music, singing the lyrics. This was no boring high school dance. _This_ was practically a rave.

Yuuri smiled happily. Only in movies had he seen such a successful school dance. Wolfram smiled warmly to himself, pleased that Yuuri was so happy.

Yuuri turned back to him, shouting over the music. "So, do you want to dance?"

Wolfram was whispering in his ear in a split second in an amused tone. "You don't have to shout, you know, I can hear you just fine – as well as almost everyone else in this room." Yuuri's cheeks flushed, partly from embarrassment and partly from Wolfram being so close. "Sorry…" He muttered, smiling nervously. "No harm done." Wolfram whispered. "Now c'mon you wimp. Let's dance!" Wolfram gave him a small nudge in the direction of the dance floor.

They found a little room to move near the speakers. The key word being 'little'. As one, both boys moved their bodies to the beat. However, both boys were enjoying themselves – and each other – too much to notice that they kept being pushed closer and closer together by surrounding dancers. The whole length of their bodies were touching, even their noses. Playfully, Wolfram turned around and pushed backwards into Yuuri, never missing a beat. Yuuri snaked his arms around Wolfram's waist and brought him closer, burying his face in the side of Wolfram's neck, as the two grinded against each other.

Eventually, Yuuri – not having the almost unlimited stamina of a Vampyre – was flushed, sweating, and out of breath. Wolfram noticed, and slowly began working their way through the crowd. They re-emerged near the concession table. Yuuri sat down in a conveniently placed chair. "Whew!"

"Want me to get you something to drink?" Wolfram offered.

Yuuri smiled. "Thanks, I'd really appreciate it."

"Be right back." Yuuri nodded and closed his eyes to relax, but they jolted open as something cold and wet pressed against his cheek. Wolfram stood in front of him, a glass of red liquid dangling in front of his face.

"That was fast." Yuuri smiled and accepted the glass. He stared at it for a second, trying to figure out just what – exactly – it was. "It's just fruit punch." Wolfram chuckled. _Unless someone's spiked it_… Yuuri smiled and thirstily chugged all of the contents. He exhaled with an 'ah!', putting the empty glass down on the table next to him. Wolfram handed him another glass and moved a chair so that he could sit next to Yuuri.

Yuuri drank this glass slowly, enjoying the taste. "This stuff's really good." He commented, happily. He took another sip, but before he could swallow, Wolfram was kissing him. The blond pulled back, a smug smile on his face. "You're right. It's delicious." He licked his lips.

Yuuri blushed.

"Hungry?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri nodded.

"Alright, I'll go get us some cakes."

"Take your time." Yuuri said, but Wolfram was already gone.

Yuuri sat comfortably, sipping his juice and staring out at the people still dancing. The sound of music of different genres, languages and cultures swirled in the air.

"Excuse me."

Yuuri looked up. Standing beside him was two girls, twins. One wore a short-skirted, spaghetti-strapped black dress, with her long brown hair done up in a bun of curls with a few strands dangling around her face. The other wore a sleeveless, knee-length light blue dress, her dark brown hair curled loosely on her shoulders, with a single blue flower in her hair. They both wore ribbon-up stilettos the same color of their dress.

"Your Majesty." They both said together and curtsied.

Yuuri stood up. "Good evening." He smiled and gave a small bow of his head. "Please just call me Yuuri."

"I'm Tartaria," the one with the black dress spoke up.

"And I'm Kanaria." The one in blue finished.

"We're the Valequez sisters." They said together.

Yuuri smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh. Good evening, ladies." Yuuri turned around to look at who had spoken up behind him. Wolfram stood, holding two plates full of varying cakes and treats.

"Ah Wolf! You're back!" Yuuri exclaimed happily. Wolfram set the two plates down on the table.

"Good evening, Lord Wolfram." Tartaria gushed girlishly with a deep curtsy. Kanaria mumbled a greeting and shyly bowed her head, averting eye contact.

"Lord Wolfram, would you honor me with a dance?" Tartaria asked abruptly. Wolfram glanced over at Yuuri, who smiled and gave a small shrug.

Wolfram turned back to the girl. "Certainly, Miss Valequez." He agreed politely, smiling. He held out his hand and Tartaria took it. Yuuri watched as they glided with inhuman grace onto the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Yuuri asked, not wanting the other girl to feel left out.

She looked up at him and smiled kindly. "Thank you for the offer, Your Majesty. I would love to."

They walked over to where Wolfram and Tartaria were currently dancing.

They all danced together for several songs, Kanaria slightly shying away from Wolfram while Tartaria danced beside him.

After a while Yuuri caught a glimpse of Conrad talking to the DJ. He wondered aimlessly what it was about.

When the song finished, instead of immediately playing another, the DJ took up the microphone.

"Alright everybody. This next song has been dedicated to the newest king and his **Amor**! Yuuri and Wolfram, everybody!" As the DJ motioned towards their group currently stood, a spotlight swept over the audience to illuminate both Yuuri and Wolfram. A slow song began to play and people began edging towards the walls, giving Yuuri and Wolfram the whole floor to dance on. Tartaria looked a little put off, but Kanaria pushed her away.

--_The song is 'Butou' from FMA. Simply search it in youtube and click on the first video if you'd like to listen to it_--

Yuuri looked over at Wolfram, completely embarrassed. "W-Wolf…do we really…? I mean, I can't…" As Yuuri tried to blunder out an excuse, Wolfram stepped forward.

"Come on, wimp. Take my hand. That's it. Now place your other hand on my waist." Yuuri did as instructed as Wolfram placed his hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"But I can't dance…" Yuuri muttered.

"Trust me." Wolfram whispered, smiling.

Yuuri returned a nervous smile. "Alright…" They drew closer together and began to move.

Wolfram whispered into Yuuri's ear, "Step back with your left foot and then to the right. Then step up with your right foot and then to the left. And repeat." Yuuri did so, fumbling a little at first, but eventually got the hang of it. As the song escalated, Yuuri grew more confident, and began to imitate dances he'd seen in the movies. Wolfram was able to easily follow him and the two glided across the room. They moved quite elegantly to the music.

"Having fun?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri smiled his large goofy smile. "Yep."

The crowd was simply a blur to Yuuri and Wolfram as they spent most of their time staring happily at each other.

Yuuri managed to get one last twirl in before the song ended. As they stopped, the audience burst into applause. Both Yuuri and Wolfram took a bow and left the floor quickly as everyone swept back on to dance.

When they finally managed to get through the crowd and exit the room, Wolfram gave a small chuckle. "And you said you couldn't dance." The young prince teased.

Yuuri turned. "I can't!" He protested.

"Sure looked like you could."

"Well, that was…" Wolfram smiled as Yuuri searched for an excuse to why he was magically able to dance.

Wolfram leaned up and gave Yuuri a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for such a fantastic time tonight, your Majesty." He said with an exaggerated bow.

Yuuri pulled him up and to him. "Anytime." He murmured, than locked his lips with the very willing blond.

_Nothing can ruin this night_… thought Wolfram.

As the night ended, the two plates of cakes laid uneaten on the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was surfing channels and saw a bit of this and thought: 'omg! Are those vampyres!?' so I kept watching, and sure enough, they were!

I don't really like the song, but it did inspire something that will happen during Yuuri's **Turning**.

Btw, I can't think of a name for newly **Turned** Vampyres. I'm looking for a slang word for it. Suggestions are welcome.

Anyway, the song is "Wall to wall" by Chris Brown.

www. youtube .com/watch?vxBCwkTSZ3OQ

**Next Chapter**:

**An unknown visitor arrives at the Academy with only one objective: to assassinate Yuuri!**

**Even though Yuuri's lived with vampyres for a while now, he has yet to experience the true danger it will bring.**

**The long-awaited Chapter 16!! The Slayer**


	16. The Slayer

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…yet

Title: Love Sucks (Literally) The Slayer  
Author: Me (darksmistress)  
Series: Kyou Kara Maou  
Rating: uh…PG-13 (this chapter) NC-17 in later chaps.   
Pairing: Mainly Yuuram. Hinted Conzak and Gwenter on the side  
Genre: angst, drama, comedy, yaoi  
Chapter: 16/?  
Summary: Yuuri moves to a new town and his life is turned upside down. New school, bishounen, crazy teachers, yaoi, and...Vampyres?!

Warnings: My first yaoi fic, yaoi (duh), some violence, ooc-ness

A/N: I'm finally posting this chap!! I went over the original and did much editing…so yah. Anyway, I think you all have a serious misunderstanding of 'the slayer' that's appearing in this chap. It's actually pretty funny reading your reviews about it.

Thanks to: All my reviewers and readers!

**Yuuram88 – **Yepz! They make the perfect couple!!

**Zo-Chan1** – I luv your review, it made me laugh! -

**Alice22** – Yep! Wolfram will protect Yuuri 4eva…and eva…and eva…and eva…and ev--slaps over tha side of head owwiez.

**IceFireAngel** – Muffins!! Muffins!! Muffins!! MMMMuffins!!!!!!!!!!! Ooh! I want smut too!!

**Akiray** – Hm, I didn't realize how unclear I was being about that bit, but you're pretty close! I'll clear it up for anyone else in this chapter.

**Priestessmykala** – Thank you! Bowz

**Fan girl 666** – So glad you liked that part!

**Phantome101** – I didn't? oops…

**Tenshi of Freedom** – I will and thankz!!

**sAyUrI-AnBu** – Okayz, I will!

**Chibi Kurama DP** – Me too! I was hungry and wanted cake when I wrote tha whole cake bit. . "

**Lexi** – OMGZ! I loved the part with the magnets! I was lol-ing too, but I was in my room and it was like, 2 am. (I woke up my sis but oh wellz) I'm glad to here that my kissing scenes are actually good! I've read other ppl's, but they always seem so much better…

**Death To Haru** – lolz. I agree; good vid, bad song.

**Lady-nephthys** – Thank you so much! I promise I will!

**Youko** – lolz. Okay

**Contravene431** – Yay! Someone liked the cake part!

**SpadeAce** – So glad to hear of another happy reader! So sorry it took me so long to update. . "

**Mi Querida** – blushes thanks so much! I'm really glad so many people like it.

**Lilgurlanima** – lolz I'm trying! -

**Tigereye** – Mm...Yes…What _will_ happen? -

**Moriah93ohio** – "Your great?" lolz. Thanks? Thanks for the two reviews.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks after the Day of the Dead celebration.

It was early morning and Yuuri and Conrad were going for their morning jog. The sun was bright in the sky, and Cruorem Academy was bustling about with people getting ready for the day.

Yuuri was wearing his white and light blue tracksuit, while Conrad had on a brown and red one.

"How are your studies going?" Conrad asked a few minutes later, easily keeping pace behind Yuuri.

"Well, they're going…I know all the differences between Vampyres and humans, as well as _some_ history." Yuuri said, panting a little. "I still can't believe that Murata's the great sage! I mean, I didn't even know he _knew_ about vampyres!"

Conrad smiled, "Yes, we were all shocked to find out that he and you are good friends. It was a magnificent coincidence indeed."

"So he's moving into the dorms, right?" he asked.

"Yes, his things have already arrived and he should be starting in on some advanced classes in a few days. Gunter is very happy to have access to his great knowledge. Some of our records aren't as detailed as we'd like them to be."

"So his room…"

"It's at the other end of the hall from yours." Conrad replied.

"Good morning!" Called three maids as they ran past. Yuuri turned and waved. "Morning!" he called gleefully. Conrad gave a smile and an acknowledging nod.

"Looks like you've gotten used to life here."

Yuuri chuckled. "Yep."

As they ran, Yuuri watched as a gardener started to plant some new flowers. Beside him was a huge pile of assorted blossoms, and in front of him was about 40x20 feet of dirt.

He finished in about ten seconds.

Yuuri stopped in amazement. "Well, maybe not everything…"

------------

"Hey Wolfram!" Yuuri greeted happily as he sat down next the blond. The sun was still high in the sky with a cool breeze blowing every so often. Wolfram sat in the school's gardens during lunch, on a stone bench surrounded by thousands of lovely-smelling flowers and buds.

"Hello." Wolfram said, smiling. He picked up his spoon and gently scooped up some pudding. Bringing the spoon to his mouth he sighed contentedly as the taste washed over his mouth.

"Chocolate pudding? Some lunch." Yuuri scoffed teasingly.

"_Mint_ chocolate. There's a chocolate shop in town that makes the _best_ mint chocolate. The owner thinks up new ways of eating it. Chocolate bars, pudding, coffee, truffles, cakes, etc." Wolfram got a somewhat dreamy look in his eyes as he rambled on. "Besides," he added, "I've already finished my lunch."

"Huh. No wonder you smell like mint chocolate all the time." As if to prove his point, Yuuri leaned in and sniffed Wolfram's neck. He exhaled slowly, his hot breath ghosting over Wolfram's flesh. The blond shuddered. "Mmmn. Definitely mint chocolate."

"Yuuri!" Wolfram protested, embarrassed.

Yuuri pulled back, smiling innocently. "What?"

Wolfram glared at him for a second, it not being too effective because of the pink staining his cheeks. Yuuri kept on smiling. Sulkily Wolfram turned away and scooped more pudding into his mouth.

Yuuri brought his attention to his lunch. Sushi again. It was just so much _better_ here! He opened his chopsticks and with a quick 'itadakimasu' dug in.

After eating a few pieces and enjoying the silence, Yuuri spoke up.

"I think that Tartaria girl has a crush on you." He tried masking his hidden jealousy in simple casualness.

"She has for a while now."

"You knew?" Yuuri asked, not too surprised. Wolfram nodded.

"What about Kanaria? I couldn't really figure out how she felt…" Yuuri scrunched his nose trying to think of a reason.

Wolfram absently looked at the flowers. "…She's a little afraid of me." He said quietly.

"Huh? Why?"

"When we were younger…She was almost hit by one of my stray fireballs. I was angry and throwing a tantrum. I hadn't been watching where I was aiming, I had just wanted to mess some things up. She was okay, but she's still a little scared of me, as well as fire." Wolfram continued to stare at the flowers, lost in his memories. Yuuri kept silent.

"You know what?" Wolfram asked abruptly, turning to smile at Yuuri. "Tomorrow, let's go into town, okay? I can show you the chocolate shop I was talking about."

Not yet having really been into the town surrounding the academy, Yuuri agreed happily. After all, it was more time he could spend with Wolfram. _His_ Wolfram.

------------

After lunch, quite a few people had assembled in Yuuri's room. Yuuri sat at his desk, confusedly staring down at the paper in front of him. Gunter stood to his left and was trying his best to explain the subject, but because of Gunter's elaborateness, it only made Yuuri even more confused. Conrad stood on Yuuri's right, trying to explain in simpler terms. Wolfram sat leisurely on the bed, occasionally offering small insults at his **Amor**'s expense.

Suddenly, all three men perked up and looked toward the door.

"Heh? What is it?" Yuuri asked, looking around, but his question was answered with a knock at the door.

"Uh…Come in?" Yuuri called.

The door opened and Dorcas came in.

"Pardon me!" He said rather loudly.

"What's wrong?" Conrad asked seriously.

"I came for his Majesty!" Dorcas replied.

"You don't have to be so nervous…" _or loud_ Yuuri mumbled. "Anyway, what is it?"

"Yes. Well, there is someone who would like to meet you." The man said at a much more normal volume.

Gunter quickly ran between Dorcas and Yuuri. "Wait, wait, _wait_! Those kinds of requests must go through _me_ first!" He sounded much like a kid complaining about not getting as much ice cream as someone else.

"But, um…" Dorcas stumbled. "As this is a very private matter, it would be best if everyone else were absent."

"What?!" Wolfram asked, annoyed.

"Now, now, now. Don't worry. Our lips are sealed." Conrad said smoothly, with his ever-present smile on.

Dorcas, seeing the hidden authority in that smile, gulped. Nervously and quickly, he said, "Well then, I would like to announce that, right now, a person is here who has named herself… I mean, she is claiming that she is his Majesty's illegitimate child!"

For a few seconds everyone just stared at the messenger in shocked confusion.

Finally, Yuuri spoke up with a confused, "What?"

Becoming more nervous with everyone staring at him, Dorcas repeated himself. "Right now, a person is here claiming that she is his Majesty's illegitimate child!"

Once again, Yuuri asked, "What?"

"Right now, a person is here claiming that she is his Majesty's…!"

"Yuuri!" Wolfram interrupted in anger. "You cheater! You have me, yet you…!" Choking noises could be heard as Wolfram gave Yuuri a headlock.

"Hold on!" Yuuri gasped. "An illegitimate child…does that mean…?" Yuuri asked desperately.

"An illegitimate child is the child of a man of loose morals and a woman who is not his wife." Conrad explained.

"Who is it!? Who is this girl?!" Wolfram yelled.

Gunter ended up fainting at the thought of his beloved king doing this and that with a girl.

"Answer me Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled.

While Wolfram was noogie-ing Yuuri, and Gunter was bleeding to death from a nosebleed, Conrad calmly walked up to Dorcas. "Well? Where is this illegitimate child?"

"Sir, the child is already outside the room." The baldy responded. Both Yuuri and Wolfram stopped fighting to listen.

"The child has the Cruorem Academy crest that only royalty of this establishment and their relatives can have." Dorcas explained. "I thought I had to let the child through…"

"That's wrong!" Shouted Gunter, suddenly becoming conscious and standing up. "His Majesty has not reached sixteen years of age yet. His crest hasn't even been made yet! No doubt about it. The child is not his Majesty's."

"What is this crest?" Yuuri asked, still being held in place by Wolfram.

"You receive the crest of our school to prove that you have authority within it. Different ranks have different styled crests. You won't get yours until you're sixteen." Wolfram explained calmly. "But that child… Whose crest could she have?" he asked himself quietly.

"At times like these… It's best to ask the person directly." Yuuri reasoned, escaping from Wolfram's grip he walked through the door, with everyone else in tow.

"Wait, Yuuri." Wolfram called behind him.

"Your Majesty!" Called Gunter.

As Yuuri stepped out of the door, he saw a small girl being escorted by two guards. The girl looked to be about ten. She had short curly brown hair and brown eyes. The clothes she wore were a bit tattered. A long-sleeved orange shirt, and a beige summer dress on top.

At the sight of Yuuri, the girl's face contorted in sadness.

Taken by surprise at the girl's sadness, Yuuri took a step back. "Um…"

Breaking free from the guards, the little girl ran towards Yuuri. "_Daddy_!" she called.

"Eih?" Yuuri said, surprised.

"Daddy!" The girl called again, now only a few steps away.

"Daddy!" The third time she called, she reached behind her back, still running towards her 'father'.

The sadness on her face changed into rage, she yelled as she pulled out a dagger and lunged towards the King.

Out of nowhere, Conrad appeared and chopped the girl's hand, knocking the dagger away, and making the girl fall to the floor. In shock, Yuuri fell back and landed hard on the ground.

"Yuuri!" "Your Majesty!" Various people shouted around him, but Yuuri just felt dizzy.

_What just happened?_

------------

"Haah! That feels good!" Yuuri exclaimed softly.

Back in Yuuri's room, Gisela used her **Healing** **Magyk** on Yuuri's ankle.

"You just twisted it a little." She said gently, removing her hand. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Ah, okay. Thanks." Yuuri said, smiling gratefully.

"You know, when you're **Turned**, you'll be able to do such a silly little spell with ease." Gisela said with a smile.

"Huh? Really?" Yuuri asked. "I'll be able to do such an amazing thing?"

Gisela nodded happily.

"Is Gisela really adequate for this?" Gunter asked worriedly. "We have more renowned Vampyre doctors."

"Gunter." Conrad said. "Trust your daughter a little more."

"That's right Gunter. For your daughter you really should…" Yuuri paused. "Eh?! Daughter? Oh ya! That's right… You two really don't look alike at all so I had completely forgotten!"

"She is my adopted daughter." Gunter explained.

"I see…"

"It's done, your Majesty." Gisela chimed in. "But for the next half-month, please don't put pressure on your right foot."

"What? I can't walk for two weeks?" Yuuri complained.

"Don't be silly! When you walk, use this." Gisela turned to her side and picked up a black cane with a half-moon handle.

Yuuri took the cane. "I didn't think I'd need to use one of these…"

"You'll be like an English gentleman. It should be great." Conrad said happily.

Yuuri glared back at the cane. "It could at least have a machine gun installed or be a sword cane." He mumbled poking the top. Suddenly in a poof of smoke, the handle was replaced with a bouquet of pink flowers. "Ah!" he exclaimed.

"You're very good!" Gisela complimented happily, clapping her hands together.

"Is that so?" Yuuri mumbled.

He looked up when he heard a knock at the door. "How's your foot, Yuuri? Wolfram's voice asked as the door opened to reveal both him and Gwendal.

"It's nothing serious." Yuuri replied. "So, have you found out anything?"

"No. She's not talking." Responded Gwendal, as stoic as ever.

Sullenly, Yuuri asked, "What will happen to her?"

"She tried to assassinate you. She won't be let off so easy." Gwendal explained emotionlessly.

"But she's a child!" Yuuri objected. "She may have some kind of reason! Or she could've been tricked by someone!"

"A crime is a crime. If you say weak things like that, you won't survive."

"Weak or not, she's just a child!" Sighing sadly, Yuuri looked at the floor and asked aloud. "But why did she do that?" No one had an answer.

Wolfram stepped forward and kneeled in front of Yuuri, examining his ankle. "It doesn't look serious."

Yuuri just kept quiet at the show of compassion.

Was it just him, or did Wolfram seem a little…_off_?

------------

In a small room, guarded by two soldiers, the little girl sat, hugging her knees.

------------

"The dungeon?! You guys actually have one of those?" Yuuri exclaimed as he stopped walking.

"Yes. During the war, it was sometimes needed to capture the enemy. But we usually use them for detaining vampyres who have broken our laws. I'm glad to say we haven't used them in a while." Conrad explained.

"Geez…"

------------

"This is where she's being kept, you majesty." Conrad said, motioning towards a door with two guards in front.

"It's _Yuuri_, Conrad." He berated as he limped up to one of the guards.

"I'd like to speak to her. Can you please open the door?" The guard shot a quick wary glance at Conrad. The brunette nodded.

"Yes, your majesty!" The guard replied. He took a ring of keys from his belt, shuffled through them until he found the right one, put it in the door and unlocked it. The other guard took out his sword – just in case. The first guard opened the door a little and looked in. Deciding it was safe, he stepped to the side to let Yuuri and Conrad in. All the while keeping one eye on the prisoner and one hand on his sword.

Yuuri walked in first with Conrad in tow, the clacking of their shoes and Yuuri's cane were the only audible sounds. The little girl was sitting on her bed, not even acknowledging that she had visitors.

Yuuri walked up to her and knelt down in front of her, placing his cane down beside him, while Conrad stayed near the door.

"Hi." He smiled. "I'm Yuuri. We sort of got off to a bad start…um…what's your name?" The girl remained quiet, ignoring the teenager.

"Aw, C'mon! I need to call you _something_!" He whined teasingly. The girl said nothing. He poked her knee in jest but the girl flinched like it was a knife twisting in her flesh. Yuuri quickly withdrew his hand. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

Yuuri stared at her, contemplating. How could he win her trust? How could he show her that he meant her no harm?

"Conrad?" he asked distantly.

"Yes, your ma-Yuuri?" he corrected himself.

"Can I borrow your sword for a second?"

Even though Conrad was a bit suspicious, he obliged his king. "You may."

Yuuri got up and hobbled over to his godfather. Conrad handed him the sheathed sword.

"Thanks." Yuuri said with a smile. He limped back over so he was standing in front of the girl once more. He unsheathed the sword.

Conrad stood on alert, in case Yuuri were to do something he'd regret.

Yuuri rolled up his sleeve. The girl, curious as to what the boy in front of her was doing, cautiously glanced up. Yuuri held the sword to his outer arm.

Knowing that he now had the girl's attention, he smiled down at her.

"Conrad…you may want to hold your nose." Before Conrad could reply, Yuuri sliced the sword across his arm, giving himself a gash three inches long. His face contorted in pain as the crimson liquid seeped from his flesh. He re-sheathed the sword.

Both occupants in the room stared at him in bewilderment.

He smiled painfully at the little girl.

"See? I'm not healing. I'm just as human as you are, so there's nothing to be gah!" He grimaced as the pain became worse, but continued weakly, "…afraid of."

Quickly, Conrad was by his side. He had ripped off a part of his shirt and was tying it around Yuuri's wound. Yuuri noticed that Conrad wasn't even fazed at all by the blood. He had underestimated the man's self-control.

Conrad took back his sword, putting it back on his belt.

"Come, Yuuri. We should have Gisela take a look at that." He picked up Yuuri's cane and gently steered Yuuri toward the door, holding up most of the youth's weight so as to not disturb his ankle.

As Yuuri left, he stole one last glance at the little girl. She was staring at the floor, her expression unreadable. Yuuri thought he may have seen her lips move.

Once they were out, the guard's re-locked the door. Conrad held Yuuri protectively, and he noticed the guard's movements were stiff, their eyes darker.

Outside, Yuuri took back his cane and began heading to where they had tied the horses, but was stopped when he was gently scooped up and found himself being carried bridal-style in Conrad's arms. He let out a meek sound of protest.

"I'll come back for the horses later. Right now your arm is top priority." Yuuri was about to protest again but a jolt of pain shot up his arm. He cringed, and then nodded weakly.

"Hold on tight." Conrad warned gently, and then took off.

Yuuri could feel the wind hitting him full force – despite Conrad's arms shielding him, he couldn't make out anything they passed.

'_Now I know how a bug on a windshield feels…_'

In nearly a minute, they had traveled what had taken them an hour and a half earlier.

When they got to the infirmary, Conrad laid Yuuri down gently on an empty bed. He took a chair, moved it beside the bed, and sat down.

"Gisela will be here in a minute." Yuuri nodded.

Conrad watched as Yuuri clutched his arm in pain.

"Your…Yuuri. That wasn't a very smart thing to do."

Yuuri sighed. "I know. I just…I didn't want her to be afraid. I want to know why she did it, who she is. I want to get her back to her family." He turned to Conrad with a pleading look. "Conrad, she's only a _kid_."

Conrad stared long and hard at his king. He looked down and watched as he tiredly rubbed his hands together. _'If he is to be the king, he should know that some of us…aren't very civilized.'_ He reasoned with himself.

"It's possible," he started, "that her family was killed by a rogue vampyre." He looked up. "She may have wanted revenge."

Yuuri was about to respond when Gisela walked in.

"All right. What'd you do this time?" She asked teasingly. She walked lithely over to Yuuri and carefully held up his arm to inspect it.

"It's not too serious…" She looked closer. "May leave a little scar though. What'd you do? Stab yourself with a sword?" Yuuri laughed nervously. Conrad got up.

"I'll get out of your way." He said politely with the same ever-present smile.

Before he left, he lingered hesitantly in the doorway.

"Yuuri…" The young boy looked up. "She…said her name was Greta." With that he closed the door.

Yuuri smiled at what Conrad said. He had gotten through to her. Even if it was just a little bit.

Drawing back his attention, Gisela said, "Lord Wolfram is on his way. I took the liberty of calling for him"

"Huh. Alright." Yuuri smiled. He hadn't seen Wolfram a lot. The blond had made himself distant – and not just physically – since this morning. He really wanted to talk and find out if there was something bothering him.

Gisela took a damp cloth and very gently wiped away the excess blood. She took out a long strip of white bandages and lightly wrapped them around Yuuri's wound.

"Why don't you lie back and relax, your majesty?" Gisela suggested sweetly. Yuuri obliged, he slipped his shoes off and sat back on the bed.

"Wolfram will be here shortly, your majesty. Are you in any pain?" Yuuri shook his head. His arm throbbed dully, but it was no longer too painful.

"Since I am no longer needed, may I take my leave?" She inquired politely.

"Yes, go ahead, Gisela. And thank you." The green haired woman bowed on her way out and once more the door shut.

Yuuri looked up at the ceiling. _What a day_… he thought to himself and gave a deep sigh.

He hadn't heard the door open, but a hesitant voice brought his attention to the new occupant in the room.

"Yuuri?" Yuuri sat up quickly at the familiar voice.

"Hey, Wolf!" He said happily. Wolfram instantly smelled the blood, looking straight at the red-stained bandages on Yuuri's arm.

"Yuuri! What happened to your arm?" he exclaimed. His face held grief and worry.

Yuuri tried to calm down his **Amor** as the blond started unwrapping the bandages. "I'm fine, Wolf! Honestly!"

As the bandages fell away, Yuuri cringed as he heard Wolfram's sharp intake of breath.

"Shinou…" he mumbled, unable to say anything else as he gently traced a fingertip under the wound.

"Wolf, it's—" Yuuri was cut off when Wolfram's mouth urgently covered his gash, his tongue gently trailing along it's edges. Yuuri tried to pull away in shock, but Wolfram had a firm grip.

"What are you doing?" he asked, blushing at the thought of Wolfram's mouth on him.

Wolfram slowly pulled away and looked up at Yuuri through long, dark lashes. He explained somewhat quickly, "Our saliva contains a very potent healing agent." Again he leaned back in, slowly licking from one end of the wound to the other.

Yuuri gulped.

"So…is that why after you bite me, there are no wounds?" he asked, quite distracted by Wolfram's tongue.

Wolfram hummed his confirmation, "Mm-hm." The vibrations made Yuuri's body tingle.

Eventually Wolfram pulled away. "That's about all I can do. Anymore, and you'll become immune. The rest will have to heal on it's own." The gash had healed considerably; no longer being a long slice half the width of his arm, but now a smaller wound only a centimeter and a half long. Still, Wolfram seemed dissatisfied that he couldn't heal it completely.

"Wow…" Yuuri said, honestly amazed. He lifted up his arm to examine it.

Wolfram sighed heavily and sat down on the bed next to Yuuri.

"Really, Yuuri. What the hell were you thinking?!" the blond prince yelled, showing his famed bad temper. "Do you know how scared I was? Hearing that you had cut yourself? I thought you were trying to _kill_ yourself!" His anger slowly faded away with each of his words, turning into raw emotion. "I…I…" Tears sprang to his eyes and he looked away, wiping them away with his right hand, his left hand clutching the fabric of his pants.

Yuuri was shocked. _He_ had done this to the fiery prince? He quickly pulled the blonde into a tight embrace, tucking Wolfram's head under his chin.

He tried to soothe his **Amor** by running his fingers gently through Wolfram's golden locks as he explained. "I'm sorry Wolf. I-...I just didn't want that little girl – Greta… I didn't want Greta to be scared. She looks so small and frail… I can't even imagine what's been going through her mind." He paused as he tried to imagine it. He couldn't and sighed. Pushing Wolf away so that he could look into his eyes, he apologized again. "Wolf, I'm really, _really_ sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Once again, Wolfram wiped the tears from his eyes. "Please, don't do it – or _anything_ like it – ever again." His pleading eyes bore into Yuuri's. "Promise me."

Yuuri embraced him again and whispered in his ear. "Of course. I promise you."

Wolfram hugged him back. Gently sighing out his name, "Yuuri…"

Yuuri figured this was as good a time as any to ask. Slowly pulling away, but still holding onto each other he asked the blond a question that had been bugging him all day.

"Ne, Wolf? Is…everything okay? You've been acting…I dunno, just not yourself today. I want to know if there's anything wrong."

Wolfram looked a little shocked. He smiled sadly. "So you noticed…" Wolfram turned away and looked at the floor, interlacing his fingers together on his lap.

"…Wolf?" Yuuri asked, cautiously placing his hand on the prince's shoulder.

Wolfram took a big breath. He had to say it. He had to get it out.

"Yuuri, I-I've been thinking a lot about this. I mean, I've had a few doubts before, but today…today proved to me how real some of them are. Your really – and I mean _really_ – important to me. I never want you to get hurt. That's why… that's why…" He gulped and turned to face Yuuri head on. "That's why I think you should go back to Japan. For _good_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Because I wanted the events to be similar, I copied some of this chap from episode 21. Of course, I altered it, so that the whole 'vampyre' thing would work.

I realize there is no good excuse for why it took me so long to update. That's why I'm sticking with: "Elephants trashed my computer."…ok I'm sorry. Really I am! I hate it when authors take forever to update, yet that's what I did to you guys! Speaking of guys, are there any dudes reading this fic? Please let me know, it will be very interesting to hear your feedback!

I recently became a huge fan of Conyuu/Yuurad, so writing this was a bit hard at first . " (GOMEN!) I may start doing a fic for that pair… I already have a plot thought up: Something happens to Yuuri to make him have visions of the future whenever he touches someone or something. But why is it whenever he touches Conrad, they're having _sex_?

Anyway, I may or may not write it, but I have begun a fan art for that pairing.

You know? It's hard to type while wearing gloves…

Next Chapter:

What brought on Wolfram's suggestion?

Will Yuuri follow his advice and leave?

What will happen to Greta?

Find out in chapter 17 The Town


	17. The Town pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. If I did, well, there be a helluva lot more action between our pairings.

Title: The Town  
Rating: 14A  
Chapter: 17 pt **1**

Thanks to: All my reviewers and readers!

**Alice22** – You're so right! I really do wish Wolf would trust Yuuri more. sigh

**Flacedice** – So true so true.

**Contravene431** – Thank you! I'm glad they got across.

**Moriah93ohio** – I'll try not to do anything too stupid. :D

**Zo-Chan1** – HA! A stupid stick…that's funny. I totally agree with the whole cane and sunglasses pervert thing.

**Tenshi of Freedom** – What kind of King would leave because of a little danger? Okay… a lot of danger… Hey! I should have Yuuri say that!

**Chibi Kurama DP** – EDWARD!!!!!!!! Maybe that idea came from my subconscious mind…

**Lilgurlanima** – I have a fic planned for Conyuu, it doesn't follow the same plot as what I described in my AN last chapter, but it's definitely going to happen because I already have a beta for it! Here's a little hint of the plot: Conrad's the head of a Yakuza group. Original, huh? XD

**Phantome101** – That's why it's Yuuram!

**IceFireAngel** – Yay! Cake! Cakecakecakecakecakecakecake!!!!! I was wearing gloves because my house is freaking cold and my dad doesn't believe in having the heat past 65 degrees. As for the elephants, that's just what popped into my head at the time. 8

**Rowan Raven** – I'm alive?! Halleluiah!! …I spelt that wrong didn't I? Thanks about the word changing thing. I was afraid people were wondering "what the hell? Can't she spell?" …haha that rhymed. Anyway, I'm not really a fan of Gwendal, but if you can recommend a really great GwenWolf fic, I may just get into it. Btw, incest is awesome! XP

**AlexeiStukov** – I don't really like fish, but that was a funny metaphor! Wanna know what pairing I think is totally unholy? ConradxGreta. Yes, there are stories of them together. Now that (in my opinion) is just weird/wrong/shudder/ oh well, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. And like I said in my PM, no Conyuu shall be in this fic, because Yozak would kill me. Haha…'dark side'…

**Yuuram88** – You shall find out in this chapter.

**Mizuki Hikari** – lol. I myself, must question Wolf's sanity in these next chaps. Actually, I must also question Yuuri's…Ooops! Was that a spoiler? 66

**Bishies'82'** – I'm so sorry it took me so long! I will try and update more frequently, I really will! Just please! Don't die!!!!!!!!

**Akiray** – Yes, how will he react? Find out in the first line! Lolz

**Gabby0214 **– Why, thank you, Gabby!

**Priestessmykala** – I have tried to update this as soon as I can. Sorry about the evil cliffie, I really wanted to end this chapter with that line!

**Fan Girl 666** – Whew! I was afraid that part would be too sappy!

**Jazzelie** – Oh my! You're making me blush!

**Latias Eevee** – KKM just produces the most 'bite-able' vampyre candidates.

**Kidiu Anaji** – I tried ever so hard to get this up before Christmas.

**KittyChocolateAnime** – Wah! Hontoni gomen na sai, Keshie-chan! Onegai, go see a doctor! If you rot, it'll be hard to read my updates! . Oh! The suffering I seem to cause!

**Death To Haru** – Hmn, yes. I've heard a lot of people say that they don't like Greta. I don't really care either way.

**UnknownYmouS.cYcLoNe05** – Thank you!!

**Suvaki** – Thank you thank you thank you for reading!! -

**Priestessmykala** – Sorry but, mmm incest… /blush/

**Oni-Kei** – I really do try and make sure you guys don't hafta wait _too_ long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recap:

Wolfram took a big breath. He had to say it. He had to get it out.

"Yuuri, I-I've been thinking a lot about this. I mean, I've had a few doubts before, but today…today proved to me how real some of them are. You're really – and I mean _really_ – important to me. I never want you to get hurt. That's why… that's why…" He gulped and turned to face Yuuri head on. "That's why I think you should go back to Japan. For _good_."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yuuri stared at Wolfram in shock; it took him a second to find his voice. "W-what?"

Wolfram knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Yuuri, it's…it's too dangerous for you here!"

"'Too dangerous'? _Here_?" Confusion had completely enveloped his features.

"Think about it Yuuri! What if that had been a _real_ slayer?! You could have been seriously hurt! Or even…or even _worse_!" Wolfram gripped Yuuri's shoulders. "I don't want to lose you!"

The extremity of Wolfram's concern and worry hit him like a bullet train. "Wolf…" he mumbled, unable to say much else.

Wolfram bore a pleading smile. "Please Yuuri! At least think about it! You could go back to your family, live a normal life! You could worry about normal things, be with regular humans. You could do away with all this! The responsibility, the pressure, the _danger_." He began to shake and buried his head in Yuuri's chest. "I-I can't stand to see someone I love get hurt…"

Yuuri carefully wrapped his arms around his **Amor**, holding him close. _He_ had done this to the fiery prince? "I'm sorry, Wolf…but I can't do that. I can't leave the responsibility, pressure, _or_ danger on someone else's shoulders. That wouldn't be fair, and I would always feel guilty. I'd just be exchanging one heavy burden for another." He squeezed Wolfram a bit tighter. "Besides, how am I supposed to forget about you and simply live 'normally'?"

Wolfram sighed in defeat. "I thought you might say that." He admitted a little sadly. He really knew Yuuri would have said at least _something_ along those lines. It was just Yuuri's nature; never to cause harm or wish it upon someone else. The boy's heart was too kind. That was what Wolfram feared; that Yuuri was too kind and pure to survive long in their world. But he also knew, that that kindness was exactly the thing that may just change their dark, isolated world for the better. He just may be the one to light up the path and show them the way. Wolfram pushed away, and with a smirk on his face he teased Yuuri. "You better not die on me, wimp, or I'll bring you back and kill you myself."

Yuuri chuckled. "I'll hold you to that."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That night, Yuuri lay in his bed, unable to sleep. From time to time he would stare at the ceiling - wondering about random things -, he would also stare at Wolfram, running their earlier conversation over and over again in his mind.

He was still astounded. How could Wolfram ask him to leave? He'd _die_ without his **Bloode** to sustain him. _Is Wolfram willing to sacrifice himself?_ Yuuri was surprised to realize that Wolfram just might. Or, could Wolfram maybe have some other way to sustain himself? The scientists at the academy had long-ago developed tablet pills to temporarily sustain one's **Thirste** while he or she were traveling (they couldn't very well feast on anyone they come by, nor walk around with a thermos full of blood), but after using them for a while, the body begins to reject them. _Had they developed a better version? _He wondered absently.

He glanced over at Wolfram, who slept silently and peacefully next to him. He gently caressed the blond's cheek, brushing away a few stray strands of hair.

He placed his hands behind his head. _How am I supposed to leave him? _He thought._ I simply love him too much. He knows that, doesn't he? _He glanced back at Wolfram.

_To go back home – to Mom, Dad, Shouri – to forget about everything and just live normally…_As he thought about leaving everything—every_one_ he had here, he grew more and more depressed. A great feeling of loss overtook him as he imagined life without Wolfram's insults (although a bit less would be nice), Conrad's advice and companionship, Murata would be living here now so he wouldn't even have his best friend to help him through. He didn't feel as though he was about to cry, but felt like he was falling deeper and deeper into a dark pit of despair.

He quickly sat up, startled, as he felt something. A pressure on his mind, a darkness creeping in and closing in on his subconscious. An unsettling, recognizable presence.

It was _him_. His so-called '_dark side_'.

Yuuri could feel him. Growing stronger, just there on the boundary of his sub-conscious.

_Go away! Go away! _He chanted in his mind as he closed his eyes and clutched his head, trying in desperation to push away the unrelenting presence. He was scared of that…_thing_. Always haunting him, his first meeting with it permanently burned in his mind, fueling nightmares that unsettled his sleep. He hadn't told Wolfram, he _couldn't_ tell Wolfram. Especially not now. Yuuri continued his chanting, getting even more and more distressed as it did nothing but seem to make _it_ stronger. _He_ was getting closer.

"Yuuri…?" the young Asian snapped his eyes open at the quiet mumble of his name. He looked over to see Wolfram, concern plain on his face. At that moment the silent battle within himself came to a halt.

The blond tiredly perched himself up on his elbow. With a hint of hesitancy he reached his other hand out gently to caress Yuuri's arm.

"Is everything alright? What's wrong?" He gripped Yuuri's shoulder lightly – but firm – to make it clear he didn't want the question evaded. His emerald green eyes searched worriedly over Yuuri's features.

Yuuri placed his hand on Wolfram's and gave a small, encouraging smile. "I'm okay. It's just a headache." _I'm not okay, I'm lying_.

Wolfram stared at Yuuri, contemplating his answer. After a few seconds he sighed and nodded – either in satisfaction, or defeat. He retracted his hand. Before settling back down to sleep, he spoke softly.

"No matter what it is, Yuuri, I want you to know you can talk to me about _anything_. Especially if it's causing you pain." _I know, it's just…not this…_

Yuuri leaned over and gently kissed Wolfram on the lips. He pulled away, smiling softly. "Thank you." He said.

Yuuri lay back down with his back to Wolfram and pulled the covers to his chin. "Goodnight, Wolf." He called out quietly.

Yuuri heard a small sigh. "Night wimp." Yuuri felt Wolfram settle back down and it wasn't long before the blond's breathing evened out as sleep took him.

Yuuri closed his eyes.

_I can't tell Wolfram. If I did, he'd make me leave for sure. _He clutched the sheets tightly. _I'm _not_ going to leave him_.

As he drifted off to sleep he could hear the faint echoing of laughter in his mind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

For the next week, both Wolfram and Yuuri had been too busy to visit the town. It wasn't until December ninth that they finally had enough time to breathe.

That morning Yuuri woke up as usual. His ankle had finally healed, so he was able to walk around without using the cane. Wolfram was sleeping in because they finally had a day off. Yuuri chuckled a bit at Wolfram's sleeping posture, admiring how much of an angel he resembled when he was considered by some people to be a demon. Yuuri got out of bed softly, careful not to wake his roommate, and silently slipped on his slippers. He scuffled over to the window. A small chill, he noticed, was in the air. He pulled back the curtain and the sight he saw totally astonished him. He gasped at the scene in front of him.

Quickly, he ran over to the bed, and started jumping up and down on wolfram, calling his name.

"Wolfram!! Hey! Wolf! Wake up!!" he said excitedly.

Wolfram shot up. "Yuuri What is it/" He asked cautiously, glancing around, looking for enemies.

"Wolf! It's snowing!!!" Yuuri cried happily, dragging Wolfram to the window. "See!?" He pointed to the white landscape. Wolfram wiped his bleary eyes. He looked out of the window and could see, that it was, indeed, snowing. In fact, the whole ground was covered in what looked to be about three feet of snow. _Great_. Wolfram, being a **Fyre** user, naturally hated the snow.

Wolfram would have groaned if Yuuri hadn't seemed so ecstatic.

"It's just snow, wimp." He muttered, somewhat annoyed at being tugged out of bed for something so trivial.

"Just snow?!" Yuuri exclaimed, shock in his eyes. "In Tokyo, it rarely ever snows! If it does all we get is mush!!" Wolfram could see the excitement plain in Yuuri's eyes. "Look at it all…" Yuuri trailed off, thinking of various snow-related activities he was going to do as he stared out the window. Sensing this, Wolfram did groan, knowing he'd be pulled along for the ride. He watched as Yuuri thought over his plans, Wolfram may hate the snow, but he may just be able to bare it if Yuuri was with him. A small smile graced his face as Yuuri seemed to glow with anticipation. He looked out the window again, fully taking in the white blanket that covered the ground and the small flecks that slowly danced down from the sky. On second thought…

Wolfram glanced back to Yuuri, who currently had a small frown on his face, making him look very cute. Suddenly his face lit up again, as if struck by an idea. He turned to Wolfram, smiling full-out.

"C'mon!! Let's go get dressed!"

Wolfram let out a small noise, half-groan, half-sigh of defeat. This was going to be a long, wet day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Fully bundled up, Yuuri and Wolfram stood outside, taking in the scene before them. Yuuri with a great smile on his face, Wolfram with a totally bemused and an I-want-to-be-anywhere-but-here look.

"Why did you ask the maids for those child clothes?" Wolfram asked, glancing at the small duffle bag full of clothes that Yuuri had swung over his shoulder.

"About that…" Yuuri began, glancing off to the side sheepishly.

Wait a minute. Kid's clothes.

"Yuuri, you aren't…" Wolfram warned, letting the sentence hang, knowing Yuuri understood what he was implying.

"Oh c'mon, Wolf! She's a kid, and there's _snow_! It can't hurt!" He pleaded, turning back to Wolfram. "_Please_?" He unleashed his biggest, most puppy-dog-like eyes on the blond.

"Yuuri…" It was hard to be angry at someone who looked at him like that. Luckily, Wolfram was an expert at being angry. "No, Yuuri." He said firmly. "She tried to kill you for Shinou's sake! And now you, what? Build a snowman with her?!"

Anger flashed across Yuuri's eyes, but a second later it was gone. He stepped closer, gently grabbing both of Wolfram's hands and held them to his chest, both of their breaths ghosting in a swirl of white cloud. the only thing between them.

"Please?" He asked again, softly. He moved in a bit closer, their noses almost touching now.

Wolfram could feel a blush creeping up his neck. He blamed it on the cold.

"No." He replied, a bit less firmly than before. Yuuri noticed and suppressed a smile. Yuuri leaned in and kissed Wolfram's cheekbone, lightly trailing his lips down to his **Amor**'s jaw bone. "Please?" He asked again, brushing lips up to Wolfram's ear and back down to his chin.

Wolfram opened his mouth to reply, but Yuuri flicked his tongue out to lick the sensitive part under Wolfram's ear, making the blond give a startled gasp.

Wolfram noted somewhat irritably that he wasn't cold anymore, he also noted that the cold isn't what had turned his face completely red. "No." He forced out weakly.

Yuuri moved his mouth up and kissed the corner of Wolfram's mouth. "Please?" He whispered as he brushed his lips over the blond's to the opposing corner and kissed him there as well. Wolfram's resolve faltered. "N-No…" Wolfram's resolved faltered greatly. What was it again he was apposing to?

Yuuri pulled back just far enough to lock eyes with the prince, their lips hovering just millimeters away from each other. That victory smile had the corners of Yuuri's lips turned slightly upward, but Yuuri still tried to repress it.

Wolfram found himself lost in Yuuri's big, black depths. "Please." He said, no longer it needing to be a question. He had won this battle. He leaned and locked his lips, Wolfram eagerly moved against him. Stupid body. He cursed mentally.

Yuuri's tongue crept out, licking Wolfram's upper lip, asking for entrance. Wolfram parted them without hesitation. Yuuri's tongue entered Wolfram's mouth, sending a spark down his spine when both their tongues met. Their tongues rubbed against each other, creating a delicious friction for both boys. After a few minutes, Yuuri pulled away for air, smiling widely. Clouds of white puffed out of both their mouths. Wolfram frowned, looking away. "Bastard." He muttered.

"Aw. Don't be mad." Yuuri gave him another kiss.

Wolfram glared at Yuuri. As Yuuri didn't move, but instead stood staring somewhat expectantly at Wolfram, the blond's eyes widened, and he groaned again. "Were not taking the horses, are we?"

"It's quicker if we – well you – run." He explained.

Wolfram sighed in frustration. "Dammit. If you weren't the king…"

Yuuri chuckled happily. "Translation, if you didn't love me."

The next thing Yuuri knew he was on Wolfram's back. "Don't blame me if you fall off." The blond teased.

"Yea, sure." Yuuri knew Wolfram wouldn't let him fall.

Then they were off.

The wind blew harshly against Yuuri's face, making it sting. He tucked his face into Wolfram's neck. He inhaled deeply and nuzzled in closer. He could feel warmth spread up his **Amor**'s neck and smiled, completely content.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, and they were at their destination; the dungeon.

"Great!" Wolfram complained. "Now I'm soaked." Running so quickly through a snowfall had indeed completely dampened Wolfram's clothes and hair. Yuuri hid a small chuckle. Wolfram sure made the 'drowned cat' look very sexy.

Yuuri watched as Wolfram took a few steps away, snapped his fingers, and became engulfed flames.

Before Yuuri could let even a small cry of surprise, the flames were gone. Wolfram stood, fixing his scarf, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"There. All dry." He stated happily, turning to look at Yuuri, who was completely shocked. Wolfram gave a small, teasing frown. "Close your mouth, wimp. You look like a fish."

Yuuri obliged, snapping his mouth shut. Yuuri tried thinking of what words he could put together that would form the question he wanted to ask.

Seeing his confused and questioning face, Wolfram sighed, slightly amused. "I'm a **Fyre Magick** user. I can control the element of fire, remember? Gwendal can use **Earthe** and Gunter can use **Aire**. And, incase you forgot, it's very rare to see a half-breed who can use **Magick**." Wolfram scrunched his nose up a little in distaste. "Haven't you been paying attention in class?"

Yuuri pouted. "Yeah, it just shocked me seeing you suddenly burst into flames." Wolfram chuckled and grabbed Yuuri's hand.

"C'mon, let's go inside already!"

Inside, it was the same before, except colder. The stone walls held torches as lights, a few openings on the walls near the ceiling let light and a few snowflakes through. They passed various doors until they found themselves in front of the same doors Yuuri had visited almost a month earlier.

Two guards still stood in front of the door, Yuuri couldn't tell if they were the same ones as before. They bowed as Yuuri and Wolfram approached.

"Your Majesty, Your Excellency." They chorused together.

"Morning!" Yuuri said happily, giving them a wave. "We're here to see Greta."

The guards exchanged glances, but opened the door nonetheless with a "Yes, Your Majesty."

Yuuri strode into the small room. A small bed was set in the corner and a small window was set high up in the stones. Besides Greta, that's all the room had.

Greta was sitting on said bed, wrapped in a blanket, staring out at said window. She turned her head to glance at her visitors.

Yuuri walked in happily, smiling. Wolfram, like Conrad had, leaned against the doorframe, a bemused look on his face.

"Heya, Greta! How's it going?" Yuuri walked over, still a little cautious in case he were to frighten her, and sat next to her on the bed. "Sorry I haven't come to visit, it's been really busy." He explained, a small pout on his face. Greta listened quietly, politely. "Oh ya! This is Wolfram." He gestured towards said blond, and gave him a small frown as Wolfram nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Oh c'mon! You can at least say 'hi'." Yuuri huffed.

He sighed and turned back to Greta. "You look cold." He said sympathetically. "Guess it's a good thing We came prepared!" He took the strap off his shoulder and set it down between him and the girl. He opened the zipper. "I hope they fit, it's all the kids' clothes they could find."

Greta stared in apprehensively. "Why?" she murmured quietly.

Yuuri's smile grew. "We can't have you out in the snow with what you've got on now, can we?"

Yuuri could tell that at the mention of 'snow' her eyes had brightened, a small smile almost breaking through. "Guess you can't tell with such a lousy window, huh?" he joked. Yuuri watched as the light faded, and she turned away. She was a prisoner, there was no reason for her to have fun in the snow.

Yuuri got up. "You wanna know why I'm asking you?" he said, kneeling down in front of her. He put his hand to the side of his mouth, as if he were to tell her a secret. "Because this guy," he nodded his head in Wolfram's direction, "has never made a snowman before. Can you believe it?" he joked. With that, a smile did break out on her face.

"So you'll help me teach him, right?" Greta hesitated, but nodded all the same.

"Great!" Yuuri exclaimed happily. He got up and walked toward the door. "You get dressed, okay? Knock on the door when you're done." She gave a small nod.

Unknown to Yuuri, Wolfram gave Greta a warning glance before leaving himself. One that said 'If you abuse this chance and hurt him, I'll kill you'.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They played in the snow for hours. Making snowmen, forts, angels and having a few snowball fights. They managed to convince the guards to play for about ten minutes, but they eventually got bored of the childish games. Conrad stopped by and watched over them with an amused look on his face as Wolfram got covered with snow, than pummeled Yuuri with even more of the white stuff as Greta stood giggling. Gunter stopped by and fawned over how wet Yuuri was getting and how he might get a cold. The maids came by and everyone took a hot chocolate and cookie break. By late afternoon, everyone was soaked, tired, and a little hungry.

"Oi, wimp!" Wolfram called as he walked over to Yuuri, who was peeling off his wet gloves. Yuuri looked over his shoulder with a satisfied smile. "Hmn?" Being called a 'wimp' didn't irk him as much as it used to. After all, 'sticks and stones'. Besides, Yuuri knew that Wolfram didn't really mean it as an insult. At least, he _hoped_.

Wolfram shrugged out of his jacket. "You still want to go into town?" Yuuri took off his hat, scarf, and boots. "Of course." The blond prince sat down on the edge of their bed. He kicked off his boots and peeled off his wet socks, wiggling his toes. "We should get going soon, then. It's about three-thirty now." Yuuri pulled off his parka. "Sounds good to me." He thought for a second before asking, "Does Lamiaville have a theatre? There's a movie I want to see." Wolfram pulled on dry socks and stood up in his deep red turtleneck and slim-fitting – slight-boot-legged – dark jeans. "Yep. We could go see it after dinner. There's a nice grill down there. They have good hamburgers, and their fries are delicious!" Yuuri pulled on his black sweater, tugging his white collar through the neck opening. Yuuri sighed happily. "I haven't had a hamburger in a while." Wolfram smiled at his **Amor**'s wistful expression. Said blond turned and walked toward the closet, feeling Yuuri's eyes on him. He grabbed his white, hip-length jacket.

Before he could put it on, Yuuri gently encircled Wolfram from behind, holding the blond close as he buried his nose in Wolfram's neck. Wolfram chuckled. "You sure are a lot…_bolder_ than when we first met." He teased, dropping the jacket and placing his hands over Yuuri's, leaning further into the embrace. Yuuri propped his chin on Wolfram's shoulder. "Really? How so?" he asked innocently, swaying his hips, creating soft friction on Wolfram's behind. Wolfram turned around, smirking. He placed his hands on Yuuri's shoulders. The blond turned his gaze up at the ceiling – as though he were searching for an answer. "Oooh," he drawled in his sing-song voice, "I don't know…" Wolfram rolled his hips against Yuuri's, creating added pressure on their nether regions. The prince smirked gleefully when Yuuri gave a surprised gasp. "What about that little stunt you pulled earlier?" He asked innocently, looking into Yuuri's eyes with an amused stare. A pink tinge covered Yuuri's cheeks at the memory and he glanced off to the side, trying to come up with a witty comeback. Though, before he could, Wolfram leaned his face in and nuzzled Yuuri's exposed neck. "And what about this teensy situation we seem to be in now?" Wolfram purred, flicking his tongue out to lap at Yuuri's pulse point. Yuuri shuddered (1).

Yuuri gave a small laugh as he answered. "I'm horny?"

Wolfram stared for a second, surprised at the blunt declaration. Then he laughed. Yuuri's smile grew wider seeing his prince laughing so whole-heartedly.

"What?" He asked, "I have the most intoxicatingly _gorgeous_ person I've ever met head-over-heels in love with me, yet we can barely get past second base. Not to mention I'm a hormone-crazed teenager." He hugged Wolfram closer and nuzzled the junction between ear and neck. Wolfram listened on, highly amused.

"Wooolf…!" Yuuri whined, "Do we _gotta_ wait? I'm going crazy here!"

Wolfram pushed away and took on a mock-stern tone. "Now Yuuri. You promised we'd wait until you were **Turned**." He gasped in dramatic surprise, covering his mouth with his hand. "Don't tell me that you're a king who goes back on his word!"

Yuuri laughed. "I never go back on a promise." He said, defeat lacing his tone. Then he perked up. "However, I never made said promise. So, I can't break it." He pulled Wolfram back into his arms, in such a pose that they looked like they were about to begin a waltz.

Wolfram pouted. "Darn." Yuuri leaned in to kiss those pouty pink lips.

Acting innocently unaware of Yuuri's actions, Wolfram pushed away and exclaimed, "It's getting late! We should get going." He hurried over to where his jacket lay forgotten on the ground and picked it up. He turned his back on Yuuri's pout as he slipped his arms through the sleeves, a triumphant smirk upon his face.

Yuuri sighed in defeat. But a mischievous smirk darkened his eyes as an idea hit him.

"You're right, we should get going soon." He agreed. "I just have to make a phone call, first."

"Alright, don't be too long." Wolfram wrapped his dark blue scarf around his neck and put on matching gloves.

Yuuri walked over to the phone, almost laughing in delight. He picked it up and dialed Conrad's number. After the first ring it was answered.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" came Conrad's, gentle – but deep – voice.

"Heya, Conrad!' Yuuri greeted happily, noticing – out of the corner of his eye – Wolfram slightly raising an eyebrow. "Remember what I asked about earlier? Well, we're leaving soon, so do you think you could…? Yes, that's it. Thank you. See you at the front gate." Yuuri hung up the phone and turned back to Wolfram's confused and enquiring stare.

Yuuri merely smiled innocently and said "Okay! Let's go!"

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Wolfram asked, "What was that about?"

Without looking back Yuuri said, "You'll see." And he headed out of their room.

Wolfram shivered as he heard what he thought for sure was a mischievous smirk in Yuuri's voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) For some stupid reason, it took me like, 5 minutes to remember how to spell that word right…

This is part one!! Okay? I felt that you've suffered enough because of my procrastination, so I'm updating what I have.

Again, I'm so sorry I took so long, just think, though. This is only about half of the intended length fro this chapter. I'll post this chapter again when I've completed part 2, It'll be separated by a bolded scene changing thing, okay? So just scroll down to there to read pt 2.


End file.
